NIGHT PLEASURES
by xhaehyuk
Summary: FF ini akan di lanjutkan di /u/7267166
1. prolog

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat dan nama. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya.

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legenda Yunani Kuno**

Dilahirkan dengan kekayaan berlimpah, Lee Donghae menggunakan pesona dan karismanya sekuat ia menggunakan pedangnya. Berani dan Gagah, ia menguasi dunia di sekitarnya dan tidak ada apapun yang dapat mengekang semangatnya.

Berapi-api, liar, dan tak kenal lelah, ia menjalani hidup secara serampangan. Ia tidak mengenal bahaya, tidak mengenal batasan. Dunia bagaikan tiram baginya dan ia bersumpah untuk menikmatinya sampai puas.

Dengan kekuatan Ares, tubuh dan wajah Adonis, serta berkah-berkah sensual dari Aphrodite, ia diidam-idamkan oleh semua wanita yang melihatnya. Mereka menginginkanya menjadi milik mereka, bermimpi memiliki pangeran kesatria yang sentuhannya dikabarkan merupakan sesuatu yang paling menyerupai surga yang bisa dirasakan oleh seorang wanita.

Tapi ia bukan pria yang hatinya bisa ditaklukan, ia pria yang gemar bersenang-senang, memanjakan indra-indranya, dan memuaskan hasrat liarnya. Ia menyukai kenikmatan.

Karena ia adalah gairah. Hasrat. Segala sesuatu yang sensual dan panas. Sebagai pejuang alami, ia dihormati dan disegani oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya. Dan saat kekaisaran Romawi tak terkalahkan, ia, sendirian, memukul mundur pasukan Romawi dengan aksi seorang pahlawan, serta merebut kekayaan dan kemuliaan untuk diri dan tanah airnya.

Hingga suatu penghianatan brutal menjadikannya sang penguasa malam. Sekarang ia berjalan di dunia bayangan di antara kehidupan dan neraka. Bukan manusia ataupun binatang, ia adalah suatu yang sangat berbeda.

Ia adalah Kesendirian, Kegelapan.

Ia adalah bayangan pada malam hari.

Jiwa gelisah dan kesepian yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan makhluk fana yang benci dan takut padanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat ataupun merasa damai sebelum bisa menemukan seorang wanita yang tidak akan menghianatinya. Hati murni yang dapat menyingkirkan sisi gelapnya dan membawanya kembali kepada terang.

 **Istilah-istilah penting**

 **Dark-Hunter :** Kesatria kuno yang menjual jiwanya kepada dewi yunani artemis demi pembalasan dendam. Kini mereka melindungi umat manusia dari para daimon yang hendak menghisap jiwa kita.

 **Apollite :** kaum yang dihukum oleh dewa apollo. Mereka tidak dapat keluar di siang hari dan hidup dengan menghisap darah satu sama lain. Pada usia 27tahun, mereka mati secara perlahan dan menyakitkan, kecuali bila mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi daimon dan menghisap jiwa manusia.

 **Daimon :** Apollite yang menolak untuk mati. Mereka menghisap jiwa manusia dan memerangi para Dark-Hunter

 **Squire :** Manusia yang dipekerjakan oleh Dark Hunter atau manusia yang memiliki kemampuan yang bisa membuat hidup Dark Hunter menjadi lebih mudah. Mereka memiliki organisasi sendiri, dan mereka bersedia mati atau membunuh demi melindungi rahasia dunia Dark Hunter.

 **Were-Hunter :** Aslinya merupakan bagian dari ras apollite. DNA mereka secara magis terhubung dengan binatang. Mereka bisa berubah bentuk, dan mereka berperang melawan satu sama lain.

 **Oracle :** Mereka yang bicara dengan para dewa. Mereka cenderung tidak ramah dan lekas marah.


	2. BAB 1

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat dan nama. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya.

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 1**

"Menurutku kita harus memanteknya ke sarang semut dan melemparinya dengan potongan acar."

Lee Eunhyuk tertawa saat mendengar saran Junsu. Saudara perempuannya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, apapun itulah ia kini duduk di meja kartu tarot dan tafsir telapak tangan junsu pada suatu hari minggu yang dingin, bukannya berbaring dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh hingga kepala.

Masih tersenyum karena membayangkan jutaan semut menggigiti tubuh siwon yang kekar itu, eunhyuk melayangkan pandangan kearah turis yang berjejalan. Aroma kopi chicory hangat dan beignet tercium dari cafe Du Monde di seberang jalan, sementara mobil-mobil berlalu lalang. Awan dan langit berwarna abu-abu menyeramkan seperti suasana hati eunhyuk yang suram.

Sebagian besar pemilik kos di myeongdong tidak membuka kios mereka selama musim dingin, tapi junsu menganggap kios paranormalnya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga di myeongdong.

"aku sudah muak dengan pria. Siwon adalah halte terakhir dari bus yang tidak punya tujuan. Aku sudah bosan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan energi dengan mereka. Mulai sekarang aku akan memusatkan seluruh perhatianku pada akuntansi." Kata mencibir sambil mengocok kartu tarotnya.

"akuntansi?apa kau yakin kau tidak tertukar saat lahir?"

Eunhyuk tertawa dengan setengah hati. "sebenarnya, aku yakin aku tertukar. Aku berharap keluarga kandungku akan segera menemukanku sebelum semuanya terlambat dan segala keanehan kalian menular."

"kau tau apa masalahmu?"

"aku terlalu kaku dan penggugup," jawab eunhyuk, menggunakan kata-kata yang paling sering dipakai oleh ibu dan kakaknya untuk menggambarkannya.

"yah memang, itu juga. Tapi menurutku kau memperluas minat. Berhentilah mengejar pria aneh yang berdasi, membosankan. Kau, membutuhkan petualangan seks dengan seorang pria yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdebar. Yang kumaksud adalah petualangan yang liar dan gila-gilaan."

"seseorang seperti yoochun?" tanya eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, memikirkan suami junsu, yang jauh lebih kaku daripada dirinya. Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku suka pria membosankan. Mereka dapat diandalkan, dan kau tak perlu khawatir kalau mereka mengalami saat dikuasai testoteron. Aku gadis beta sepenuhnya."

Junsu mendengus sambil memainkan kartu-kartunya. " sepertinya kau butuh beberapa sesi terapi dengan sungmin."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "hah, aku tidak butuh saran kencan dari terapi seks yang menikah dengan budak seks yunani yang dipanggil dari buku. Tidak, terimakasih."

Terlepas dari kata-katanya, eunhyuk sangat menyukai sungmin. Tidak seperti gerombolan teman junsu yang sinting, sungmin selalu sederhana, dan untungnya normal.

"kau tau, kyuhyun punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga di kutuk ke dalam buku, kau bisa mencoba." Ujar junsu dengan ekspresi spekulatif yang membuat eunhyuk ngeri.

"tidak, terimakasih! Ingat, aku membenci seluruh tetek-bengek paranormal ini. Aku menginginkan pria manusia yang baik dan normal, bukan iblis."

"hei dia dewa yunani, bukan iblis."

"cukup mirip kalau dalam kamusku, percayalah, tinggal serumah dengan orang-orang yang merapal mantra dan melakukan sulap sudah cukup untukku, aku ingin sesuatu yang normal junsu-ah."

"normal itu membosankan. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menerima garis darahmu yang satunya."

Eunhyuk mengabaikan kata-kata junsu ketika pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada mantan tunangannya –siwon- ia benar-benar menyangka siwon adala pria yang tepat untuknya. Sampai pria itu bertemu dengan keluarganya. Eunhyuk meringis ketika sekelebat peristiwa memalukan dan tidak menyenangkan membuat hubungannya dan siwon berakhir.

Mengapa oh mengapa, ia tidak dilahirkan disebuah keluarga biasa dimana tidak seorangpun percaya pada hantu, jin, iblis, dan penyihir?

"hey guys!"

Eunhyuk melihat ryeowook mendekat. seperti biasa, ryeowook berpakaian serba hitam. Celana kulit, turtleneck, dan mantel kulit hitam yang panjang dan rambutnya yang diikat membentuk kuncir ekor kuda. Mata coklat madunya bercahaya, pipi ryeowook merona dan langkahnya riang.

Oh tidak, ia sedang berburu!

Eunhyuk menghela napas, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sepupu semacam ryeowook.

Ryeowook merogoh kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, kemudian meletakkan diatas meja didepan junsu.

"aku membutuhkan keahlianmu. Ini bahasa yunani kan?"

Tanpa menjawab junsu menyingkirkan kartu-kartunya dan mencermati kertas itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya. "darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"dari vampir yang kami tangani kemarin malam. Apa artinya?"

"Dark Hunter sudah dekat. Desiderus harus bersiap-siap."

"hmm yesung oppa bilang, itu adalah nama kode. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Eunhyuk sudah mendengar cukup banyak. Oh para dewa, betapa bencinya ia saat mereka mulai mengoceh tentang vampir, iblis, dan segala macam ritual pemujaan. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa dan hidup di dunia biasa? Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sini.

"aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti."

Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri, ryeowook merenggut tangan eunhyuk waktu ia mulai berjalan. "kau maih kesal karena siwon?"

"tentu saja masih. Aku tahu kau melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merasa malu karena sudah merusak pertunangan eunhyuk, ryeowook melepaskan tangan eunhyuk. "kami melakukannya demi kebaikanmu."

Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum palsu. "oh, tentu saja. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mengurusku. Mau mencungkil mataku selagi kalian sempat, hanya untuk bersenang-senang?"

"ayolah hyukkie." Ujar ryeowook dengan wajah imut-imut yang membuat ayahnya memaafkan semua kenakalannya. Wajah itu tidak mempengaruhi eunhyuk sama sekali malah membuat eunhyuk semakin kesal.

"mungkin kau tidak menyukai apa yang aku dan ibumu lakukan. Tapi kau menyayangi kami. Dan kau tidak boleh menikah dengan pria yang tidak bisa menerima kita apa adanya."

"kita? jangan menyertakan aku dalam kegilaan itu. Akulah yang mewarisi gen normal yang terpendam. Kalianlah yang..."

"wookie!"

Kalimat eunhyuk terhenti saat pacar gotik ryeowook berlari menghampiri mereka. Kim Jongwoon panggil saja yesung. sebenarnya yesung tampan, tapi ia sejenis dengan ryeowook. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas ketika tiba-tiba yesung membuka suara dan membahas masalah vampir.

Ryeowook menatap junsu. "apa kau bisa melakukan riset untukku dan mencari tau tentang Desiserius dan Dark Hunter?"

"ayolah wookie-ah, sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu melupakannya? Para vampir hanya mempermainkan kita." ujar yesung sebal.

"tulisannya dalam bahasa yunani, tolong tanyakan pada temanmu yang menjadi dosen. Siapa itu kyuhyun atau siapalah itu."

Junsu mengangguk. Ryeowook menoleh kepada eunhyuk. "lupakan saja siwon. Aku kenal dengan pria yang tepat untukmu, kami bertemu dua minggu yang lalu."

"oh tuhan. Jangan ada kencan buta lagi dari kalian. Aku masih belum pulih dari kencan buta yang terakir, padahal sudah empat tahun yang lalu."

Ryeowook mendengus dan menatap sebal kepada eunhyuk sebelum menggandeng tangan yesung dan bergegas menuju jalan. Eunhyuk menggosok-gosok kepalanya ketika melihat mereka berdua begitu mesra, yang membuktikan bahwa memang ada seseorang yang cocok untuk setiap orang diluar sana, betapapun anehnya orang itu. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menemukan seseorang itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku mau pulang dan menyendiri."

"hei, aku bisa membatalkan janji dengan sungmin malam ini supaya kita berdua bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum untuk menghargai tawaran tersebut. Pantas saja ia menyayangi keluarganya. Terlepas dari segala kekacauan yang ada, mereka orang-orang terdekat yang memedulikannya.

"tidak terimakasih."

Malam itu eunhyuk terlonjak ketika teleponnya berbunyi, membangunkannya dari lamunan. Menyingkirkan bukunya, ia mengangkat telepon. Telepon dari ryeowook.

"hei hyukkie, bisakah kau datang kerumahku dan mengeluarkan terminator?"

Eunhyuk menggertakkan gigi waktu mendengar permintaan yang diutarakan setidaknya dua kali seminggu itu. "oh, ayolah wookie. Mengapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"aku tidak tau akan pergi selama ini. Kumohon, dia akan mengompol ditempat tidurku untuk memprotes kalau kau tidak mengeluarkannya."

"kau tau, wookie-ah. Aku punya kehidupan."

"hah, palingan kau sedang duduk di sofa, membaca novel roman terbaru dan melahap coklat dengan gila-gilaan."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sambil memandangi banyaknya bungkus coklat yang berserakan di meja di depannya, serta novel di ujung meja. Sial, ia tidak suka kalau saudara maupun sepupunya melakukan maksudnya menyinggungnya seperti itu.

"ayolah, aku janji aku akan bersikap menyenangkan kepada pacarmu selanjutnya." Ryeowook memohon. Menghela napas, eunhyuk tau ia tidak benar-benar bisa berkata tidak kepada saudara maupun sepupunya. Itulah kelemahannya.

"untung saja rumahmu dekat, atau aku terpaksa membunuhmu karena ini."

"aku tau, aku juga menyayangimu."

Eunhyuk menggeram lalu menutup telepon. Ia melirik novelnya dengan sedih. Sial, ia baru mulai menikmatinya. Ia menghela napas. Yah, setidaknya terminator bisa menemaninya selama beberapa menit. Terminator adalah anjing pitbull yang sangat jelek, tapi saat ini ia merupakan satu-satunya makhluk jantan yang bisa dihadapi oleh eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengambil jaket skinya yang berwarna coklat kekuningan dari kursi dan keluar dari pintu depan. Ryeowook tinggal dua blok jauhnya, dan walaupun malam tampak sangat gelap dan dingin, eunhyuk sedang tidak ingin mengemudi.

Eunhyuk mengenakan sarung tangannya, ia menyusuri trotoar, berharap siwon ada untuk melakukan tugas ini. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia meminta siwon untuk mengeluarkan terminator dari rumah ryeowook. Ia tersandung di trotoar yang tidak rata ketika siwon melintasi benaknya untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini. Hal yang mengganggunya dari perpisahan mereka adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak merindukan sosok siwon. Tidak terlalu, setidaknya.

Ia merindukan seseorang yang bisa diajak mengobrol pada malam hari, ia merindukan teman menonton tv, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa ia merindukan siwon dan itulah yang paling membuatnya despresi. Kalau bukan karena keluarganya yang sinting, mungkin ia sekarang sudah menikah dengan siwon, kemudian ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

Menyingkirkan siwon dari pikirannya, eunhyuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada keadaan sekelilingnya. Pada pukul 08.30, lingkungan itu anehnya sudah sepi, bahkan untuk ukuran minggu malam sekalipun. Mobil-mobil terparkir di sepanjang jalan, dan sebagian besar lampu rumah dinyalakan ketika ia menyusuri trotoar tua yang tidak rata.

Semuanya normal, tapi tetap saja menyeramkan. Ini merupakan malam yang sempurna bagi setan untuk...

"enyahlah dari kepalaku." Seru eunhyuk keras-keras.

Sekarang ryeowook membuatnya seperti ini! Ya ampun! Berikutnya apa? Apakah ia akan mendapati dirinya berjalan-jalan dirawa dengan junsu, sora, ataupun sepupunya yang lain untuk mencari tanaman vodoo aneh dan buaya?

Bergidik karena pemikiran tersebut, akhirnya eunhyuk sampai dirumah tua aneh yang disewa ryeowook, rumah yang begitu mencolok dengan warna ungu. Rumah itu merupakan salah satu rumah terkecil yang ada di jalan itu. Eunhyuk heran tidak ada yang mengeluhkan warnanya yang begitu tidak sedap dipandang. Tapi ryeowook sangat menyukainya karena warna itu memudahkannya dalam memberi petunjuk arah.

Setelah membuka pagar besi yang rendah, eunhyuk melewati jalan setapak yang mengarah ke beranda dimana sebuah patung gargoyle batu yang besar dan seram berdiri sambil mengawasinya.

"hai ted, aku hanya mau mengeluarkan anjingnya. Oke?" katanya kepada si gargoyle yang menurut ryeowook bisa membaca pikiran itu.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong mantelnya dan membuka pintu depan. Ia mengerutkan hidung saat mengendus sesuatu yang berbau menjijikkan, salah satu ramuan ryeowook yang gagal. Entah itu apa, atau ryeowook mencoba bereksperimen memasak makan malam lagi.

Eunhyuk mendengar terminator menggonggong dari kamar tidur. "aku datang~" katanya kepada anjing itu sambil menutup pintu, menyalakan lampu, dan melintasi ruang tamu. Eunhyuk baru satu langkah jauhnya dari lorong ketika mendengar suara di benaknya memerintahkan di benaknya untuk lari.

Sebelum ia sempat mengerjap, lampu-lampu sudah padam dan seseorang menariknya dari belakang. "wah..wah..." suara selembut sutra di telinganya.

"akhirnya aku menangkapmu penyihir kecil." Cengkraman orang itu bertambah erat. " sekarang aku akan membuatmu semakin menderita."

Sesuatu menghantam kepala eunhyuk sedetik sebelum kepalanya menyentuh lantai.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. BAB 2

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat dan nama. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, DLL, DLDR!**

 **Chap 1 banyak kekurangan, maafkan saya kurang dikoreksi lagi.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut hebat. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa. Apa yang terja...

Eunhyuk menegang saat teringat pada pria yang tidak kelihatan itu. Kata-kata pria itu. Ketakutan, eunhyuk mendorong tubuhnya sampai bangun, dan segera menyadari bahwa ia berada diatas lantai beton yang dingin, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat kecil dan tertutup debu...

Dan... dibelenggu oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Jeritan sudah mendesak tenggorokannya, tapi ia menahannya.

 _Jangan panik. Jangan, sebelum kau mengetahui semua faktanya. Kau sudah tau, ryeowook tidak pernah main-main dengan ancaman kencan butanya._

Ryeowook memang selalu mencoba cara-cara yang tidak lazim untuk menjodohkan eunhyuk dengan berbagai pria. Walaupun ryeowook tidak memukul seseorang pria hingga tak sadarkan diri, bahkan pria ini lebih besar dari tubuh ryeowook. Tetap saja, dalam segala hal selalu ada yang pertama kalinya untuk ryeowook dan kencan buta ekstrim merupakan sesuatu yang sangat khas dari ryeowook.

Memaksakan diri untuk tetap tenang sampai mendapat informasi lagi, eunhyuk mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Mereka berada diruangan kecil, tanpa jendela dan memiliki sebuah pintu besi yang sudah berkarat. Pintu yang tidak bisa ia raih tanpa menyeret 'temannya' diatas lantai.

Tidak ada perabotan atau benda apapun. Satu-satunya cahaya datang dari bola lampu kecil yang terdapat ditengah langit-langit. Oke, jadi kita berada dalam bahaya yang besar. Masih jauh dari tenang, eunhyuk melihat tubuh disebelahnya. Pria itu berbaring memunggunginya, entah sudah mati atau tak sadarkan diri. Memilih kemungkinan yang terakhir, eunhyuk mendekat kepada pria itu. Pria itu tergeletak seolah ia dilempar secara kasar kelantai.

Dengan kaki gemetar, eunhyuk berlutut secara perlahan dan melangkahi pria itu supaya tangannya tidak terpuntir lagi. Pria itu tidak bergerak. Mata eunhyuk menelusuri tubuh pria itu. Mantel kulit hitam, jins hitam, dan kaus hitam, semuanya memberinya kesan sangat berbahaya bahkan saat ia tergeletak dilantai. Kakinya dibalut dengan sepatu bot ala biker dengan hiasan perak yang aneh di bagian tumit. Rambut kecoklatan yang indah dan poni ala-ala boyband menutupi keningnya.

"maaf?" bisik eunhyuk, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan itu, eunhyuk menyentuh otot bisep keras pria itu, napasnya tercekat. Tubuh rata ini bagaikan baja yang ditempa. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan kendur. Sekujur tubuh ini merupakan kekuatan yang lentur namun keras.

"chogiyo? Eum.. tuan.." eunhyuk mencoba lagi mengguncang bahu keras dan berotot itu.

"Tuan Gotik, bisakah kau bangun suapaya aku bisa pergi? Aku benar-benar tidak mau tinggal didalam lemari dengan seorang pria mati lebih lama lagi, oke? Ayolah, please, jangan jadikan ini seperti difilm-film."

Pria itu bergeming.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya, ia menggulingkan pria itu sampai terlentang. Poninya tersingkir dari keningnya. Eunhyuk benar-benar terkesan. Pria itu tampan. Rahangnya kuat dan tajam. Wajah berstruktur bangsawan. Pria ini memiliki keindahan maskulin langka yang hanya pernah dilihat oleh sedikit wanita yang sangat beruntung.

Lebih hebat lagi, pria ini memiliki bibir yang paling bagus yang pernah dilihat oleh eunhyuk. Tipis dan ekspresif, bibir itu diciptakan untuk ciuman-ciuman yang panjang dan panas. Pria ini bisa menyaingi ketampanan suami sungmin dengan mudah. Padahal kyuhyun si setengah dewa adalah pria yang sulit ditandingi. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, eunhyuk belum pernah terlalu terkesan oleh penampilan kaum pria. Ia lebih mengutamakan otak daripada tubuh mereka. Tidak seperti ryeowook, dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar bokong kencang dan bahu bidang untuk membuat eunhyuk memalingkan kepala.

Tapi...

Eunhyuk memandangi tubuh ramping dan berotot itu. Kalau sudah menyangkut pria ini, mungkin ia bersedia untuk membuat pengecualian. Itupun kalau pria ini belum mati.

Dengan ragu, eunhyuk mengulurkan tangan dan menempelkannya di leher pria itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Berdenyut kuat dan kencang. Lega karena pria itu masih hidup. Eunhyuk mencoba mengguncangnya lagi.

"Hei, cowok keren... apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Pria itu mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya, kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan. Eunhyuk tertegun ketika melihat mata itu, warnanya sangat gelap sehingga kelihatan hitam, dan teduh walau mata itu membelalak dengan penuh ancaman.

Sebelum eunhyuk dapat bergerak, pria itu sudah berguling bersamanya, menindihnya kelantai sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala. Mata gelap yang memikat itu menatapnya dengan curiga. Eunhyuk tidak dapat bernapas, setiap jengkal tubuh pria itu ditempelkan secara intim ketubuhnya, dan ia langsung menyadari fakta bahwa lengan pria itu bukanlah satu-satunya anggota tubuh yang sekeras dan sekokoh batu karang. Pinggul pria itu ditempelkan ketengah-tengah kaki eunhyuk, sedangkan perut keras dan kencang pria itu disandarkan ke tubuhnya dengan cara yang membuat pipinya merona. Membuatnya merasa panas dan menggelenyar. Tidak bisa bernapas.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, eunhyuk ingin mengangkat kepala dan mencium seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Siapa pria itu?

Yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut, pria itu menundukkan kepala kesamping wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dirambutnya. Eunhyuk menegang.

"apa kau mengendusku?"

Pria itu tertawa, mengirimkan suatu gelombang sensasi kesekujur tubuh eunhyuk.

"Hanya mengagumi parfummu, Bungaku." Pria itu berbisik lembut ditelinga eunhyuk dengan provokatif yang membuatnya meleleh. Suara pria itu begitu dalam. Oke, pria ini luar biasa hot dan napas pria in di lehernya mengirim ribuan gelombang panas dan dingin yang seperti jarum ke tubuhnya.

"kau bukan kim ryeowook." Pria itu membisikkan kata-kata tersebut dengan sangat lembut sehingga walaupun bibirnya sudah menyentuh telinga eunhyuk, eunhyuk masih harus memasang telinga baik-baik untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"k-kau kenal ryeo..."

"ssshhtt"

Bisik pria itu sementara jari pria itu mengelus pergelangan tangan eunhyuk dengan irama yang mengirimkan gelombang listrik ke tubuhnya. Payudaranya menegang saat gairah menghanguskannya. Pria itu berpaling hingga berhadapan dengan wajah eunhyuk, menggesek pipinya dengan pipi eunhyuk dan kembali mengirim gelombang panas dan dingin yang melahapnya. Belum pernah dalam hidup eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yag lebih menggugah daripada berat badan pria ini diatas tubuhnya, atau mencium seuatu yang lebih menarik daripada aroma kuat dan jantan dari tubuh pria itu.

"mereka sedang mendengarkan." Donghae menarik napas dalam.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa wanita ini bukan ancaman. Donghae tau seharusnya ia beranjak dari tubuh wanita yang berada dibawahnya, namun...

Sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya ia berbaring ditengah-tengah paha seorang wanita. Sudah satu keabadian sejak ia berani berada sedekat ini dengan seorang wanita, ia sudah melupakan kelembutan dan kehangatan payudara yang menempel kedadanya. Napas yang panas dan manis dilehernya.

Tapi sekarang wanita ini berada dibawahnya...

Ia ingat... ia ingat bagaimana tangan seorang wanita menjelajahi punggung telanjangnya. Rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang wanita saat menggelinjang di bawah sentuhan lihainya.

Selama semenit, donghae benar-benar tersesat didalam kabut sensasi ketika ia membayangkan dirinya melucuti pakaian mereka dan menjelajahi lekuk tubuh wanita itu secara lebih menyeluruh. Dan jauh lebih intim. Donghae memejamkan mata sewaktu membayangkan ia menggerakkan lidahnya di tubuh wanita itu, sementara wanita itu membenamkan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu di rambutnya, apalagi wanita itu menggeliat di bawahnya, menambah liar fantasinya.

Hmm...

Tentu saja, jika wanita tau siapa dan apa dirinya, wajah wanita ini pasti memucat saking ngerinya. Dan kalau wanita ini mirip seperti ryeowook, wanita ini pasti akan menyerangnya sampai salah seorang dari mereka mati. Sayang sekali, sungguh. Kalau dipikir, ia sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang takut padanya. Itu merupakan kutukan sekaligus berkah.

"siapa yang sedang mendengarkan?" bisik eunhyuk.

Membuka mata, donghae meresapi suara yang lembut dan berirama itu. Betapa ia menyukai gaya bicara yang pelan dan selembut sutra yang sangat halus. Bertentangan dengan pengendalian dirinya yang kuat, tubuh donghae bergetar hebat. Hasrat dalam dirinya bergejolak, ingin mengecap bibir penuh yang terbuka itu sambil merentangkan paha wanita itu lebar-lebar dan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam kebagian tubuh wanita itu yang panas.

Ia bisa menikmati wanita ini... seluruh tubuh wanita ini.

Donghae mundur sedikit untuk mengamati wajah manis wanita itu. Rambut coklat, mata hitamnya yang menunjukkan kebingungan, kemarahan, dan semangat. Aromanya begitu lembut, beda dengan ryeowook yang memakai parfum mahal yang membuat indra donghae yang sangat peka kewalahan.

Donghae menginginkan wanita itu dengan hasrat sangat menggebu yang membuatnya terhenyak selama sesaat. Sudah berabad-abad lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia mendambakan seorang wanita seperti ini.

Wajah eunhyuk serasa terbakar ketika kejantan donghae mendesak pinggulnya secara menggelisahkan. Mungkin pria belum mati, tapi jelas sudah kaku. Tatapan bergairah pria itu diarahkan ke bibir eunhyuk, kekuatan maskulin dan sensualitas pria itu membuat eunhyuk kewalahan. Saat berbaring dibawah pria itu, eunhyuk menyadari betapa lemahnya dia dan betapa inginnya ia mengecap bibir indah itu. Pemikirannya tersebut membuatnya takut sekaligus bersemangat.

Pria itu mengerjap dan seolah ada selubung menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan suasana hatinya dari eunhyuk. Pria itu melepaskan eunhyuk. Sewaktu pria itu menjauh, eunhyuk melihat darah di sweter pinknya.

"oh tuhan! Kau berdarah?"

"lukanya akan sembuh." Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil duduk disebelahnya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mempercayai nada acuh tak acuh pria itu. Melihat banyaknya darah di pakaiannya, menurutnya pria itu terluka parah.

Pria itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya dirambut eunhyuk. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memelototi belenggu perak besar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, kemudian mulai menarik-nariknya dengan marah. Dari mata pria itu, eunhyuk tau bahwa belenggu ini lebih mengesalkan.

Setelah pria itu bangun dan tidak berbaring diatasnya. Eunhyuk tersambar kemurungan suram dari wajah pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat romantis dan menarik dari wajah itu. Sesuatu yang heroik. Dengan sangat mudah, eunhyuk membayangkan pria iru berpakaian ala berandalan era Regency atau kesatria abad pertengahan. Sosok klasiknya memiliki kualitas tak tergambarkan yang tampak tidak sesuai dengan dunia modern saat ini.

"wah wah... Dark Hunter, sang pemburu kegelapan sudah bangun." Kata sebuah suara tak bertubuh. Eunhyuk mengenali suara itu sebagai suara orang yang menyergapnya di rumah ryeowook.

"Desiderius atau changmin?" tanya pria disebelahnya dengan nada menegur sambil memandangi dinding-dinding coklat. "masih suka memainkan permainan kecil ternyata. Sekarang jadilah daimon yang baik dan tunjukkanlah dirimu padaku."

"pada saat yang tepat Dark Hunter. Kau mengerti, aku tidak seperti orang lain yang kabur dan gemetar ketakutan karena serigala besar dan jahat. Akulah penebang kayu yang besar dan jahat yang menghabisi serigala itu."

Suara tak bertubuh itu diam sebentar untuk memberi kesan dramatis.

"kau dan kim ryeowook telah memburu saudara-saudaraku tanpa ampun, dan kini waktunya telah tiba bagi kalian untuk mengenal rasa takut. Begitu aku selesai dengan kalian berdua, kalian akan memohon kepadaku untuk mengijinkan kalian mati.

"changmin sayang, aku belum pernah memohon sekalipun dalam hidupku dan matahari akan terbelah sebelum aku sempat memohon kepada makhluk sepertimu."

"kesombongan." Cetus changmin.

Dark hunter mendorong tubuhnya berdiri dan eunhyuk melihat luka dibagian samping tubuh itu. Kemejanya sedikit sobek dan darah menodai lantai, tapi sepertinya pria itu tak menyadari lukanya.

"katakan padaku, apa kau suka belenggumu? Belenggu itu ditempa oleh Hephaestus. Hanya dewa atau kunci yang dibuat oleh Hephaestus yang bisa membukanya. Dan karena para dewa sudah menelantarkanmu..."

Dark hunter memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Ekspresi sengit pada wajahnya pasti bisa membuat iblis ketakutan. "aku merasa akan sangat senang saat membunuhmu."

Changmin tertawa. "aku ragu kau akan mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukannya begitu teman kecilmu tau kau itu apa."

Dark hunter melirik eunhyuk dengan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan merahasiakan identitasnya. Eunhyukpun bingung, padahal ia jelas-jelas berbeda dengan ryeowook dari segi wajah dan apapun itu hanya sama-sama manis.

"apa karena kau merantai kami?" tanya dark hunter. "kau mau melihat kami bertarung?"

"tidak." Sahut changmin. "bukan begitu rencanaku. Kalau kalian saling membunuh, boleh saja. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah melepasmu saat fajar datang, kau mengertikan? Dark hunter~ sang pemburu kegelapan akan diburu dan aku akan senang sekali melacakmu dan membuatmu menderita. Tidak ada tempat untukmu bersembunyi. Aku pasti aku bisa menemukanmu dimanapun kau bersembunyi."

"menurutmu, kau mampu memburuku?"

"tentu saja! Aku mengenal kelemahanmu lebih baik daripada dirimu sendiri."

"aku tidak punya kelemahan."

"berbicara layaknya dark hunter sejati, tapi kita semua mempunyai kelemahan seperti tumit achilles, khususnya mereka yang melayani artemis. Tidak terkecuali kau."

Eunhyuk bersumpah ia hampir bisa mendengar desiderus atau yang di panggil dark hunter changmin menjilat bibir dengan penuh kepuasan.

"kelemahanmu terbesarmu adalah darah bangsawanmu. Wanita itu membencimu, tapi kau tidak mau membunuhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sementara dia berusaha membunuhmu, kau harus melindunginya dariku dengan nyawamu. Kau tidak bisa menolak manusia yang sedang kesulitan kan?"

"changmin, changmin, changmin." ujar dark hunter. "apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

"jangan coba-coba menggunakan nada lancang itu kepadaku!"

"waeyo?"

"karena aku bukan daimon kecil penakut yang berlari ketakutan darimu. Akulah mimpi terburukmu."

Dark hunter mencibir. "apa kau harus menggunakan kata-kata klise itu? Ayolah desiderius, apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang orisinal ketimbang dialog film murahan yang membosankan itu?"

"berhentilah mencemoohku."

"maaf kau benar. Hal paling sederhana yang bisa kulakukan adalah menghormatimu sebelum menghabisimu."

"kau tidak akan menghabisiku, dark hunter. Kaulah yang akan mati kali ini. Apa kau pernah memikirkan betapa wanita ini memperlambatmu? Belum lagi keberadaan teman-teman kecilnya. Mereka akan mencabikmu dan kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berdoa agar itu terjadi. Kau belum pernah merasakan penderitaan yang akan kutimpakan kepadamu kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Dengan bibir membentuk garis yang kaku dan tegang. Dark hunter tersenyum karena ancaman desiderius. "kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu."

"lihat saja nanti!"

Eunhyuk mendengar suara mikrofon dimatikan. Dark hunter menyentak belenggu itu lagi. "aku akan membunuh pecandu film horor itu."

"ya!ya!ya!" seru eunhyuk ketika pria itu mengepak-ngepakkan lengannya sewaktu berusaha melepaskan diri. Pria itu berhenti dan memandang eunhyuk, tatapannya melembut.

"kalian beda, tapi kenapa ia pikir kau itu ryeowook. Hanya saja sama-sama manis. Apa kau tau dimana ryeowook berada?"

"aku bahkan tidak tau sekarang dimana, sekarang jam berapa. Terlebih lagi, aku tida tau apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Siapa kau dan siapa pria itu tadi?" kemudian eunhyuk merendahkan suaranya dan menambahkan. " apa dia bisa mendengar kita?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memperhatikan wanita itu selama semenit. Tidak kelihatan histeris... atau mungkin belum, dan donghae ingin tetap begitu. Memberitahu wanita itu bahwa Desiderius adalah iblis penghisap jiwa yang mengejar sepupunya sepertinya bukan cara terbaik untuk mempertahankan keadaan itu. Tentu saja, mengingat kegemaran ryeowook dalam memburu vampir, seharusnya wanita itu juga tidak terlalu terkejut.

Donghae memejamkan mata dan mencoba menjangkau pikiran wanita itu dan mendapatkan konfirmasi atas kecurigaannya. Ada sejumlah besar ketakutan dalam diri wanita itu. Tidak seperti ryeowook, wanita itu tidak langsung mengambil kesimpulan, tapi penasaran dan marah karena situasi mereka. Donghae bisa saja memberitahu segalanya tanpa membuat wanita itu ketakutan, tapi naluri dark hunternya bekerja atas dasar kebutuhan.

Sekarang yang dibutuhkan oleh wanita itu adalah yang paling minimum. Kalau beruntung donghae bisa memisahkan mereka tanpa harus mengungkapkan apapun tentang dirinya kepada wanita itu.

"aku dijuluki hunter dan pria itu tadi adalah orang yang ingin menyakiti sepupumu." Kata donghae dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"terimakasih, tapi kalau itu aku sudah tau." Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. Seharusnya ia takut karena semua ini, tapi tidak. Amarahnya terlalu besar. Sejujurnya, eunhyuk malah lega karena mereka salah tangkap, karena ryeowook pasti sudah melancarkan serangan kamikaze dan membuat dirinya sendiri terbunuh.

Eunhyuk menatap hunter dan kerutan keningnya bertambah dalam. "apa kau teman ryeowook?"

Hunter memandangnya dengan bingung, lalu menariknya sampai berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk dada, pinggul, dan kaki. Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan betapa kencangnya tubuh itu ketika tangannya tertarik oleh tangan hunter dan waktu tangannya menyentuh bagian paha dalam hunter yang keras, ia mengira ia akan mengerang.

Hunter diciptakan untuk seks dan kecepatan. Sayang sekali pria itu bukan tipenya. Malah, pria itu kebalikan total dari segala yang diinginkannya dalam diri seorang pria.

"sial, dia mengambil ponselku." Hunter mengumpat, lalu mebawa eunhyuk kepintu. Mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan mengamati engsel pintu. Hunter melepas sepatu botnya yang sebelah kiri, eunhyuk memperhatikan ketika hunter menekan salah satu hiasan perak pada tumit sepatu botnya dan belati tajam sepanjang hampir 15cm keluar dari ujung sepatu tersebut.

"wow, sungguh menakutkan." Komentar eunhyuk dengan masam.

"sayangku, kau belum melihat yang menakutkan." Ucap hunter dan memandang eunhyuk dengan kesal.

Eunhyuk menyeringai melihat sikap pria itu dan mendengus. Hunter tidak menghiraukannya. Menggunakan belati bergerigi, pria itu berusaha mencongkel engsel yang berkarat.

"kau akan merusak belatimu kalau tidak berhati-hati."

"tidak ada benda apapun didunia ini yang bisa merusak belati ini."

"sebagaimana tidak ada benda apapun didunia ini yang bisa menggerakkan engsel ini."

Hunter menggeram ketika engsel tersebut bergeming. Ia memasukkan belatinya, kemudian kembali menggunakan sepatu botnya.

"bagaimana kau mengenal ryeowook?" tanya eunhyuk, berusaha untuk memusatkan pikiran kepada masalah yang relevan dan bukan kepada betapa inginnya ia mengecap bibir pria itu.

"aku mengenalnya karena ia selalu menghalangiku. Mengapa Kalian manusia terus menerus memiliki keinginan untuk menyelidiki hal-hal yang seharusnya kalian abaikan?"

"aku tidak menyelidiki... mwo? Kalian manusia?" hunter tidak menjawab. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukkan belenggunya." Aku terjebak denganmu dan aku butuh jawaban."

"tidak, kau tidak membutuhkannya."

Itu sudah cukup, eunhyuk paling benci pria-pria alfa. Jenis akulah-prianya-sayang-biar-aku-yang-mengemudi yang suka mendominasi membuatnya muak.

"baiklah cowok macho. Aku bukan wanita bodoh yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata kepada pria kekar yang mengenakan pakaian kulit hitam. Jangan mencoba taktik pria tangguhmu kepadaku. Kuberi tau, dikantorku aku dikenal sebagai wanita yang suka memberi perintah."

"cowok macho?" donghae tidak percaya. Dalam hidupnya yang sangat panjang belum pernah ada orang yang berani menantangnya. Sebagai makhluk fana, ia pernah membuat seluruh pasukan romawi kabur ketakutan karena kedatangannya. Hanya ada beberapa pria yang berani menatapnya.

Sebagai dark hunter, ia begitu banyak daimon dan apollite gemetar takut karena kehadirannya. Namanya dibisikkan dengan penuh kekaguman dan penghormatan, dan wanita ini memanggilnya...

"pria kekar yang mengenakan pakaian kulit hitam. Kurasa aku belum pernah merasa lebih terhina lagi." Ujar donghae.

Donghae memandangi wanita itu, wanita itu tidak memiliki kecantikan klasik, tapi ada suatu kualitas eksotis pada matanya yang memberinya pesona gaib. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat digerai, menyentuh bahu langsingnya. Tapi tetap matanyalah yang mempesona, hangat dan cerdas, mata itu sekarang dipicingkan kearah donghae dengan sengit.

Rona samar menghiasi pipi wanita itu, membuat matanya tampak lebih gelap. Terlepas dari bahaya mengancam mereka, donghae bertanya-tanya akan seprti apa wanita itu setelah menghabiskan semalam penuh dengan seks kasar dan melelahkan. Donghae bisa membayangkan mata wanita itu gelap karena gairah, rambut kusut, pipi merona, dan bibih basah serta bengkak karena ciumannya. Pemikirannya itu membuat tubuh donghae serasa terbakar, hingga ia bisa merasakan sensasi tertusuk yang sudah akrab dibelakang lehernya.

"sebentar lagi fajar."

"darimana kau tau?"

"aku tau saja." Donghae menarik wanita itu kekiri, kemudian mulai memeriksa dinding yang kusam untuk mencari jalan keluar."begitu kita dilepaskan, kita harus mencari cara untuk membuka belenggu ini."

"baik sekali kau mau menyampaikan hal yang sudah jelas." Eunhyuk melirik tubuh pria itu dan melihat luka kasar dibalik kain yang sobek. "kau benar-benar harus merawatnya."

"tuhan tidak mengijinkanku berdarah sampai mati, jadi kau tidak perlu menyeret mayatku yang sudah membusuk."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan hidungnya karena jijik. "kau berusaha menakut-nakutiku?" sebelum hunter bereaksi. Eunhyuk merenggut bagian bawah kemeja pria itu dan mengangkatnya. Eunhyuk membeku sewaktu melihat perut telanjang hunter. Perutnya ramping, keras, dan rata, jenis perut sixpack berotot yang akan membuat pesenam manapun iri. Tapi yang membuat eunhyuk terengah adalah banyaknya bekas luka di tubuh itu, terutama luka dalam dan panjang pada bagian samping tubuh itu yang melintang sampai ke tulang rusuk yang paling bawah.

"oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"kalau maksudmu bekas luka-luka ini, aku membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyebutkan semuanya. Kalau maksudmu luka yang dalam dan pangjang itu diakibatkan oleh apollite berusia 13tahun."

"kau dijebak?"

"bukan yang pertama kalinya."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah sambil memandangi hunter. Aura bahaya dan kematian mengelilingi pria itu. Ia bergerak seperti predator yang tangkas dan anggun. Dan mata itu...

Seperti biasa melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari keadaan disekelilingnya. Mata hitam yang nakal itu memiliki kilat lembut yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata dan eunhyuk terengah setiap kali pria itu menatapnya.

Hunter memancarkan seksualitas maskulin yang nyaris tidak wajar. Eunhyuk sudah melihat banyak pria yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menampilkan sedikit saja dari apa yang telah dilimpahkan oleh alam kepada pria ini.

Hunter menghela napas sambil menyeret eunhyuk berkeliling ruangan, mengamati dinding seolah sedang mencari pintu rahasia.

"mengapa kau ingin membunuh Desiderius?"

"karena dia bukan hanya membunuh manusia, tapi dia mencuri jiwa mereka."

"apa dia bisa melakukannya?"

"kau bilang kau sudah menyaksikan segalanya. Mestinya kau beritahu aku."

Eunhyuk ingin mencekik pria itu. Dalam hidupnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria yang lebih arogan ataaupun menyebalkan.

"mengapa aku selalu terjebak dengan omong kosong supranatural ini? Apa berlebihan kalau aku meminta yang biasa-biasa saja?"

"hidup memang jarang seperti yang kita inginkan."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sewaktu mendengar kata itu, dan nada ganjil pada suara hunter.

Donghae mendongak dan mengangkat tangan untuk memberi isyarat supaya wanita itu diam. Entah darimana, kenop pintu mengeluarkan bunyi klik.

"tok tok." Kata desiderius. "kalian memiliki sepanjang hari untuk bersembunyi. Saat malam tiba, kita berburu."

"Ya, ya... kau dan anjing kecilmu juga." Nada ringan hunter membuat eunhyuk kagum. Kata-kata dingin desiderius benar-benar tidak mempengaruhinya.

"kau tidak takut pada ancamannya?"

"sayang, hari ketika aku takut padanya adalah hari ketika aku tergeletak dikakinya dan memberinya belati untuk mencabut jantungku. Satu-satunya yang aku takutkan adalah mengembalikanmu kepada sepupumu dan meyakinkan si ratu keras kepala itu untuk melupakan masalah ini sampai aku bisa menemukan changmin sialan itu dan mengirim jiwanya kepembuangan yang menjadi tempat asalnya."

Diluar kehendaknya dan terlepas dari bahaya yang mengancam mereka, eunhyuk tertawa sewaktu mendengar kata-kata pria itu. "ratu keras kepala? Kau mengenal ryeowook dengan baik."

Hunter tidak menghiraukan komentar eunhyuk ketika dengan berhati-hati ia melindungi eunhyuk dengan tubuhnya, kemudian pintu terbuka secara perlahan. Ia berhenti untuk memandang kesekelilingnya. Diluar pintu terdapat sebuah lorong sempit dengan jendela-jendela besar berlapis debu yang menunjukkan matahari yang sedang terbit.

"sial." Hunter menggeram pelan sambil melangkah mundur kedalam ruangan.

"apa?" tanya eunhyuk, jantungnya berdebar saking ngerinya. "apa ada orang diluar sana?"

"tidak."

"kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Hunter menggertakkan giginya, memandang lorong dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak eunhyuk mengerti.

"apa masalahnya? Sekarang sudah fajar dan tidak ada orang diluar sana. Ayo pergi."

"masalahnya bukanlah orang. Masalahnya adalah matahari. Dan itu menjadi masalah karena..."

Hunter ragu-ragu selama beberapa detak jantung, kemudian membuka mulut dan menggerakkan lidah kegigi taringnya yang panjang dan runcing.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. BAB 3A

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3A**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mr. Pria Tampan ternyata seorang vampir!_

"oh, tidak. tidak. tidak." sekujur tubuh eunhyuk gemetaran saking ngerinya, dan ia membutuhkan seluruh pengendalian diri yang ia miliki untuk tidak menjerit.

"apa kau akan menghisap darahku dan membunuhku?"

"kalau aku mau membunuhmu, bukankah menurutmu seharusnya kau sudah mati?"

Hunter mendekat dan menampilkan seringaian masam dan berbahaya yang eunhyuk tau ditunjukkan untuk mengintimidasinya. Dan... ya ampun, itu sangat berhasil. Hunter mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan membelai kulit leher dimana urat nadi eunhyuk berada. Sentuhan seringan bulu itu membuat tubuh eunhyuk panas-dingin.

"kalau dipikir lagi, aku bisa menghisapmu sampai kering dan menggerogoti tanganmu dengan taringku dan membebaskan diri. Tapi kau beruntung, aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"jangan sinis, oke?" jantung eunhyuk berdebar-debar karena tidak yakin apakah hunter bercanda atau benar-benar akan bersikap mengerikan dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya. Bayangkan jika kau jadi aku, aku hanya berniat mengeluarkan anjing ryeowook supaya tidak membuat berantakan tempat tidur. Aku ingin melakukannya tapi kepalaku malah dipukul dan kemudian aku dirantai bersama seorang vampir. Maafkan aku kalau agak aneh saat ini."

Yang membuat eunhyuk terkejut, hunter menurunkan tangannya dan mundur. "kau benar, kurasa kau tidak terbiasa diserang oleh orang lain untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas."

Dari nada suara hunter, eunhyuk tau bahwa pria itu, disisi lain, sudah sangat terbiasa mendapati dirinya terlibat dalam situasi semacam ini.

"kalau bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak menyantap manusia."

Untuk suatu alasan, eunhyuk merasa lebih baik setelah hunter mengatakan hal tersebut. Bukan berarti ia percaya. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sedikit menenangkan.

"jadi, kau seperti angel?"

"kau terlalu sering menonton tv. Angel mempunyai jiwa, sedangkan aku tidak."

"sekarang kau bersikap menakutkan lagi."

Ekspresi wajah hunter mengulangi kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya: _sayang, kau belum melihat yang lebih menakutkan._

Hunter kembali berpaling ke arah pintu. "baiklah. Kita harus berlari sebelum matahari semakin naik lebih tinggi lagi. Hm.. masalahnya aku tidak tau lorong ini mengarah kemana. Seandainya lorong ini berujung ditempat terbuka dan aku mengalami kematian menyakitkan karena dilahap api, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"bantuan?" tanya eunhyuk tidak percaya. Pria ini memiliki keberanian sangat besar. Hunter menggertaknya, mengancamnya, lalu berani meminta bantuan?

"tentu! Why not?" cetus eunhyuk.

Hunter melepas cincin dari tangan kanannya dan memberikannya kepada eunhyuk. "aku ingin kau membawanya dan mencari sebatang pohon."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandangi cincin ditangannya. Emas itu tergores dan gompal di sejumlah tempat seolah diperlakukan dengan sangat buruk atau mungkin tangan yang menyandangnya telah sering terluka. Bagian atas cincin itu terbuat dari batu rubi datar dan dihiasi oleh pedang dari berlian yang dikelilingi daun salam dari zamrud dan dinaungi mahkota dari safir. Eunhyuk tahu cincin itu merupakan benda antik yang berharga. Eunhyuk memasukkan cincin itu ke kantong jinsnya. Mengapa hunter mempercayakan cincin ini kepadanya?

"pohon apa saja?" tanya eunhyuk.

"apa saja, lalu ucapkan kata-kata ini 'artemis, aku memanggilmu kedalam wujud manusia' cukup katakan sekali begitu aku tiada, setelah itu tunggu sampai seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat tinggi muncul dan katakan padanya bahwa kau membutuhkan perlindungan dari ancaman changmin."

"kau mau aku memanggil seorang dewi untuk melindungiku?"

"kalau tidak, changmin akan menangkapmu dan ryeowook."

"mengapa kau peduli?"

"yaish... sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi manusia dari daimon. Itulah yang dilakukan seorang dark hunter."

Walaupun wajahnya keras, ada sedikit cahaya pada mata hunter yang membuat eunhyuk tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar penjelasan tersebut.

"apa itu daimon?"

"mereka vampir pecandu steroid yang ingin menjadi tuhan. Sekarang, berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan melakukannya."

Mengapa tidak? Permintaan itu memang aneh, tapi kalau dipikir lagi... mengingat fakta bahwa ia sedang dibelenggu oleh seorang vampir, punya hak apa ia untuk menentukan mana yang aneh dan mana yang tidak?

"baiklah."

"bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita lari."

Sebelum eunhyuk sempat memprotes, hunter sudah menyentak belenggu pada pergelangan tangannya, berlari keluar kesebelah kanan pintu dan menyusuri lorong. Saat mereka berlari dilantai yang kotor, eunhyuk menyadari bahwa mereka berada disebuah pabrik terlantar atau bangunan semacamnya. Di ujung lorong terdapat tangga yang menuju kebawah. Hunter menarik eunhyuk hingga mereka sampai dibawah tangga yang mengarah kesebuah ruangan kosong berukuran sangat besar yang berlantai semen. Dinding bajanya yang tua sudah retak dan sinar matahari menembus masuk.

Hunter mundur kebalik bayangan, menjauhi cahaya matahari. Wajahnya kelihatan sedikit terbakar karena matahari tapi secara keseluruhan ia tidak tampak terpengaruh oleh kecepatan lari mereka yang gila-gilaan.

"sekarang apa?" tanya eunhyuk sambil mengendalikan napasnya. Napas hunter bahkan tidak tersengal tapi matanya agak terlalu panas sewaktu menatap payudara eunhyuk dengan penuh minat. Eunhyuk bersidekap. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat senyum sungguhan pada wajah hunter saat ia menyadari tangan pria itu sudah begitu dekat dengan payudaranya. Sangat dekat, hingga membuat api menjalar dipembuluh darahnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menurunkan tangannya kesamping tubuhnya ketika senyum hunter menggodanya. Walaupun dilakukan dengan bibir terkatup dan tampak kejam, senyum itu tetap memikat. Kilat geli pada mata hunter begitu mempesona dan wajah pria itu melembut, menunjukkan pesona kekanak-kanakan yang bisa melumerkan hati wanita manapun.

Hunter melayangkan pandangan kesekeliling pabrik. "aku berharap jika punya ponsel sekarang atau kereta bawah tanah disini. Seharusnya aku menerima order di New York itu."

"order? Apa berburu benar-benar suatu pekerjaan?"

"ya, bahkan mereka membayarku untuk melakukannya."

"siapa yang membayarmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, hunter mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk diam dengan gerakan yang mulai membuat eunhyuk jengkel. Dua detik kemudian, eunhyuk mendengar seseorang berjalan diluar. Hunter semakin menariknya ke balik bayangan sementara mereka mendengarkan. Lengan hunter bebas dirangkulkan ke bahu eunhyuk, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Eunhyuk membeku ketika seluruh punggungnya menempel kedada hunter dan gelombang gairah yang tidak pantas berkecamuk didalam dirinya. Panas tubuh hunter menghangatkannya, dan aura kekuatan yang murni dan maskulin membuatnya kewalahan. Yang lebih menggelisahkan lagi, aroma sang hunter. Ia menginginkan pria ini.

 _Kau ini sinting? Pria ini vampir! Ya, tapi vampir yang amat seksi._

Donghae tidak bisa bernapas karena wanita ini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Indra-indranya yang peka membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasakan wanita itu. Ia mendengar debar jantung wanita itu bertambah kencang, merasakan tenggorokan kering wanita itu, tapi yang lebih parah lagi, ia merasakan gairah ditubuh itu. Gairah itu semakin menggugah hasratnya terhadap wanita ini dan mengingatkannya mengapa ia mengindari wanita itu semampu mungkin.

Tepat pada saat itu rasanya sulit untuk mengingat bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki wanita ini dan bahkan lebih sulit lagi untuk melupakan aroma tubuh itu. Cara wanita itu bergerak, tubuh itu lentur merupakan suatu simfoni keanggunan, dan dengan sangat mudah donghae membayangkan wanita itu menduduki tubuhnya sementara ia mengajarkan kenikmatan seksual yang ia yakin belum pernah diberikan oleh pria lain kepada wanita itu.

Selangkangannya menegang hingga terasa sakit. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia setegang ini karena seorang wanita dan ia membutuhkan segenap kekuatan untuk tidak mencium wanita itu dan menghirup aromanya yang manis dan hangat sambil...

Donghae meregangkan tangan di bahu wanita itu ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya perlu menurunkan tangannya sejauh 7sentimeter lagi dan ia sudah bisa...

Hanya tujuh sentimeter...

Tiba-tiba suara walkie-talkie memecah keheningan. "itu buruh bangunan," bisik wanita itu, bergegas menghampiri jendela. Donghae mendesis ketika ditarik kebawah cahaya matahari. Ia menarik wanita itu kembali ke dalam kegelapan.

"maaf." Bisik eunhyuk. Ia berigsut mendekati jendela, memastikan hunter tidak terseret kebawah cahaya matahari.

"hei."

Buruh bangunan itu mendongak kearahnya, melotot. Ia menghampiri jendela dan melihat kedalam. Matanya dipicingkan. " apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sana? Area ini terlarang untuk umum."

"ceritanya panjang. Versi singkatnya adalah aku ditinggalkan disini. Apa kau punya ponsel? Boleh aku pinjam?

Masih melotot, buruh itu menyerahkan ponsel kepada eunhyuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Hunter langsung mengambilnya dari tangan eunhyuk.

"hei!" bentak eunhyuk, berusaha meraih ponselmitu kembali. Setelah menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan eunhyuk, hunter tidak menghiraukan eunhyuk sewaktu menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"kita ada dimana?" tanya hunter kepada si buruh bangunan sambil menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya.

"pabrik..."

"di pinggiran seoul?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi karena hunter mengenali tempat ini. Seumur hidup, ia sudah tinggal di seoul tapi tidak tahu-menahu tentang tempat ini.

"iya," jawab buruh itu.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan hunter yang sedang menelpon entah siapa eunhyuk tidak tau dari dekat. Ia terkagum-kagum karena hunter bisa bicara tanpa menunjukkan taringnya dan setelah eunhyuk memikirkannya, bagaimana mungkin kulit vampir berwarna kecoklatan dan tubuh sehangat itu? Bagaimana mungkin hunter memiliki denyut nadi dan debar jantung? Bukankah vampir seharusnya seperti mayat hidup yang dingin dan pucat?

"aku butuh jemputan untuk keluar dari sini, kalau bisa sebelum matahari naik semakin tinggi." Hunter menutup telpon dan melemparkan ponsel keluar jendela kepada buruh bangunan.

"yak! Aku membutuhkannya!"

"mau menelpon siapa?"

"bukan urusanmu tuan."

"selama kita masih terbelenggu, itu urusanku."

"bung, kalau kau macam-macam denganku, aku akan mengambil dua langkah kekanan."

"jangan coba-coba menelpon sepupumu." Ekspresi wajah hunter membuat eunhyuk enggan untuk menguji keberuntungan. Ia mengembalikan ponsel kepada si buruh dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"kalian tau, kalian harus keluar darisana. Bangunan itu..."

Hunter mengangkat tangan dan mata buruh itu menjadi kosong, hampa. "tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam bangunan. Pergi dan kerjakan apapun yang harus kau kerjakan."

Buruh itu menjauh tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pengendalian pikiran? Eunhyuk memandang hunter dengan mulut menganga. Tentu saja hunter bisa mengendalikan pikiran, ia seorang vampir.

"aku harap kau tidak melakukan itu padaku."

"jangan khawatir. Kau terlalu keras kepala sehingga trik itu tidak akan berhasil."

"bagus."

"kalau dari sudut pandangku, itu tidak bagus."

Eunhyuk memandang hunter dengan curiga. Hunter sedang bersandar disebuah pilar dengan santai dan memejamkan mata, tapi eunhyuk mendapat kesan yang berbeda bahwa pria itu mewaspadai keadaan disekeliling mereka, baik didalam maupun diluar ruangan.

"mengapa kau menjadi vampir? Apa ada orang yag mengubahmu diluar kehendakmu?"

"tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjadi dark hunter kecuali dia bersedia."

"dan kau bersedia untuk..."

"untuk mengorbankan manusia mungil yang suka ikut campur kalau dia tidak berhenti menggangguku."

Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya, seharusnya ia takut pada hunter, namun ia terus mendengar kata-kata changmin dibenaknya yang membuatnya tau bahwa hunter tidak akan menyakiti manusia.

Apa benar?

Matanya menjelajahi tubuh hunter yang menggairahkan, berharap ia tau pasti. Mereka berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa selama sesaat.

"kebetulan aku bosan dan kalau aku harus berdiri disini untuk menunggu jemputanmu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu."

Pandangan hunter diturukan ke bibir eunhyuk, kemudian turun secara perlahan ke payudara dan pinggulnya. Pria itu memejamkan mata, tapi walaupun begitu eunhyuk melihat hasrat murni pada kedalaman mata itu. Eunhyuk merasakannya, panas dan menuntut.

"aku bisa memikirkan satu cara untuk menghabiskan waktu..."

"kau tidak akan menghisap darahku kan?"

"aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu, cintaku. Aku ingin menggigiti setiap jengkal tubuh telanjangmu, terutama payudaramu..." eunhyuk mengangkat tangan dan menghentikan kata-kata hunter dengan menempelkan jarinya dibibir pria itu dan sensasinya membuat eunhyuk merasa seperti disengat listrik. Bersusah payah menelan ludah, ia menurunkan jarinya yang bertengger manis di bibir hunter.

"aku tidak tau vampir bisa berhubungan seks."

"kau dan aku bisa melakukan eksperimen kecil untuk mencari tau."

Seharusnya eunhyuk marah dan tersinggung, tapi ia merasa apa saja selain tergugah oleh kata-kata hunter. Ide itu benar-benar menarik baginya ketika pandangannya diturunkan ketubuh hunter.

Donghae merasakan kebingungan wanita itu. Wanita iu benar-benar mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Donghae tau bahwa melihat bibir terbuka wanita itu membuatnya tergoda dengan suatu cara yang belum pernah membuatnya tergoda sebelumnya. Wanita itu memang tipe yang selalu menarik baginya. Cerdas, berani, dan mempesona.

Donghae membayangkan ia mendesak wanita itu kedinding sementara ia beraksi dengan keras, cepat, dan dasyat. Donghae bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya berada dalam tubuh wanita itu. Bisa mendengar erangan wanita itu ditelinganya sementara ia...

Donghae menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir bayangan itu. Donghae menggertakkan gigi saat hawa panas membuat darahnya mendidih dan betapapun donghae menginginkan wanita itu, wanita itu bukan miliknya. Ia adalah dark hunter, dan wanita itu manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Donghae mendongak ketika mendengar suara sirine samar yang sedang mendekat. Dalam hati ia mensyukuri pemilihan waktu sehun. Anehnya ambulan tersebut berhenti didepan pabrik selama sesaat, kemudian kedua pintu depan terbuka dan ambulan itu masuk.

"jemputanmu?" hunter mengangguk.

Setelah ambulan memasuki pabrik dan cahaya matahari tidak bisa menjangkaunya, seorang pria tinggi dan putih keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Ia bersiul pelan sewaktu melihat wajah hunter yang terbakar matahari.

"hyung, kau kelihatan kacau. Apa aku perlu bertanya tentang belenggunya?"

"tidak, kecuali kau mau mati."

"oke. Aku sudah punya gambaran, tapi ada masalah. Kau akan terlihat mencurigakan didalam kantong mayat. Orang pasti akan bertanya-tanya."

"katakan saja aku kena serangan jantung saat sedang melakukan petualangan seks dengannya."

Hawa dingin menjalar ke punggung eunhyuk saat mengingat kata-kata junsu sehari sebelumnya.

"inilah satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini."

"untukmu mungkin, aku bisa berjalan keluar dari sini sendiri dan mengubahmu menjadi debu."

"coba saja."

Eunhyuk melakukannya dan langsung menyadari bahwa para vampir yang berbahaya tidak akan bergerak kecuali kalau mereka menginginkannya.

"baiklah, kita masuk ke ambulan kalau begitu."

Hunter berjalan mendahuluinya. Saat sampai dibelakang ambulan, hunter mengangkat eunhyuk dengan santai yang membuat eunhyuk terkejut. Ia beranjak ke sebelah kiri, berusaha menyisakan ruang untuk hunter. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, hunter berbaring diatas tandu didalam kantong mayat warna hitam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sehun menutup resleting kantong mayat itu, setelah itu sehun ke bagian depan dan menghidupkan mesin ambulan.

Sehun membawa mereka kerumah sakit dalam waktu yang bisa memecahkan rekor, tapi perjalanan itu jauh dan mulus. Waktu sampai, eunhyuk berasa habis diombang-ambing, bagaikan kaos kaki dimesin cuci. Sehun berhenti dibelakang rumah sakit, dibawah tenda yang membuat sinar matahari tidak dapat menyentuh mereka. Sambil memperingatkan eunhyuk untuk tetap diam, dengan berhati-hati ia mengeluarkan tandu dari belakang supaya ia tidak menyakiti lengan eunhyuk sewaktu mereka turun dari ambulan.

Begitu memasuki pintu rumah sakit, eunhyuk merapatkan jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan noda darah pada sweternya. Hunter masih tak bergerak dan diam sepenuhnya ketika sehun mendorong tandu melewati area yang hiruk pikuk. Eunhyuk berjalan disebelah mereka, ingin rasanya meringis dan pingsan kalau mengingat betapa kentaranya belenggu itu. Apa belenggunya harus mengkilat secemerlang itu di bawah lampu-lampu neon? Apa changmin tidak bisa menemukan belenggu kecil seukuran borgol polisi?

Oh tidak, belenggunya harus setebal 13senti denga pola yunani aneh di sekelilingnya. Plus rantai yang panjangnya lebih dari 10sentimeter. Siapapun yang melihat pasti mengira belenggu itu berasal dari katalog seks aneh milik ryeowook dan setiap orang yang mereka lewati menoleh untuk memandangi mereka sambil melongo.

"Aku tidak melihat yang seperti itu selama paling tidak enam bulan," kata seorang staf rumah sakit sewaktu mereka melewati meja admisi.

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus enam bulan lalu itu. Kira-kira berapa usia pria malang itu?" Timpal staf lainnya.

"Entahlah, tapi dari tampang wanitanya, aku ingin mendaftar." Tawa mereka membuat wajah eunhyuk serasa terbakar.

"Hei sehunie."

"Hai dokter jung."

"Apa aku perlu bertanya?"

"Kau tau semua hal aneh yang memasuki kantorku." Jawab sehun sambil memasuki lift sementara eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Setelah sampai dikamar mayat, sehun membawa mereka ke sebuah lab remang-remang dan mengunci pintunya. Hunter membuka resleting kantong mayat dari dalam.

"Terima kasih," ujar hunter kepada sehun sambil duduk dan menyingkirkan kantong mayat dari tubuhnya. Ia melipatnya dan meletakkan di meja. Sehun membuka sebuah laci di kabinet kecil yang berada di sebelah pintu.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang, lepaskan mantel dan kemejamu hyung, agar aku bisa lihat apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Lukanya akan sembuh."

"Setelah infeksi?"

"Makhluk abadi tidak akan mati karena infeksi, sehun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengidap penyakit apapun."

"Arra arra, tapi kalau lukanya dirawat akan sembuh lebih cepat hyung. Aku tidak mau menerima jawaban tidak. Izinkan aku merawat lukamu itu hyung."

Donghae membuka mulut untuk kembali memprotes, tapi ia tau sehun keras kepala. Memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu, donghae menurut sebelum teringat mantel dan kemejanya tidak bisa dilepas seluruhnya karena belenggu itu. Ia menghela napas lelah dan membiarkan pakaiannya tergantung di lengan atasnya, kemudian kembali ke tandu dan bertopang dengan siku untuk menunggu sehun.

Ketika menunggu sehun memgambil peralatan, donghae mendengar debar jantung wanita disebelahnya berdebar-debar dan napas wanita itu bertambah cepat. Merasakan ketertarikan besar wanita itu sewaktu memandangi tubuhnya. Wanita itu menginginkannya dan gairah panas wanita itu membawa malapetaka baginya.

Tanpa memandang saja, donghae sudah tahu wanita itu sedang menjilat bibir yang penuh dan montok itu, dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika membayangkan rasanya. Rasa napas wanita itu diwajahnya, dan lidah wanita itu dilidahnya saat mereka berciuman. Demi para dewa! Ia pikir bangsa romawi telah menyiksanya! Penyiksa terbaik mereka masih amatir kalau di bandingkan dengan penderitaan fisik dan mental yamg diakibatkan oleh kedekatan wanita itu sekarang. Yang lebih menggelisahkan dari penampilan wanita itu adalah fakta bahwa ia menghadapi semuanya dengan baik. Sebagian besar wanita pasti sudah menjerit ketakutan atau menangis atau keduanya

Tapi... wanita itu menghadapi seluruh cobaan ini dengan keberanian dan kekuatan dari hati yang tidak dijumpai donghae untuk waktu yang lama.

Eunhyuk tersentak sewaktu hunter menatapnya membuatnya panas dan tidak bisa bernapas. Hunter bersandar ke tandu dengan kaki ditekuk dan sebelah lagi tergantung di pinggir. Denim hitam itu membalut tubuh hunter dan lengan berotot itu... keinginan eunhyuk untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh hunter begitu besar hingga ia merasa nyeri.

Kulit hunter yang berwarna kecoklatan bertentangan dengan apa yang diketahui eunhyuk tentang vampir. Bagaimana seorang vampir memiliki kulit berwarna kecoklatan yang mengundang?

Hunter berbaring ketika sehun mendekat dan eunhyuk melihat sebuah simbol busur dan anak panah ganda kecil distempel dibahu kirinya. Eunhyuk meringis saat membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu dan bertanya apakah hunter distempel secara sukarela atau dipaksa.

Sehun membersihkan luka yang tampakk parah itu dengan alkohol. Ia bersiap-siap untuk memberi bius lokal kepada hunter, tapi hunter menolak mentah-mentah dan mengatakan jika ia kebal terhadap bius membuat mulut eunhyuk menganga.

Terpana, eunhyuk meringis sewaktu sehun mengerjakan jahitan pertama. Eunhyuk memperhatikan sehun merawat hunter. Jantungnya serasa diremas ketika membayangkan hebatnya rasa sakit yang pasti dirasakan hunter.

"Apa tidak sakit?"

"Tidak."

Dari pembuluh darah yang bertonjolan dileher hunter dan dari caranya mengepalkan tangan, eunhyuk tau bahwa pria itu berbohong. Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan hunter.

"Genggam kuat-kuat."

Donghae tersentak saat merasakan kelembutan tangan wanita itu ditangannya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya seseorang menyentuhnya seperti itu. Sehun bertindak atas dasar rasa terima kasih dan kewajiban. Namun wanita ini...

Tidak ada alasan bagi wanita ini untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ia nyaris belum pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang sopan kepada wanita ini, tapi wanita ini mempedulikannya. Lebih dari itu, sentuhan sederhana tersebut menghanguskan seluruh tubuhnya sampai kehatinya yang terkurung. Donghae menelan ludah, lalu menegang. ia tidak boleh membiarkan wanita itu berada itu berada didekatnya. Wanita itu merupakan makhluk cahaya, sedangkan ia makhluk kegelapan. Mereka tidak cocok.

Begitu sehun selesai, hunter kembali memakai bajunya. Ia turun dari tandu dengan desisan pelan yang menyiratkan bahwa bagian samping tubuhnya perih.

Ponsel sehun berbunyi. "Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Kalian butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin dia butuh sarapan dan telepon."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sewaktu mendengar kata-kata hunter. Mengapa pria itu mengijinkannya menelpon sekarang?

"Teleponnya ada di tembok sana, tekan angka 9 untuk menelpon keluar. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin, tetaplah disini dan kunci pintunya."

Begitu sehun pergi, hunter beranjak supaya eunhyuk bisa duduk dibangku kecil yang ada didekat telepon.

"Apa kau ada kenalan didaerah sini? Mungkin bisa merusak belenggu yang dibuat dewa yunani."

" kurasa aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa."

"bagus, kita harus melakukannya. Sebaiknya sebelum matahari terbenam, kau juga harus menelpon ryeowook dan memintanya bersembunyi untuk beberapa hari."

"kau tahu, terus terang aku tidak suka menerima perintah. Tapi, aku sadar aku tidak berdaya. Kau tidak tahu betapa membenci semua omong kosong super natural ini. Jadi aku bersedia mendengarkanmu, tapi sebaiknya kau mulai memperlakukan aku layaknya manusia."

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cincin hunter dari kantung celananya dan mengembalikannya pada pria itu. "dan satu lagi, aku benar-benar harus ke kamar kecil."

Hunter tertawa terbahak-bahak. "tidak lucu!" bentak eunhyuk sewaktu hunter memakai cincinnya. "kau tau bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya tanpa harus mati saking malunya?"

"yang lebih penting lagi, apa kau tahu bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya tanpa membuatku ditangkap karena masuk ke kamar kecil wanita?"

Eunhyuk memelototi hunter dengan tajam. "kalau kau pikir aku mau masuk kekamar kecil pria, lupakan saja."

"kuharap kau bisa menahannya."

"aku tidak mau masuk kamar kecil pria!"

Lima menit kemudian eunhyuk berada dalam kamar kecil pria dan mengutuki hunter dengan suara pelan. "kau benar-benar merasa puas kalau bisa mengerjai orang kan?"

"aku hidup untuk itu." Sahut hunter dengan suara bosan sambil memunggungi eunhyuk. Lengannya ditekuk kebelakang punggung supaya eunhyuk bisa lebih leluasa dengan belenggu itu. Eunhyuk memelototi hunter. Kandung kemihnya serasa ingin meledak, tapi ia mendapat kesulitan besar karena pria itu berada diantara dirinya dan pintu bilik.

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"a-aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau kau berada disana."

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

Eunhyuk mendengus, ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, tapi akhirnya ia selesai dan wajahnya terasa lebih panas ketimbang siang hari pada musim panas di khatulistiwa. Ia mencuci tangan, sambil terus berusaha untuk tidak melihat hunter.

"ada tisu disepatumu." Kata hunter sambil melirik kaki eunhyuk.

"oh bagus sekali. apapun yang bisa menjadikan semua ini semakin memalukan bagiku. Apa kau bisa lebih pribadi lagi?"

Kilat nakal melintas dimata hunter. Kemudian tatapan gelap dan tajam diturunkan ke bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan hasrat hunter, merasakan kebutuhan pria itu untuk menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

See you next chap!


	5. BAB 3B

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3B**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prev chap

 _Kilat nakal melintas dimata hunter. Kemudian tatapan gelap dan tajam diturunkan ke bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan hasrat hunter, merasakan kebutuhan pria itu untuk menyentuhnya._

 _._

 _._

Tertegun, eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa bergerak, ketika hunter menangkup kepalanya, mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari dan menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya. Bau kulit dan rasa vampir menyengat indra eunhyuk. Dalam hidupnya, eunhyuk belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti bibir hunter di bibirnya. Ciuman hunter ganas dan panas ketika pria itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan menguasai bibirnya seperti perampok.

Setiap hormon dalam tubuh eunhyuk bergelora. Ia mengerang pelan. Oh Tuhan, pria itu mahir mencium. Dan rasa dari tubuh keras hunter ditubuhnya sangat luar biasa sehingga ia berpegangan ke bahu hunter, ingin sekali mengecap yang lebih lagi dari pria itu. Lidah hunter berdansa dengan lidahnya, sementara otot-otot keras pria itu bergerak-gerak dibawah tangannya. Saat lidahnya menyentuh taring hunter secara tidak sengaja, getar kenikmatan yang tidak terduga menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tahu hunter itu apa, bayangan tentang pria itu yang sedang menggigit lehernya benar-benar menarik bagi eunhyuk. Tapi tidak semenarik bayangan tentang membaringkan hunter dilantai yang dingin dan keras dan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dengan tubuh kuat dan ramping itu sampai mereka berdua kepanasan, berkeringat, dan kelelahan.

Donghae menegang ketika mengecap surga pertama yang tersedia untuknya setelah lebih dari dua ribu tahun. Ia menyadari bahwa lekuk tubuh wanita itu yang feminin dan lembut menempel ketubuhnya yang keras.

Ada keajaiban dalam ciuman wanita ini. Gairah yang murni dan belum pernah disalurkan. Mungkin wanita ini pernah berciuman, tapi donghae yakin belum pernah ada pria yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Tubuh donghae serasa terbakar, ia menggerakkan tangan menuruni punggung wanita itu, semakin mendesak wanita itu ketubuhnya. Ia menginginkan wanita itu dengan cara yang belum pernah ia rasakan kepada wanita lain sejak hari-harinya sebagai fana berakhir. Ia ingin menyentuh sekujur tubuh wanita itu. Merasakan wanita itu menggelinjang di pelukannya...

Donghae memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang manis dan feminin itu sementara tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan mendambakan wanita itu dengan hasrat primitif.

Eunhyuk terengah ketika hunter menurunkan tangan kepinggangnya, kemudian turun untuk menangkup bokongnya. Ia bukan jenis wanita yang membiarkan pria memperlakukannya seperti ini, namun ada sesuatu dalam diri hunter yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Ketika hunter menariknya dengan panas ke dinding dan mendesaknya kesana. Ia pikir ia akan benar-benar meleleh.

Dada hunter menempel ke dadanya, membuatnya semakin merasakan otot-otot keras dan ramping pria itu. Hunter merentangkan kakinya dengan paha yang kuat, dan mengangkat paha itu hingga menyentuh bagian tengah tubuhnya dengan cara yang membuat tubuhnya semakin berdenyut-denyut. Eunhyuk mendesis penuh kenikmatan ketika hunter memperdalam ciumannya yang menggebu-gebu.

Eunhyuk merangkulkan lengannya yang bebas ke leher hunter, menarik pria itu mendekat ketika kepalanya terasa pusing. Akan seperti apa rasanya kalau ia bercinta dengan predator yang belum dijinakkan?

Hunter mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan meninggalkan jejak membara dengan lidah mulai dari mulut sampai ke telinga eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasakan gesekan ringan dari taring huter dilehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar merespon hunter, mendambakan belaian pria itu. Lututnya melemah dan ia semakin bersandar ditubuh hunter. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"hei, kalian berdua. Ada yang datang."

Hunter mundur sambil menggeram. Ketika itulah eunhyuk baru menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"oh Tuhan, aku baru saja mencium seorang vampir."

"oh, para dewa,. Aku baru saja mencium seorang manusia."

Eunhyuk memicingkan mata kepada hunter. "apa kau mengejekku?"

"guys." Teriak sehun.

Hunter menarik tangan eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar melewati pintu. Seorang staf kebersihan memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa sewaktu memasuki kamar kecil dibelakang mereka.

Sehun membawa mereka ke kantor kecilnya yang berada di depan kamar mayat. Sebuah meja kayu terdapat di dinding seberang, dengan dua buah kursi didepannya. Sebuah sofa dengan selimut yang dilipat rapi dan sebuah bantal ada di sebelah kanan eunhyuk, sementara sebuah lemari penyimpanan surat ada disebelah kirinya. Sehun menunjukkan telepon dimeja kepada eunhyuk, kemudian meninggalkan mereka untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

Berusaha semampu mungkin untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamar kecil dan betapa menyenangkannya ketika hunter berada di dalam pelukannya, eunhyuk menelpon ryeowook sementara hunter berdiri di sebelahnya. Tentu saja, ryeowook langsung mengomelinya karena tidak mengeluarkan terminator.

"mian kalau terminator sampai buang air di selimutmu."

"memangnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu kemarin malam?"

"apa? Apa kau sudah kehilangan kekuatan paranormalmu? Aku di serang dirumahmu oleh salah seorang teman vampirmu."

"Mwo!? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk memandang hunter dan tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Secara fisik, ia baik-baik saja, tapi hunter melakukan hal aneh kepadanya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"aku selamat. Tapi mereka sedang mengincarmu, jadi kau harus bersembunyi di suatu tempat selama beberapa hari."

"kurasa tidak."

Hunter merebut telepon dari genggaman eunhyuk. "dengarkan aku gadis kecil. Sepupumu ada bersamaku. Kalau kau tidak meninggalkan rumah dan menghilang selama tiga hari kedepan, aku akan membuatnya berharap kau akan mendengarkanku."

"kalau kau sentuh dia, aku akan menusukmu dengan pasakku."

Hunter tertawa dengan masam. "itu sudah biasa bagiku. Sekarang, keluarlah dari rumahmu dan izinkan aku menangani masalah ini."

"bagaimana dengan eunhyuk?"

"dia aman selama kau mau mendengarkanku."

Hunter mengembalikan telepon ke eunhyuk. "hei wookie." Kata eunhyuk dengan malu-malu.

"apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

"tidak ada." Sahut eunhyuk, wajahnya terasa semakin panas sewaktu mengingat ciuman hunter. Membuatnya bergairah.

"oke dengar, aku segera kerumah yesung oppa dan kami akan mengumpulkan teman-teman, kemudian berangkat untuk mencarimu."

"jangan!" seru eunhyuk saat melihat ekspresi marah yang berbahaya melintas diwajah hunter. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu bisa mendengar percakapan telepon mereka seketika hawa dingin menjalar ditubuh eunhyuk.

"dengar wookie-ah, aku aman. Lakukan saja apa yang dia inginkan, oke?"

"aku tidak yakin."

"ayolah wookie, please. Percayalah padaku."

"kau, aku percaya. Dia? Sial, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia."

"aku tahu, kau pergi saja kerumah eommaku dan aku akan menghubungimu lagi, oke?"

"hmm oke, tapi jika kau tak menghubungiku nanti malam jam delapan, aku akan pergi berburu."

"baiklah."

Eunhyuk menutup telepon. Hunter mencondongkan badan ke arah eunhyuk, tubuh pria itu berada begitu dekat sehingga eunhyuk hampir bisa merasakan panasnya tubuhnya. Tatapan hunter menghujam eunhyuk. Pandangan hunter turun ke dada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memandang hunter, berusaha membaca suasana hati dan perasaan hunter, tapi pria itu seperti dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata.

Hunter menggosok-gosok matanya.

"apa lampu mengganggumu?" tanya eunhyuk.

"iya."

Sebelum eunhyuk sempat bertanya lagi, hunter sudah mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

" _hola rosa, como estd?"_

Bahasa spanyol? Pikir eunhyuk dengan kaget. Hunter berbicara bahasa spanyol dengan sempurna? Yang lebih menarik lagi adalah betapa seksinya kata-kata itu ketika diucapkan oleh hunter.

Hunter menjepit telepon dengan pipi dan bahu sambil memiijit pergelangan tanganya dimana belenggu itu telah meninggalkan bekas merah. Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah hunter menyadari intensitas liar yang muncul dimatanya setiap kali melihat belenggu itu.

"hei giljun-ah." Kata hunter setelah satu menit. "aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambil mobilku di sudut gangnam dan membawanya kerumah sakit biasanya. Kau bisa meninggalkannya ditempat parkir dokter. Berangkatlah pada pukul tiga dan setelah mengantar mobilku, kau boleh pulang lebih awal, tapi jangan lupakan gaji dan bonusnya."

Hunter terdiam selagi mendengarkan selama beberapa detik. "ambil juga koper cadangannya dari kabinet... ya, yang itu. Bawa koper itu dan kunci cadanganku ke rumah sakit. Bilang untuk Dr. Oh Sehun."

Hunter menegang seolah giljun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel. "ya, kau boleh libur besok tapi tetap nyalakan ponselmu kalau-kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu."

Hunter menggeram. "nak, jangan sampai aku mengubah nada suaraku kepadamu. Kau lupa, aku tau kau tidur dimana." Walaupun kata-kata itu kasar, ada nada humor yang tersirat di dalamnya. "baiklah, tapi jangan sampai koplingnya bermasalah lagi, sampai nanti."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi ketika hunter menutup telepon. "jadi, giljun itu siapa?"

"asistenku."

Eunhyuk memandang hunter dengan melongo. "oh tuhan, apa kau baru saja menjawab sebuah pertanyaan? Ya ampun, sebaiknya kita segera memanggil sehun kesini sebelum kau mati... atau tidak mati atau apapun yang dilakukan oleh vampir."

Hunter tersenyum.

"apa giljun tau kau itu apa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"yang tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya hanya orang-orang yang memang harus tau."

Eunhyuk memikirkannya selama satu menit. "kurasa aku istemewa, kalau begitu."

"terkutuk mungkin lebih tepat."

"tidak," ujar eunhyuk ketika memikirkannya dengan lebih baik. "kalau sedang tidak sinis, menakut-nakuti atau menggertak, sebenarnya berdekatan denganmu tidak menyebalkan." Dengan usil, ia menambahkan, "tentu saja, aku baru berada didekatmu selama dua menit saat kau tidak melakukan ketiganya, jadi mana bisa aku menilai?"

Wajah hunter melembut. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku harus tidur. Aku telah melalui malam yang panjang dan aku lelah."

Eunhyuk juga agak lelah. Tapi saat melihat sofa yang terbuat dari kulit imitasi, ia menyadari bahwa sofa itu tidak akan cukup untuk mereka berdua. Hunter tersenyum lembut kepada eunhyuk. "kau tidur disofa, ku tidur dilantai."

"apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"aku sudah pernah tidur ditempat-tempat yang lebih buruk."

"ya, tapi bukankah kau butuh peti mati?"

Hunter memandang eunhyuk dengan geli, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika hunter membawanya ke sofa. Tidak lama setelah berbaring, eunhyuk ,menyadari bahwa itu tidak akan berhasil.

"ini tidak nyaman. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lenganku menggantung dipinggir dan tubuhku lebih panjang dari sofa."

"apa saranmu?"

Eunhyuk mengambil selimut dan bantal, lalu berbaring diatas lantai disebelah hunter. Donghae tersentak ketika eunhyuk berbaring begitu dekat dengannya sehingga ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh wanita itu. Lebih parah lagi, satu-satunya cara untuk tidur dengan nyaman adalah merangkulkan lengannya ketubuh eunhyuk.

Seperti kekasih.

Pemikiran itu mencabik-cabik hati donghae dengan begitu dalam sehingga selama satu menit, ia tidak bisa bernapas ketika mengingat terakhir kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan karena menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang wanita dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Tanpa diminta, bayangan akan darah, serta kenangan akan rasa sakit yang tak kenal ampun dan melelahkan mengoyaknya dengan ganas, membuatnya tersentak. Itu masa lalu, katanya pada diri sendiri. Sejarah kuno. Tetap saja, beberapa hal mustahil untuk dilupakan. Dan bahkan pria yang memiliki kekuatan gaib sekalipun tidak bisa mengubur kenangan seperti itu.

 _Jangan dipikirkan._

Ini bukan waktu untuk mengenang. Ini waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Desiderius akan mengejarnya malam ini, dan kalau ia mau menyelamatkan eunhyuk dan ryeowook, ia harus bangun dan siap siaga.

Memejamkan mata, donghae membuat dirinya rileks. Hingga eunhyuk bergerak, dan bokong wanita itu menyenggol selangkangannya. Donghae menggertakkan gigi. Ia merasa terbakar ketika menghirup aroma tubuh eunhyuk yang manis. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia menaklukkan seorang wanita. Begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia berani memejamkan mata saat seorang wanita berada di sebelahnya.

Kewajiban memang merepotkan. Tapi kalau dipirkan lagi, ia sudah mendapat pelajaran berharga sewaktu berperang melawan bangsa romawi. Donghae memaksakan diri untuk mengosongkan pikiran. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang layak diingat dari masa lalunya. Tidak ada apa-apa disana selain kepedihan mendalam yang bahkan setelah dua ribu tahun sekalipun masih bisa membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

Eunhyuk menegang saat hunter bergerak untuk meringkuk dipunggungnya dan sewaktu pria itu merangkulkan lengan di tubuhnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sekujur tubuh kuat dan ramping itu ditempelkan ke punggungnya dengan cara yang paling menggelisahkan.

Eunhyuk memandangi tangan hunter didepan wajahnya. Hunter memiliki jemari yang panjang dan lentik tampak seperti seorang seniman atau musisi. Ya ampun, rasanya sulit untuk mengingat bahwa pria ini bukanlah pria sungguhan.

Eunhyuk berbaring selama berjam-jam sambil mendengarkan hunter bernapas. Ia tahu akhirnya hunter tertidur karena lengan pria itu menjadi rileks ditubuhnya dan napas di lehernya menjadi teratur. Di luar kantor sehun, ia mendengar orang datang dan pergi, sistem pemanggilan rumah sakit memanggil dokter-dokter yang berbeda dan menyampaikan pesan.

Tidak lama, sehun membawakan makan siang untuk mereka mengingat ini sudah tengah hari, tapi eunhyuk tidak mengijinkan sehun untuh membangunkan hunter. Ia menyantap separuh roti isinya dan terus berbaring disana, sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ia merasa aman dengan seorang vampir yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Eunhyuk berguling sedikit untuk memandang hunter. Pria itu benar-benar sedap dipandang, wajah rileksnya memiliki pesona yang kekanak kanakan. Saat memandangi bibir hunter, eunhyuk mengingat rasa bibir itu. Sensasinya murni dan kuat yang ditimbulkan bibir itu dilehernya. Sisa dari ciuman itu membuat eunhyuk serasa terbakar, tubuhnya gemetar.

Ia sudah pernah dicium, lebih sering daripada yang bisa ia hitung, tapi belum pernah ada pria yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu seperti yang ditimbulkan oleh hunter. Sentuhan bibir pria itu dibibirnya membuatnya terbakar. Bagaimana hunter melakukannya? Ada apa dalam diri hunter yang membuatnya ingin memiliki pria itu diluar kehendaknya sendiri? Ia bukan seorang nimfomania. Ia memiliki hasrat seksual yang normal dan sehat yang tidak terlalu rendah ataupun tinggi. Namun setiap kali memandangi hunter, ia ingin menyentuh kulit, bibir, dan rambut pria itu.

Ada apa dengannya?

Eunhyuk mencoba memjamkan matanya dan menghitung mundur dari seratus. Saat sampai di minus enam puluh, ia menyadari bahwa itu sia-sia. Eunhyuk menghela napas, mengulurkan tangan dan memainkan cincin di jari hunter sambil melamun. Sebelum menyadarinya, ia sudah menggenggam tangan pria itu.

Hunter bergumam dalam tidurnya sambil meringkuk semakin mendekat. Mata eunhyuk membelalak ketika napas hunter membelai pipinya dan selangkangan pria itu menempel ke pinggulnya secara menggelisahkan. Pegangan hunter di tangannya bertambah erat sesaat sebelum pria itu memeluknya dan mendekap tubuhnya secara protektif.

Hunter membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang eunhyuk tidak mengerti, kemudian kembali tenang dan tertidur pulas. Jantung eunhyuk berdebar-debar. Belum pernah ada orang yang memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya seolah ia dilindungi oleh kekuatan hunter. Yang teraneh dari semuanya adalah bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, eunhyuk jauh lebih menyukainya daripada yang ingin ia akui dan akhirnya eunhyuk tertidur.

Eunhyuk terbangun dan mendapati sebelah paha keras terapit ditengah-tengah kakinya dan sebelah tangan tangan yang panas berada dibalik sweternya, meluncur diperutnya. Lengan hunter mendekapnya begitu erat sehingga ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"aku merindukanmu," bisik hunter dengan lembut sesaat sebelum menyelipkan tangan kebawah bra eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendesis penuh kenikmatan ketika jemari hangat hunter membelai tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang pelan dan santai. Sentuhan itu menghujaninya dengan gairah dan ia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memalingkan kepala menghadap hunter dan mencium pria itu.

"sohyun-ah," bisik donghae dengan penuh cinta.

"hei!" sergah eunhyuk. Ia tersinggung hingga ke kedalaman jiwanya karena hunter berani memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain. Kalau memang mau meraba-raba, seharusnya pria itu ingat siapa yang sedang diraba.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae menegang ketika terbangun sepenuhnya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah tubuh lembut dan hangat eunhyuk. Yang kedua adalah kerinduan pada tubuhnya yang menuntut pelepasan.

Donghae menarik tangannya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tugasnya adalah melindungi eunhyuk, bukan menyentuh wanita itu. Terutama saat wanita itu terasa menyenangkan dipelukannya. Terakhir kali ia melakukan kesalahan seperti itu dengan seorang wanita, ia harus membayar dengan jiwanya sendiri.

Eunhyuk melihat kebingungan pada wajah hunter sewaktu pria itu menjauh darinya dan duduk.

"siapa sohyun?" tanya eunhyuk.

"bukan siapa-siapa."

Hunter berdiri secara perlahan dan membantu eunhyuk berdiri. "aku tidur lebih lama dari yang kuinginkan. Matahari sudah terbenam."

"apa kau memiliki suatu hubungan gaib dengan matahari?"

"karena aku hidup dan mati saat matahari terbenam dan terbit,ya." Hunter menarik eunhyuk ke pintu. "nah, kau bilang kau kenal seseorang yang bisa dimintai tolong."

"iya, seharusnya mereka ada dirumah. Kau mau aku menelpon mereka dan memastikan?"

"ya."

Eunhyuk beranjak ke meja, mengangkat telepon, kemudian menelpon sungmin.

"yoboseyo~ sungmin-ah ini eunhyuk. Apa kalian ada dirumah? Aku ingin meminta tolong."

"tentu saja. Mertua dan iparku akan berkunjung sebentar. Memangnya apa yang kau..."

"jangan lewat toelpon. Kami akan sampai kerumahmu secepat mungkin."

"kami?"

"aku mengajak teman, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"terima kasih. Aku akan segera menemuimu." Eunhyuk menutup telepon.

Eunhyuk menatap hunter, "dia tinggal di dekat distrik nowon. Kau tau jalan kan?"

Sebelum hunter sempat menjawab, sehun sudah datang sambil menenteng sebuah koper hitam. "hyung," panggilnya pada hunter, "kupikir kau pasti sudah bangun sekarang. Tadi ada orang bernama giljun meninggalkan ini untukmu."

"terima kasih," kata hunter sambil menerima koper dari sehun. Ia meletakkan koper itu di meja dan membukanya. Mata eunhyuk membelalak ketika melihat dua pucuk pistol kecil, sepucuk senapan, sebuah sarung pistol, sebuah ponsel, tiga bilah pisau yang tampah berbahaya, dan kacamata hitam.

"sehun-ah." kata hunter dengan nada ramah yang tidak pernah disangka oleh eunhyuk bisa hunter gunakan. "kau memang hebat."

"aku berharap giljun tidak melupakan apapun."

"tidak, dia mengirim semuanya."

Sehun mengangguk kepada hunter dan eunhyuk, lalu pergi. Eunhyuk memperhatikan hunter memasang sarung pistol dipinggul, kemudian mengisi peluru ke selongsong pistol. Ia memasang pengaman, memutar-mutar pistolnya, kemudian menyarungkannya sehingga tertutup oleh mantelnya.

Kemudian, hunter mengambil pisau lipat dan memasukkannya ke kantong belakang. Kedua pisau lainnya dimasukkan ke saku mantel dan ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana depannya.

"aku kira hanya pasak kayu yang ditancapkan ke jantung yang bisa membunuh seorang vampir."

"pasak kayu yang ditancapkan kejantung akan membunuh makhluk apapun. Dan kalau tidak, larilah secepat kilat. Sekali lagi my lady, kau terlalu banyak menonton tv. Apa kau tidak punya kehidupan?"

"tentu saja. Tidak sepertimu, aku punya kehidupan yang sangat membosankan dimana tidak ada orang yang berusaha membunuhku. Dan kau tahu? Aku menyukainya, dan aku benar-benar ingin kembali kesana."

Mata hunter berkilat geli. " baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita temui temanmu untuk membebaskan kita supaya kau bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu yang membosankan dan aku bisa menjalani kehidupan berbahayaku."

Hunter memandang eunhyuk dengan tatapan panas dan bergairah, ia menggerakkan lidah ke taringnya, kemudian memasang kacamata diwajahnya. Debar jantung eunhyuk bertambah cepat. Dengan kacamata hitam itu, hunter terlihat semakin tampan. Eunhyuk berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kembali kepelukan hunter dan meminta pria itu menciumnya lagi.

Hunter memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel untuk menyembunyikan belenggu itu, kemudian membawa eunhyuk keluar dari kantor sehun dan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ketika hunter berjalan, eunhyuk memperhatikan gaya berjalannya yang tenang dan bagaikan predator. Pembawaannya santai. Pria itu sarat akan keanggunan yang murni dan alami. Dan itu kemampuan yang sangat berbahaya yang dimilik oleh hunter. Kemampuan yang menarik perhatian setiap wanita yang mereka sepertinya hunter tidak menyadarinya ketika ia keluar dari pintu belakang.

Begitu sampai dilahan parkir yang gelap, eunhyuk bersiul pelan saat melihat lamborghini diablo disalah satu tempat parkir staf rumah sakit. Cahaya lampu membuat cat hitam mulusnya mengkilat. Biasanya, eunhyuk tidak tertarik pada mobil, tapi lamborgini selalu menjadi pengecualiam baginya. Pasti milik seorang dokter bedah, pikir eunhyuk hingga hunter mendekati mobil itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya eunhyuk.

"aku mau masuk ke mobilku."

"i-ini mobilmu?"

"Bukan, aku akan mencurinya dengan kunci ditanganku ini."

"ya Tuhan! Kau pasti kaya raya!"

Hunter melepas kacamatanya dan memandang eunhyuk dengan jengkel. "kalau kau hidup sampai dua ribu tahun, jumlah tabunganmu pasti luar biasa."

Eunhyuk mengerjap ketika kata-kata hunter meresap ke otaknya.

"apa... apa... kau benar-benar setua itu?"

"iya. Dua ribu seratus delapan puluh dua tahun pada bulan oktober tahun lalu, persisnya."

"kau kelihatan oke untuk ukuran pria tua. Aku sendiri tak menyangka usiamu sudah setua itu."

Saat eunhyuk menunggu hunter membuka pintu, sisi usil dalam dirinya tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda hunter. "kau tahu, konon pria yang mengemudikan mobil-mobil seperti ini untuk mengompensasi kecilnya..." eunhyuk membiarkan pandangannya menjelajah penuh arti ke selangkangan hunter. "barang mereka."

Hunter mengerutkan dahi kepadanya, kemudian mengulas senyum miring yang menggoda, hangat, dan nakal sambil membuka pintu. Sebelum eunhyuk tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh hunter, pria itu sudah melangkah maju, kemudian menggenggam tangan eunhyuk yang dibelenggu dan menempelkannya ke selangkangan yang sudah membengkak.

Hunter berbisik di telinga eunhyuk. "kalau kau mau bukti yang lebih meyakinkan..."

Napas eunhyuk tertahan ketika merasakan bagian tubuh hunter yang luar biasa di telapak tangannya. Bukan kaos kaki yang ada didalam celana jins pria itu. Hunter memandangi bibir eunhyuk dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Saat itu juga eunhyuk tahu hunter akan menciumnya lagi.

"tok,tok," kata Desiderius dari kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. BAB 4A

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 4** **A**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

"sungguh menyebalkan." Kata hunter dengan nada datar sambil melepas kacamata dan menyelipkannya ke saku mantelnya. Hunter bergerak dengan kelambatan disengaja yang eunhyuk tahu merupakan caranya untuk menyiratkan kepada desiderius bahwa ia memandang sebagai ancaman yang sangat ringan.

"aku berusaha mencium gadisku dan kau menyela kami. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?"

Eunhyuk tertegun, hunter sangat tenang luar biasa. "ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau sentuh wanita ini atau lamborghini ini, kau akan mati."

Desiderius muncul dari balik bayangan dan berdiri dibawah lingkaran sinar bulan yang putih. Cahaya lampu yang kontras jatuh dibelakangnya dengan sudut yang aneh, memberinya kesan seram yang bertentangan dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

"mobilmu bagus dark hunter. Melacak jejakmu menjadi semakin mudah bagiku. Ancamanmu itu, aku memang sudah mati. Begitu pula denganmu." Kata desiderius.

Mengenakan setelan yang modis, desiderius kelihatan seperti seorang model dengan bayaran tinggi. Keindahannya sempurna, nyaris tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya usianya tidak lebih dari pertengahan dua puluhan. Seorang pria yang sedang berada pada puncak daya tarik sensual dan kekuatan.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah ketika getar ketakutan menjalar dipunggungnya. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dari seorang pria yang tampak begitu jahat sekaligus begitu mulia ini. Satu-satunya Hal yang menunjukkan sosok asli desiderius adalah taring yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan sewaktu ia bicara.

"aku hampir tidak suka membunuhmu, dark hunter. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang sudah kukalahkan, kau memiliki selera humor yang menghibur."

"yah, aku berusaha. Sekarang, mengapa kau tidak menjadikannya sedikit menarik dan biarkan wanita ini pergi?" hunter memposisikan dirinya ditengah-tengah antara eunhyuk dan desiderius.

"tidak."

Entah darimana, mereka diseranng. Eunhyuk mendengar suara klik. Hunter menarik tangan eunhyuk yang terikat dengan tangannya supaya ia tidak menyakiti wanita itu selama bertarung. Hunter menghantamkan vampir yang pertama dengan ujung sepatu botnya. Ketika vampir itu lenyap menjadi abu, eunhyuk menyadari suara klik yang tadi datang dari belati disepatu bot hunter. Kemudian belati itu langsung dimasukkan kembali.

Dengan gerakan ala Hollywood, hunter menjepit vampir lain dengan siku, lalu membuat vampir itu jungkir balik menghantam tanah. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia berlutut, membuka pisau lipatnya dan menyerangkan kedada vampir itu, kemudian memutarnya hingga lenyap.

Hunter berdiri.

Vampir ketiga muncul dari balik bayangan. Bertindak berdasarkan naluri, eunhyuk berputar dan menendang vampir itu dan mengenai selangkangan si vampir dan membuat vampir itu merintih. Hunter mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui eunhyuk bisa menendang sekuat itu.

"sabuk hitam taekwondo." Kata eunhyuk.

"lain kali aku akan menciummu karenanya." Ucap hunter sambil tersenyum, kemudian melihat kebalik bahu eunhyuk.

"merunduk!"

Eunhyuk merunduk dan hunter melempar sebilah pisau tepat ke dada seorang vampir lain. Vampir itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam.

"masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah hunter,ia mendorong eunhyuk kekursi kemudi, kemudian menarik pistol dari sarangnya. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar karena adrenalin, eunhyuk masuk secepat yang diijinkan oleh belenggu dan genggaman hunter, ia melewati tongkat persneling, duduk dikursi penumpang sementara hunter menembaki para vampir.

Hunter masuk sesudahnya, menutup pintu dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ya tuhan, hunter sungguh-sungguh mengagumkan dan sangat tenang. Eunhyuk belum pernah melihat apapun yang seperti itu disepanjang hidupnya. Hunter sama sekali tidak panik. Hingga seorang vampir lainnya melompat ke kap mobil ketika hunter memundurkan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. sambil memamerkan taring, vampir itu berusaha meninju kaca depan.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh mobilku." Hunter menggerutu sesaat sebelum ia menghentikan mobil dan membuat vampir itu melayang diudara.

"yaish, mereka bilang kalian tidak bisa terbang. Kurasa Acheron harus merevisi buku panduannya." Kata hunter sambil menjalankan mobil kejalanan.

"oh tuhan," bisik eunhyuk, ia meletakkan tangan dipergelangan tangan hunter untuk memudahkan pria itu bergerak sewaktu mengoper gigi. Keadaan menjadi kacau, hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah mempersulit apapun yang harus dilakukan hunter untuk mengeluarkannya dengan selamat dari masalah ini.

"pegangan yang erat." Ujar hunter sambil menghidupkan radio dan ia menambah kecepatan, membuat sekujur tubuh eunhyuk menegang dan ia mulai merapalkan doa.

"lampunya! Lampu akan sangat membantu sekarang!" seru eunhyuk menyadari hunter mengemudi tanpa menyalakan lampu.

"itu akan menyakiti mataku sampai aku tidak bisa melihat, lampu tidak akan membantu. Percayalah padaku."

"percaya padamu? Enak saja. Bukan aku yang abadi disini."

Hunter tertawa mendengarnya. "yah, dalam tabrakan mobil yang cukup parah, aku juga tidak abadi."

"mwo? Aku benci selera humormu, tuan."

Mereka melesat dijalan seoul yang ramai, berbelok masuk dan keluar gang-gang hingga eunhyuk berpikir ia akan bosan dengan rasa takut. Belum lagi ketika sampai dua kali ia merasa yakin tangannya akan terlilit karena gerakan hunter. Eunhyuk menelan ludah, berusaha semampu mungkin untuk menekan rasa mualnya sambil menopang tubuhnya dimobil yang melaju cepat.

Sebuah mobil chevy hitam besar muncul disebelah mereka dan berusaha menabrakkan mereka kesebuah truk trailer. Dengan nenggertakkan gigi, eunhyuk menahan jeritannya.

"jangan panik." Kata hunter lembut, ia mengarahkan mobil kebawah truk itu dan mempercepat laju.

"aku sudah sering melakukannya, percayalah."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas ketika mereka memasuki sebuah gang lain dimana sebuah mobil firebird merah sudah menunggu dan berusaha menyeruduk mereka. Hunter hampir saja menyerempet mobil yag sedang parkir. Kepanikan eunhyuk sudah begitu hebat sehingga ia hanya bisa melongo dan berdoa.

Saat mereka sampai dijalan besar, eunhyuk melihat seluruh hidupnya yang membosankan berkelebat didepan matanya dan jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Itu jauh terlalu singkat. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum ia mati.

Tiba-tiba chevy hitam yang tadi kembali, berusaha membuat mereka keluar dari jalan. Hunter menginjak rem dan membuat mobilnya tersentak. Mereka tergelincir kesamping. Perut eunhyuk terasa mulas.

"kau tahu, aku benar-benar membenci bangsa romawi, tapi kuakui keturunan mereka membuat mobil yang sangat bagus." Kata hunter dengan tenang.

Hunter mengoper gigi dan menambah kecepatan lagi, melewati chevy itu. Mereka memutar mobil melawan arus dan melaju dengan begitu cepat sehingga yang dapat dilihat eunhyuk hanyalah kilatan cahaya yang samar.

Suara klakson dan raungan memekakan telinga eunhyuk, diikuti dengan suara logam yang bertabrakan dan suara berdebam keras ketika firebird yang penuh dengan daimon menghantam chevy yang juga berisi daimon ke dinding pembatas dan membuat lalu lintas heboh. Eunhyuk masih tidak bisa bernapas ketika chevy para daimon ringsek dipinggir jalan raya tanpa menabrak mobil lain.

Hunter benar-benar berteriak penuh semangat saat berbelok dan memutar mobil menuju arah yang berlawanan. Ia menginjak rem dan memandang kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo dengan tubuh gemetar.

"dan tidak ada satupun goresan pada lamborghini ini. Hah! Makan itu, dasar bajingan penghisap jiwa!"

Hunter kembali menginjak gas dan kembali menuju ke distrik nowon. Eunhyuk duduk tertegun dan tidak percaya sambil berusaha semampunya untuk menarik napas yang panjang, dalam, dan menenangkan.

"kau... menikmatinya?"

"tentu saja! Apa kau lihat ekspresi wajah mereka? Aku suka mobil ini!" hunter tertawa.

"ya Tuhan, tolong lepaskan aku dari maniak ini sebelum aku mati ketakutan."

"oh ayolah, sayang. Jangan katakan darahmu tidak terpompa tadi."

"ya,ya. Darahku memang terpompa. Malah, darahku terpacu dengan begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak yakin mengapa jantungku belum meledak. Kau benar-benar manusia gila."

"dulunya begitu."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah sewaktu mendengar kehampaan pada suara hunter. Tanpa bermaksud melakukannya, pasti ia sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Melupakan suasana hati mereka, eunhyuk memberi tahu arah menuju rumah sungmin yang sudah hampir dekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berhenti dijalan masuk dibelakang range rover hitam milik kyuhyun. bamper belakangnya agak penyok karena tabrakan terakhirnya dengan tiang lampu. Eunhyuk melirik hunter. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kyuhyun tidak terlalu payah dalam menyetir meskipun menabrak tiang lampu. Setidaknya kyuhyun tidak akan membuatnya mengalami serangan jantung.

Hunter membantu eunhyuk keluar dari mobil, kemudian membawanya menuju pintu rumah sungmin. Dari balik tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela, eunhyuk bisa melihat sungmin sedang duduk disebuah kursi berlengan yang ada di ruang tamu. Wanita itu mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi kuncir ekor kuda dan perutnya sudah dua kali lebih bulat kalau dibandingkan dengan terakhir kalinya eunhyuk bertemu sungmin. Walaupun bayinya baru akan lahir sembilan minggu lagi,sungmin yang malang kelihatan seperti bisa melahirkan kapan saja. Sungmin sedang mentertawakan sesuatu, tapi kyuhyun atau tamu-tamu mereka tidak terlihat.

Eunhyuk berhenti untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, merapikan pakaiannya yang kotor dan mengancingkan mantelnya untuk menutupi noda darah.

"kata sungmin, mereka sedang kedatangan tamu, jadi menurutku kita harus berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencurigakan, oke?"

Hunter mengangguk ketika eunhyuk menekan bel. Setelah menunggu sebentar, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kyuhyun. kyuhyun sama mempesonanya dengan hunter. Wajahnya terpahat sempurna, tapi kalau mengingat ia merupakan putra aphrodite sang dewi yunani, itu tidak mengherankan. Senyum ramah pada wajah kyuhyun langsung sirna begitu melihat hunter, mulutnya menganga. Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat ekspresi yang serupa pada wajah hunter, yang bediri diam tak bergerak.

"cho kyuhyun?" tanya hunter dengan tidak percaya.

"donghae hyung?"

Sebelum eunhyuk sempat bergerak, kedua pria itu sudah saling merangkul seperti saudara yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Lengan eunhyuk tertarik saat donghae memeluk kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"aku tidak percaya." Kata donghae sambil mundur dan memandangi tubuh kyuhyun dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan terkejut. "kukira kau sudah mati."

"aku? Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kudengar tentara romawi mengksekusimu. Demi zeus, bagaimana kau bisa disini hyung?"

Kyuhyun memandang donghae dari atas kebawah dan meihat belenggu itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"apa-apaan itu?"

"karena itulah kami kesini. Kami dirantai bersama dan aku berharap kau bisa memisahkan kami." Sela eunhyuk.

"belenggu ini dibuat oleh ayah tirimu. Apa kebetulan kau punya kunci yang tidak terpakai?" kata donghae.

"kurasa seharusnya aku tidak terkejut. Kali ini kasusmu tidak melibatkan putri amazon dengan seorang ibu yang kesal dan meminta bagian-bagian tubuhmu dimutilasi. Sudah dua ribu tahun berlalu dan kau masih saja terlibat dalam masalah konyol." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala seperti seorang ayah yang sedah memarahi anaknya.

"beberapa hal tidak akan berubah, kyuhyun-ah. Mau membuatku berhutang budi padamu lagi?"

"terakhir kalinya aku menghitung, kau masih berhutang dua buruan padaku."

"oh iya, aku lupa."

Dari ekspresi wajah kyuhyun, eunhyuk tahu ia belum melupakannya dan eunhyuk ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi ada waktu untuk itu nanti. Pertama, ia ingin tangannya bebas. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan rantainya, memberi isyarat pada kyuhyun dan donghae.

"kau beruntung." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan membawa mereka keruang tamu. Sungmin belum beranjak dari kursinya, dimana ia sedang memangku minhyun sedangkan ibu kyuhyun –Aphrodite- duduk disofa menggoda kyumin dengan boneka. Seorang pria tinggi dan berambut pirang duduk disebelah aphrodite, menggendong kyumin dan menertawakan mereka berdua.

Donghae menarik napas tajam sewaktu melihat adegan keluarga yang aneh itu. Dengan kasar, ia menjauhkan eunhyuk darinya sesaat sebelum aphrodite mendongak dan mengumpat.

Sebelum eunhyuk bisa memahami keadaan,aphrodite sudah merentangkan tangan dan sesuatu seperti kilat keluar dari tangannya dan mengenai donghae. membuat ia jatuh dan terhempas kelantai, menarik eunhyuk bersamanya. Eunhyuk jatuh ke dada donghae. Ia melihat luka bakar di bahu donghae dan mencium bau hangus. Eunhyuk tahu luka donghae pasti sangat menyiksa, tapi pria itu tidak bereaksi. Sebaliknya, donghae malah melepas kacamata hitamnya, berusaha semampu mungkin menjauhkan eunhyuk darinya. Donghae berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya diantara eunhyuk dan aphrodite.

"beraninya kau! Kau tahu, kau tidak layak berada di hadapan kami." Aphrodite meninggalkan sofa dan menghampiri donghae seperi binatang buas yang mendekati mangsanya.

"eomma hentikan! Apa yang eomma lakukan?" kyuhyun mencoba menahan aphrodite.

"kau berani membawa seorang dark hunter kehadapanku. Kau tahu itu terlarang!"

Kyuhyun menatap donghae dengan tidak percaya. Aphrodite kembali mengangkat tangannya, eunhyuk takut, ia menyadari bahwa aphrodite ingin membunuh donghae.

"jangan eomma, dark hunter atau bukan, dia satu-satunya orang yang melindungiku saat semua orang lain berdoa untuk kematianku. Kalau eomma membunuhnya, aku tidak akan memaafkan eomma."

Wajah aphrodite berubah menjadi sekeras batu dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"sepanjang hidupku, aku belum pernah meminta apapun kepadamu. Tapi, sekarang aku meminta kepadamu sebagai putramu, tolong dia. Kumohon eomma."

Aphrodite mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun kepada donghae. Keraguan pada matanya terlihat jelas.

"hephaestus, apa kau bisa melepaskan mereka?" tanya kyuhyun kepada pria disofa.

"itu dilarang, nak. Dan kau mengetahuinya. Para dark hunter tidak memiliki jiwa dan hidup diluar dunia kita."

"tidak apa-apa, kyu. Minta saja pada ibumu untu tidak melancarkan serangan yang bisa menembus tubuhku dan mengenai wanita ini."

Baru saat itulah aphrodite melihat eunhyuk. Pandangannya tertuju pada belenggu itu. Kyuhyun memandang ibunya dengan tatapan memohon. Aphrodite menjentikkan jarinya dan belenggu itu lenyap.

"terima kasih."

"aku hanya menolong wanita itu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Donghae membungkuk sopan dan membalikkan badan,berjalan menuju pintu.

"hyung, kau tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan terluka."

"kau tahu aturannya kan kyu? Aku selalu berjalan sendiri."

"untuk malam ini tidak,hyung!"

"kyuhyun-ah, kalau dia tinggal, kami terpaksa pergi." Sela aphrodite.

"ne eomma, aku tahu. Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah menolongnya. Sampai jumpa."

Aphrodite menghilang dalam kilatan cahya, kemudian diikuti hephaestus. Eunhyuk melihat ekspresi sedih pada wajah donghae saat anak kembar kyuhyun menghampiri ayah mereka. Kyumin berjalan memutar menghampiri eunhyuk dengan riang. Eunhyuk menggendongnya dan mengecupi bagian atas rambut ikalnya yang lembut. Sedangkan minhyun menghampiri donghae, sesuatu menjadi bocah kecil itu, tidak ada istilah 'orang asing'. Ia menyodorkan kue yang sudah ia makan separuh pada donghae.

"ku-e?" tanyanya dengan gaya bicara bayi yang masih belajar berbicara. Donghae mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengambil kue dari tangan yang dijulurkan. Donghae mengelus kepala balita itu dengan lembut.

"terimakasih, manis. Tapi aku tidak lapar." Kata donghae dengan lembut sebelum mengembalikan kue itu pada minhyun. Minhyun menjerit dan melompat kedalam pelukan donghae.

Kalau saja eunhyuk hidup disepanjang keabadian, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi merana dan penuh damba diwajah donghae ketika memeluk minhyun. Itu merupakan ekspresi kerinduan dan kepedihan. Ekspresi seorang pria yang tahu ia sedang memeluk sesuatu yang berharga dan tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

Eunhyuk melihat kesedihan dimata kyuhyun sewaktu memperhatikan donghae dan putrinya. Mereka bertatapan. Sesuatu melintas ditengah-tengah mereka, mimpi buruk bersama yang tidak diketahui oleh eunhyuk.

"oh iya ming, ini temanku donghae dan donghae hyung, ini sungmin istriku."

"aku merasa terhormat karena bisa bertemu denganmu, sungmin-ssi."

"terimakasih, aku juga demikian. Kyu sering membicarakanmu sehingga rasanya aku sudah mengenalmu."

"mengigat betapa seringnya kyuhyun mencela kelakuanku, aku tidak berani memikirkan apa yang dia ceritakan tentangku."

"tidak terlalu buruk. Apa benar kau pernah membuat kekacauan dirumah bordil sampai..."

"astaga cho kyuhyun! aku tidak percaya kau menceritakan itu padanya."

"kecerdikan pada saat tertekan selalu menjadi keahlianmu hyung."

"ahhh" Sungmin terengah, kemudian meletakkan tangan di perut buncitnya sedangkan kyuhyun memegangi lengan sunmin dan memperhatikannya dengan cemas. Donghae memandangi perut sungmin dan kilat aneh melintas dimatanya. Selama sesaat, eunhyuk melihat mata donghae berbinar.

"anak laki-laki."

"omo! Darimana kau tau donghae-ssi? Aku baru memeriksanya kemarin."

"dia bisa merasakan jiwa si bayi,ming. Itu salah satu kekuatan dark hunter." Kata kyu pelan. "hyung, lukamu eung harus dirawat, ayo ikut aku."

Eunhyuk berdiri dilorong, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ada sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui jawabannya dan kalau bukan karena luka di bahu donghae, ia pasti sudah mengikuti kyuhyun dan donghae untuk menanyakan semuanya. Tapi kyuhyun benar, luka yang tampak parah itu harus dirawat.

"ming, kau luar biasa tenang menghadapi kekacauan ini. Dewa-dewa yangmenghilang, orang-orang yang datang dengan pakaian penuh darah dan ledakan dirumahmu. Kukira kau akan panik." Kata eunhyuk kepada sungmin setelah memandang kepergian kyuhyun dan donghae dengan sedih.

"aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Menikah dengan kyuhyun sudah melatihku untuk tenang."

"apa... dark hunter atau donghae juga seorang eum...dewa?"

"aku tidak tahu, hyukkie. Dari cerita kyuhyun, aku selalu berasumsi bahwa donghae itu manusia, tapi aku sama butanya denganmu."

Eunhyuk menghela napas dan duduk disebelah sungmin yang sedang mematikan alat monitor bayinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai chap 4A update smoga tidak mengecewakan. Huhu saya sudah semaksimal mungkin buat biar haehyuknya masuk. Nunggu NC-annya? Sabar ya.. belum saatnya.. ada 18 bab dan Ncannya di atas chap 10 lol. Semoga masih sabar nunggu. Trimakasih kritik, saran, dan dukungannya.


	7. BAB 4B

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 4B**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prev chap

" _aku tidak tahu, hyukkie. Dari cerita kyuhyun, aku selalu berasumsi bahwa donghae itu manusia, tapi aku sama butanya denganmu."_

 _Eunhyuk menghela napas dan duduk disebelah sungmin yang sedang mematikan alat monitor bayinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"wow hyung! Bekas lukamu lebih banyak daripada bekas luka ayahku."

Donghae menghela napas sambil memeriksa luka bakar dibahu yang diakibatkan oleh ibu hanya berdua dikamar sikembar yang terletak diujung koridor lantai atas. Donghae menyipitkan matanya karena dinding kamar yang berwarna kuning terang. Mengingat mitologi yunani kuno, kyuhyun mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur dengan cahaya redup yang menentramkan.

Lemah karena sakit, donghae menyadari bahwa bayangannya di cermin tidak kelihatan, salah satu kelebihan yang diberikan kepada dark hunter. Donghae melangkah mundur dari lemari pakaian bercat putih itu dan menatap kyuhyun yang tampak penasaran.

"peperangan selama dua ribu tahun biasanya memang mengorbankan tubuh kita."

"hyung, kau lebih menggunakan otot daripada otak."

"aku tahu, tapi yang lucu adalah aku selalu bisa mendengar dibenakmu, memintaku untuk bersabar."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Donghae tahu apa yang terbesit dibenak kyuhyun. kenangan suka dan duka yang sama dengan kenangan yang membuatnya terhenyak pada malam hari setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk merenungkan masa lalu. Bayangan-bayangan dari dunia yang sudah lama lenyap. Orang-orang dan keluarga yang tidak lebih dari sekedar kenangan samar.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu kyu? Aku diberi tahu bahwa scipio membunuhmu beserta keluargamu."

Kyuhyun mengobati luka donghae sambil mencibir. "mwo? Priapuslah yang membunuh keluargaku. Setelah mendapati mereka tewas, aku menjadi sepertimu dan aku mencarinya."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "kau melakukan sesuatu serampangan? Setahuku kau belum pernah bertindak secara impulsif."

"ya dan aku membayar mahal untuk itu. Priapus mengutukku kesebuah naskah. Aku menghabiskan waktu selama dua ribu tahun sebagai seorang budak seks sebelum istriku membebaskanku."

Donghae menghembuskan napas yang kesekian kalinya dengan tidak percaya. Ia pernah mendengar kutukan semacam itu. Kepedihan yang diakibatkan sangatlah menyiksa dan temannya ini pasti melalui saat-saat yang berat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun mengendalikan hidupnya, bahkan para dewa sekalipun.

"aku bertanya-tanya, setelah aku pergi, apa yang terjadi pada..."

"aku mengubur anak-anakmu di kebun buah yang megarah kelaut, dimana mereka biasa bermain. Keluarga bibi im mengurus jasad istrimu." Jawab donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata kyuhyun yang terlihat sedih.

"terimakasih hyung."

"hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudara bagiku."

"hyung, apa yang terjadi? Catatan sejarah mengatakan bahwa valerius maksudku jung yunho menangkapmu dalam pertempuran. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya mengigat caramu bertarung."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu berabad-abad, donghae mengijiknkan pikirannya kembali ke hari naas dimasa lalu itu. Gelombang marah dan kepedihan kembali melandanya dan ia mengingat dengan jelas mengapa ia menguburkan kenangan-kenangan itu ke sudut otaknya yang terjauh.

"kau tahu, dewi takdir adalah wanita-wanita jalang pengkhianat. Aku tidak ditangkap oleh jung yunho... aku diserahkan, dibungkus dengan kertas kado."

"ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"clytemnestra kecilku. Sementara kita memerangi tentara romawi, istriku dirumah menyambut mereka ditempat tidur."

"aku tidak percaya sohyun melakukannya padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan untuknya."

"air susu dibalas dengan air tuba."

"apakah pengkhianatannya yang mebuatmu menjadi dark hunter?"

"ya."

Kyuhyun merasa iba dan masa lalu temannya. Berkali-kali dibenaknya, ia bisa melihat donghae seperti berabad-abad silam. Dengan semangat menggebu, sifat yang baik, dan nyali besar, donghae bahkan berhasil mempengaruhi kyuhyun dan ia benar-benar membenci anak-anak nakal yang arogan dan manja itu. Tapi membenci donghae adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"apa yang dilakukan yunho padamu?"

"percayalah, kau tidak mau mendengar detail persisnya."

Kyuhyun melihat donghae meringis seolah suatu kenangn melintas dibenaknya. "apa?"

"tidak apa-apa." Sahut donghae tajam.

Pikiran kyuhyun tertuju pada istri donghae, mungil dan pirang. Sohyun lebih cantik dari istrinya dulu. Kyuhyun hanya pernah melihat sohyun sekali dan itupun dari jauh. Walaupun begitu, ia langsung tahu apa yang membuat donghae tertarik pada sohyun. Wanita itu memiliki aura keanggunan dan daya tarik seksual yang tidak bisa ditolak. Baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun saat bertemu sohyun, donghae langsung jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu. Apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang sohyun, donghae tidak pernah mendengarkan. Donghae mencintai wanita itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

"bagaimana dengan sohyun? Apa kau pernah tahu mengapa dia melakukannya?"

"dia bilang dia melakukannya karena takut aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

Kyuhyun mengumpat.

"tapi aku tidak percaya. Kau tahu, aku berbaring disana selama berminggu-minggu, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dibencinya dalam diriku sehingga dia bisa menyerahkanku ke musuh terbesarku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku ini bajingan yang begitu brengsek." Kata donghae pelan.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi karena teringat akan ekspresi istrinya, ketika mereka melalui eksekusinya. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tajam, tanpa penyesalan saat itulah ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tahu bahwa walaupun ia telah memberikan yang terbaik bagi sohyun, segenap hati dan jiwanya. Wanita itu tidak pernah memberinya apapun kalau saja secercah penyesalan pada mata sohyun, secercah kesedihan... ...

Tapi hanya perasaan mengerikanlah yang membayang diwajah wanita itu dan itu membuat hati donghae hancur berkeping-keping. Kalau sohyun tidak bisa mencintainya setelah segalanya yang ia berikan untuk wanita itu, berarti ia memang tidak bisa dicintai.

Ternyata ayahnya benar.

" _tidak ada wanita yang bisa mencintai pria dengan status dan harta yang kau miliki. Terimalah, kau hanya akan menjadi dompet yang tebal, nak."_

Sampai hari ini, hatinya meratapi kebenaran itu. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang wanita menyiksanya seperti itu lagi. Ia tidak akan memberikan cinta atau apapun juga, membutakannya dari apa yang pernah ia lakukan. Sekarang, yang penting adalah tugasnya.

"aku turut sedih." Bisik kyuhyun. donghae mengendikkan bahu, kemudian mengambil kemejanya yang sobek dan bernoda darah.

"dengar hyung, kau bisa mandi dulu dan aku akan meminjamkan pakaian untukmu."

"ada perburuan yang harus kutuntaskan."

"jangan tersinggung hyung, tapi kau terlihat berantakan. Memang sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku bertarung, tapi aku tahu jauh lebih mudahnya bertarung setelah makan sampai kenyang dan mandi dengan air panas."

"lima belas menit?"

"terserah kau, yang penting mandi."

Donghae membiarkan air hangat yang menentramkan meluncur ditubuhnya yang babak belur. Malam belum larut, tapi ia sudah lelah. Bahunya berdenyut dan bagian samping tubuhnya tidak lebih baik. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah wanita yang ada dibawah. Mengapa ia begitu tertarik pada wanita itu? Ia sudah menyelamatkan sejumlah manusia selama berabad-abad. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap mereka selain rasa penasaran yang cepat berlalu.

Namun wanita ini dengan mata yang terbuka dan jujur serta senyum yang memikat, membuat hati yang sudah ia singkirkan berabad-abad silam tersentak. Ia tidak butuh ini. Para dark hunter dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan keadaan tetap. Atas dasar kebutuhan, hasrat seksual mereka disalurkan melalui hubungan satu malam. Hanya ada satu kesempatan lain dikehidupannya yang panjang dimana ia merasakan perasaan aneh dan memabukkan diperutnya saat seorang wanita tersenyum kepadanya.

"oh ayolah. Keluar dari rumah ini, bunuh shim changmin dan pulang. Lupakan kau pernah melihatnya."

Kepedihan melukainya ketika berpikir ia tidak akan pernah melihat wanita itu lagi. Tetap saja, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pekerjaannya adalah cintanya dan akan tetap seperti itu disepanjang keabadian.

"eunhyukkie?"

Eunhyuk megalihkan pandangan ketempat dimana sungmin sedang duduk dan mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan dark hunternya yang tampan.

"apa kau bisa naik kekamar bayi dan mengambil popok untukku? Kalau aku menaiki tangga itu lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke bawah."

"tentu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Eunhyuk menaiki tangga, menyusuri koridor. Ia melewati kamar mandi tepat ketika donghae keluar dari sana, melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya. Mereka bertabarakan, donghae melatakkan tangan di bahu eunhyuk untuk menahannya. Mata pria itu melebar ketika menatapnya.

Eunhyuk membeku saat menyadari bahwa gelang peraknya tersangkut di handuk donghae. Yang lebih parah lagi, melihat kulit donghae yang mulus dan merasakan tangan kuat pria itu di tubuhnya membuat air liurnya menggenang saking inginnya ia mengecap pria itu.

Jantung eunhyuk berdebar karena mencium aroma donghae. Rambut basah donghae disisir kebelakang dan wajah yang dipatri begitu indah sehingga eunhyuk ragu ada pria yang lebih tampan dari pria ini. Donghae mengarahkan pandangan mata gelapnya kepada eunhyuk. Hasrat liar dimata itu membuat eunhyuk panas dan malu, donghae kelihatan ingin menaklukannya dan sejujurnya ia ingin ditaklukan pria ini.

"ini baru menarik." Cetus donghae dengan nada geli pada suaranya.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia berdiri disana dengan pergelangan tangannya berada di handuk donghae. Mengapa mereka selalu terkait? Pandangannya diturunkan ke sejumlah bekas luka yang menutupi tubuh donghae, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya-tanya berapa banyak dari bekas luka itu berasal.

"sebagian besar," bisik donghae sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menangkup belakang leher eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasakan tangan donghae membelai rambutnya. Cengkraman pria itu dibahunya bertambah erat.

"apa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"sebagian besar diakibatkan oleh tentara romawi."

"bagaimana kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"aku menguping sebagian pikiranmu."

"kau bisa melakukannya?"

Donghae mengangguk, tapi tidak melihat eunhyuk, ia sedang memandangi tangannya yang berada dirambut wanita itu seolah sedang meresapi tekstur dan rasa rambut itu kedalam kenangannya.

Tatapan donghae kembali diarahkan ke mata eunhyuk dengan begitu cepat sehingga benar-benar membuat eunhyuk terengah. "dan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang takut kau pikirkan,yang perlu kau lakukan hanyah menggerakkan lenganmu dan kau akan tahu."

"tahu apa?"

"apakah aku tampak sama menggairahkannya bila tanpa handuk."

Wajah eunhyuk terasa terbakar karena donghae menggunakan kata-katanya untuk mendeskripsikan secara persis apa yang terlalu takut untuk ia pikirkan. Sebelum eunhyuk sempat bergerak, donghae sudah melepaskan eunhyuk dan menurunkan handuknya hingga menggantung digelang eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melongo saat melihat donghae telanjang buta didepannya. Tubuh donghae yang keras dan kencang dipahat dengan sempurna. Dan eunhyuk langsung menyadari bahwa seluruh kulit pria itu berwarna kecoklatan. Bukan karena terbakar matahari, itu warna alami kulitnnya.

Eunhyuk menginginkan donghae dengan hasrat yang menggebu. Yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah membawa donghae kekamar tidur. Oh, hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan kepada pria ini...

Senyum miring terbentuk disudut bibir donghae dan dari cahaya pada mata donghae, eunhyuk tahu kalau pria itu sedang membaca pikirannya lagi. Donghae mencondongkan tubuh kedepan, wajahnya tepat berada tepat disebelah wajah eunhyuk. Napas donghae dihembuskan keleher eunhyuk.

"orang yunani kuno tidak pernah keberatan kalau harus telanjang didepan umum," bisik donghae ditelinga eunhyuk.

Secara perlahan, donghae mengangkat dagu eunhyuk. Tatapan donghae membuatnya terpesona ketika pria itu kelihatan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam benaknya. Sebelum eunhyuk belum sempat bergerak, donghae sudah mendekatkan bibir ke bibirnya. Eunhyuk mengerang karena sentuhan itu. Ciuman ini berbeda dari ciuman yang terakhir. Yang ini lembut dan membuatnya terbakar.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman meraka dan meninggalkan jejak mebara dari rahang ke lehernya, lidah pria itu menjilati kulitnya dengan sangat ringan, ia mengaitkan lengan di bahu telanjang donghae dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria itu.

"kau sangat menggoda." Bisik donghae kemudian ia menjelajahi lekuk telinga eunhyuk dengan lidahnya. "tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dan kau membenci makhluk yang bukan manusia. Plus semua yang berbau paranormal." Ia mundur dan memandang eunhyuk dengan murung. "sayang sekali."

Donghae melepaskan handuknya dari gelang eunhyuk, menyampirkan dibahu, kemudia berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur. Eunhyuk menggertakkan gigi ketika melihat bokong yang indah dan menggairahkan itu. Dengan tubuh yang seperti terbakar eunhyuk memperhatikan donghae menutup pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan popok. Tidak lama setelah pikiran itu melintas di benaknya, donghae membuka pintu kamar, melemparkan sebuah popok kearahnya, kemudia menutup pintu lagi.

Donghae bersandar di pintu yang tertutup sambil memerangi hasrat menggebu didalam dirinya, hasrat itu murni dan ganas, dan membuatnya mendambakan hal-hal yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki. Hal-hal yang hanya semakin melukainya. Dan ia sudah cukup memiliki luka yang bisa bertahan hingga sepuluh ribu masa kehidupannya. Ia harus menyingkirkan wanita itu dari benaknya. Tapi saat berdiri disana, kesendirian dalam hidupnya melandanya dengan penuh meringis ketika mengingat peringatan ayahnya dibenaknya.

 _Aku seorang dark hunter._

Itulah yang ia perlukan untuk memfokuskan pikiran. Dirinya merupakan satu-satunya hal yang berdiri diantara eunhyuk dan kehancuran. Desiderius ada di luar sana dan ia harus menghentikannya. Tapi yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan adalah turun kelantai bawah, membopong eunhyuk dalam pelukannya dan membawa eunhyuk pulang kerumahnya dimana ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu dengan bibirnya, tangannya, lidahnya.

Ia tidak boleh memikirkan eunhyuk ataupun masa lalunya lagi. Ia memiliki panggilan yang lebih penting. Panggilan yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Ia seorang pelindung dan ia akan hidup dan mati sebagai seorang pelindung, berarti kenyamanan fisik berwujud wanita seperti eunhyuk sangatlah terlarang untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mengenakan jeans dan sweter hitam berkerah V, donghae turun kelantai bawah dimana kyuhyun, sungmin, eunhyuk, dan anak-anak sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kantong kertas.

"ya ampun. Terima kasih,dad. Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan bersikap baik kepada anak-anak lain." Kata donghae sambil menerima kantong kertas tersebut.

"sok pintar."

"lebih baik daripada bodoh."

Donghae langsung serius sewaktu melihat eunhyuk. Ada apa dalam diri eunhyuk yang mebuatnya tidak bisa melihat wanita itu tanpa ingin mencium? Merasakan tubuh hangat itu dalam pelukannya?

Donghae berdeham. "pastikan dia tetap berada disini sampai pagi. Para daimon tidak bisa masuk tanpa diundang."

"besok malam bagaimana?" tanya sungmin.

"desiderius pasti sudah mati saat itu."

Donghae membalikkan badan untuk pergi,tapi sebelum ia sampai dipintu, eunhyuk sudah menghentikannya dengan tangan lembut dilengannya.

"terimakasih." Ucap eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk kikuk dan beralih mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang eunhyuk, istri kyuhyun. "senang bertemu denganmu, sungmin-ssi."

"sama-sama komandan."

Saat donghae kembali berjalan menuju pintu, eunhyuk menangkapnya lagi dan membalikkan badannya. Sebelum ia tahu apa yang dilakuakn oleh eunhyuk. Wanita itu mengecup pipinya.

"hati-hati." Bisik eunhyuk, kemudian ia menjauh.

Donghae tertegun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengerjap. Tapi yang paling menyentuhnya adalah kecemasan yang ia lihat di mata jernih eunhyuk, kecemasan yang ia rasakan dihati wanita itu. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak ingin ia terluka. Meninggalkan eunhyuk adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan.

"semoga hidupmu menyenangkan, stroberi." ujar donghae kepada eunhyuk.

"stroberi?"

"setelah sebutan pria kekar yang mengenakan pakaian hitam, kurasa aku berhutang satu julukan padamu dan itu cocok untukmu karena bau stroberi yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Sudah hampir jam delapan, sebaiknya kau menelpon ryeowook."

Dengan berat hati donghae membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"selamat tinggal hyung!" teriak kyuhyun.

"selamat tinggal setan kecil." Sahut donghae.

Begitu berada didalam mobil, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat eunhyuk, ia bisa merasakan wanita itu berada dibalik pintu, memandanginya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya seseorang begitu sedih saat melihatnya pergi. Ia juga tidak ingat pernah merasakan keinginan gila untuk mepertahankan seorang wanita bersamanya berapun harga yang harus dibayar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana chap 4Bnya? Udah gak sabar nunggu NC-annya pasti kkk, sekali lagi sabar. Novelnya gak setipis yang kalian kira lol xD. sabar ya. maaf ini saya publish ulang karena kaya perbarui lagi.

kkk

terimakasih kemarin yang suda memberi kritik dan saran.

jangan lupa reviewnya ya... biar saya update kilat.

terimakasih. see you di next chap


	8. BAB 5

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **5**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Setelah donghae pergi, eunhyuk menelpon ryeowook, meyakinkan ryeowook bahwa ia aman, lalu cepat-cepat mandi dan meminjam baju milik sungmin. Ia duduk di sofa dengan sepiring spageti sementara sungmin dan si kembar beristirahat.

Kyuhyun datang dari dapur dan memberinya coke, kemudian duduk di kursi berlengan yang tadi di duduki sungmin. "nah, aku harus mulai darimana?"

Eunhyuk bahkan tidak perlu memikirkannya. "dari awal. Aku ingin tahu persis apa itu dark hunter dan daimon. Darimana datangnya apollite? Dan apa hubungan ketiganya?"

"kau tipe orang yang langsung ke pokok masalah ya?" kyuhyun memutar-muta gelas es teh ditangannya ketika sepertinya ia memikirkan cara terbaik menjawab pertanyan eunhyuk. "pada saat-saat seperti ini, aku berharap kynigostasia homer masih ada."

"kog-no... bla bla bla. Memangnya apa itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, kemudian menyesap tehnya. "itu catatan kelahiran kynigstosi, para dark hunter, dan pasti bisa menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan yang kau miliki tentang mereka. Catatan itu merinci kebangkitan kedua ras yang pernah mendominasi bumi. Manusia dan apollite."

"oke. Aku tahu manusia berasal darimana, tapi bagaimana dengan apollite?"

"beribu-ribu tahun silam, apollo dan zeus sedang berjalan-jalan ketika tiba-tiba zeus menyatakan keanggunan ras manusia. Dia menyebut manusia sebagai puncak kesempurnaan duniawi. Apollo mencibir dan berkata bahwa masih ada banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki. Dia bilang dia bisa menciptakan ras yang lebih unggul dengan mudah. Zeus menyuruhnya untuk membuktikan. Jadi, apollo mencari seorang nymph yang bersedia melahirkan anak-anaknya. Dalam waktu tiga hari, apollite pertama dilahirkan. Tiga hari kemudian, anak-anak itu tumbuh dewasa, dan tiga hari setelahnya, mereka sudah siap untuk menjadi penguasa dunia."

Eunhyuk mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "jadi, apollite adalah anak-anak apollo. Mengerti. Sekarang, apa yang mengubah sebagian dari mereka menjadi daimon?"

"karena apollite begitu mengungguli keindahan, dan kekuatan manusia. Zeus membuang mereka kepulau atlantis dimana dia berharap mereka akan tinggal dalam damai. Aku tidak tahu apa kau pernah membaca karya plato yang berjudul Dialogues..."

"jangan tersinggung, tapi aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku di kampus untuk menghindari mata kuliah sejarah seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "bagaimanapun juga, sebagian besar yang ditulis plato mengenai atlantis memang benar. Mereka ras agresif yang ingin mendominasi bumi, dan pada akhirnya olympus juga. Apollo tidak keberatan karena dia akan menjadi dewa tertinggi kalau mereka menang."

"pasti membuat zeus tua senang."

"dia kegirangan," timpal kyuhyun dengan sinis. "tapi tidak segirang rakyat yunani yang malang. Mereka dihajar apollite. Muak dengan itu, mereka menyadari bahwa perlawanan mereka sia-sia. Maka mereka menyusun sebuah rencana untuk membujuk apollo supaya mau berpihak kepada mereka. Mereka memilih wanita tercantik yang dilahirkan ditengah-tengah mereka bernama ryssa untuk dijadikan menjadi gundik kesayangan apollo."

"lebih cantik dari helen of troy?"

"ini jauh sebelum helen dan ya, beberapa catatan menyatakan bahwa dia merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah dilahirkan. Dan apollo tetaplah apollo, tidak bisa menolaknya, dia jatuh cinta pada ryssa dan akhirnya wanita itu melahirkan seorang putra untuknya. Ketika ratu apollite mendengar hal itu, dia murka dan mengirim sekelompok pembunuh untuk menghabisi ibu dan anak itu. Sang ratu memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk membuat seolah-olah mereka dibunuh oleh binatang liar supaya apollo tidak membalas dendam kepada para apollite."

"apa apollo tahu?"

"ya, dia tahu, dan keadaan menjadi kacau. Kau mengerti, apollo juga merupakan dewa wabah penyakit. Dia menghancurkan atlantis dan pasti sudah menghancurkan setiap apollite kalau artemis tidak menghentikannya."

"waeyo?"

"karena apollite bagian darah daging apollo. Menghancurkan mereka sama saja dengan menghancurkannya dan dunia yang kita kenal. Dewa-dewa lain juga mencoba menghentikan apollo. Tapi tetap saja, apollo ingin membalas dendam. Dia mengusir apollite dari siang hari supaya dia tidak perlu melihat salah seorang dari mereka lagi dan teringat akan pengkhianatan mereka. Karena mereka membuat seolah-olah ryssa dibunuh oleh binatang buas, dia memberi karatertistik binatang kepada mereka. Taring, indra-indra yang peka..."

"bagaimana dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan?"

"mereka sudah memilki keduanya, beserta kekuatan gaib yang tidak bisa diambil apollo dari mereka."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sewaktu mendengarnya. "kukira para dewa bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Bukankah itu keuntungannya menjadi dewa?"

"tidak selalu. Mereka memiliki hukum dan semacamnya yang harus dipatuhi, sama seperti kita. tapi mengenai kekuatan gaib, begitu salurannya dibuka, saluran itu tidak bisa ditutup lagi. Karena itulah apollo tidak merenggut kemampuan cassandra saat wanita itu menentangnya tapi membuat supaya tidak ada orang yang mempercayai ramalan wanita itu lagi."

"ah, itu masuk akal. Oke, jadi para apollite memiliki kekuatan fisik dan supranatural, serta tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari. Bagaimana dengan minum darah? Mereka melakukannya atau tidak?"

"mereka meminum darah, tapi darah dari apollite lain. Mereka harus meminum darah satu sama lain setiap beberapa hari atau mereka mati. Itu termasuk kutukan apollo."

"menjijikkan. Beberapa dari mereka minum darah manusia kan?" eunhyuk bergidik saat membayangkan kehidupan seperti itu.

"tidak juga. Kalau berubah menjadi daimon, mereka akan mengeringkan darah manusia, tapi mereka tidak mengincar darah segencar mereka mengincar jiwa manusia."

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya ketika kengerian merambat dipunggungnya. Donghae tidak bercanda tentang aspek yang itu, bagus. "mengapa mereka harus mencuri jiwa manusia?"

"apollite hanya hidup selama tiga kali sembilan tahun. Pada ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh tujuh,mereka mengalami kematian yang sangat lambat dan menyakitkan dimana tubuh mereka benar-benar hancur menjadi debu dalam jangka waktu dua puluh empat jam."

Kali ini eunhyuk meringis karena memikirkannya. "mengerikan sekali. kurasa pesan moral dari cerita ini adalah jangan membuat dewa wabah penyakit kesal."

"ya, untuk mengelak dari takdir, kebanyakan apollite bunuh diri sehari sebelum ulang tahun mereka. Yang lain memutuskan untuk menjadi daimon. Sebagai daimon, mereka menyiasati hukuman mereka dengan mengambil jiwa manusia. Selama mereka mepertahankan jiwa itu, mereka bisa hidup. Tapi masalahnya adalah jiwa manusia tidak bisa hidup dalam tubuh apollite dan jiwa itu mulai mati setelah mereka mengambilnya. Akibatnya, daimon terpaksa terus berburu manusia setiap beberapa minggu untuk bertahan hidup."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kondisi para korban daimon itu. "apa yang terjadi pada jiwa-jiwa yang mati?"

"mereka lenyap selamanya. Karena itulah kita mempunyai dark hunter. Tugas mereka adalah berusaha menemukan daimon dan membebaskan jiwa-jiwa manusia sebelum mati."

"dan mereka melakukannya dengan suka rela?"

"tidak, mereka dipilih."

"dipilih bagaimana?'

Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya lagi. Pandangannya tertuju ke lantai dan eunhyuk melihat kilat aneh dimatanya seolah ia sedang mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya sendiri. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"saat seorang diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak adil." Kata kyuhyun dengan nada rendah. "jiwanya menjerit begitu keras hingga bergema di dinding-dinding olympus. Begitu artemis mendengarnya, dia akan mendatangi orang-orang yang menjerit seperti itu dan menawarkan kesepakatan. Untuk satu pembalasan dendam terhadap orang-orang yang telah bersalah pada mereka, mereka harus bersumpah setia kepadanya dan berperang bersama pasukannya melawan daimon."

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika seluruh informasi itu meresap kedalam otaknya. "darimana kau mengetahui ini semua?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tatapannya menghanguskan eunhyuk dengan intensitasnya yang kuat. "karena jiwaku mengeluarkan suara itu pada hari ketika anak-anakku meninggal."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah karena kebencian dan kepedihan yang ia lihat dimata kyuhyun. begitu murni sehingga ia ikut merasa sedih. "apa... apa artemis menawarkan kesepakatan itu?"

"ya, tapi aku menolaknya."

"waeyo?"

"aku ingin membalas dendam kepada dewa lain dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mengijinkannya."

Eunhyuk tahu persis cerita mengenai kutukan kyuhyun didalam buku. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah donghae. "donghae menukar jiwanya untuk membalas dendam pada istrinya kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "tapi jangan terlalu keras menilainya."

"aku tidak begitu," kata eunhyuk dengan jujur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilalui oleh donghae, tapi sebelum mengetahuinya, ia tidak akan memandang keputusan pria itu sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"beritahu aku, kyu, apa ada cara yang bisa membuat dark hunter mendapatkan jiwa mereka kembali?"

"ada. Tapi nyaris tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil, dan ujian yang diberikan kepada setiap dark hunter unik."

"berarti kau tidak bisa memberitahuku bagaimana donghae bebas."

"berarti aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bebas."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sampai pikirannya teralihkan kepada masalah lain. "apa dark hunter juga minum darah?"

"tidak. Karena pada awalnya mereka adalah manusia, mereka tidak harus melakukannya. Kalau harus repot-repot mencari darah, tugas mereka untuk melacak daimon akan terganggu."

"jadi untuk apa mereka punya taring?"

"untuk melacak dan membunuh daimon secara efektif, mereka diberi karateristik binatang yang sama. Taring sudah sepaket dengan itu."

Kedengarannya masuk akal bagi eunhyuk. "apa karena itu sinar matahari juga mematikan bagi dark hunter?"

"kurang lebih begitu. Tapi dalam kasus dark hunter, itu lebih berhubungan dengan fakta bahwa mereka melayani artemis, sang dewi bulan, dan dibenci oleh apollo."

"sepertinya tidak adil."

"para dewa memang jarang bersikap adil."

-night pleasures-

Berjam-jam kemudian, donghae duduk dimobilnya, mengutuk pikirannya yang membangkang. Ia masih bisa melihat eunhyuk. Mendengar suara eunhyuk. Merasakan tubuh eunhyuk yang menempel ketubuhnya.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menginginkan seorang wanita seperti ini. Ia pikir ia sudah membuang bagian dari dirinya yang itu pada malam ketika ia menjadi seorang dark hunter. Seiring dengan bergantinya abad, ia hanya sesekali merasakan hasrat terhadap wanita, tapi ia sudah belajar mengendalikannya. Belajar menguburnya. Sekarang hasrat yang sudah lama terlupakan itu dibangunkan oleh sentuhan seorang penggoda yang berbahaya bagi kebaikannya sendiri. Pikiran-pikiran tentang eunhyuk mengusiknya, menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Ia menginginkan eunhyuk dengan cara yang nyaris membuatnya merana. Mengapa? Ada apa dalam diri eunhyuk yang sangat ia dambakan? Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang eunhyuk selain fakta bahwa wanita itu memiliki selera humor yang bagus dan keanggunan luar biasa saat berada dibawah tekanan. Namun, ia mendambakan eunhyuk lebih dari wanita manapun. Bahkan istrinya sekalipun.

Donghae mematikan mesin mobil, ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk rumahnya. Ia melempar kunci ke atas konter dapur dan terdiam. Rumah itu benar-benar hening kecuali suara klik pelan yang datang dari lantai atas.

Donghae melewati ruangan-ruangan yang gelap dan menaiki tangga mahoni yang penuh hiasan hingga sampai dilantai atas, didepan pintu ruang kerjanya. cahaya terpancar keluar dari pintu yang tertutup, melewati karpet persia. Tanpa bersuara, ia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu.

"giljun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mengumpat keras-keras, squirenya itu melonjak bangun dari kursi. Donghae harus menahan tawanya ketika giljun terlonjak. Mata giljun memancarkan api sementara rahangnya berdenyut-denyut. Giljun merapikan rambutnya yang berntakan. "yaampun donghae hyung, apa kau bisa belajar untuk bersuara saat bergerak? Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

"kukira kau pulang lebih cepat."

Giljun memperbaiki posisi kurisnya dan kembali duduk. "tadinya aku berniat begitu, tapi aku mau menyelesaikan riset desiderius untukmu."

Donghae tersenyum, mungkin kang giljun sering lekas marah, bermulut pedas, dan menyebalkan, tapi ia selalu dapat diandalkan. Karena itulah donghae memilihnya untuk menjadi squire dan mengijinkannya memasuki dunia dark hunter.

"ada yang baru?"

"bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sekarang tahu usianya sekitar dua ratus lima puluh tahun."

Donghae kaget dan mengerutkan dahi. Setahunya, tidak ada daimon yang pernah hidup selama itu. "bagaimana mungkin?"

"aku tidak tahu. Para dark hunter memburunya, tapi dia selalu berhasil membunuh mereka. Sepertinya teman kalian itu senang mebuat kalian menderita. . Basis data Acheron tidak menyebutkan apa-apa tentang modus operasinya. Dan waktu aku bicara dengan hangeng tadi, dia bilang dia tidak tahu darimana desiderius berasal atau siapa saja targetnya, tapi kami sedang mencari tahu.

Donghae mengangguk.

"oh, ngomong-ngomong. Kau kelihatan berantakan,hyung."

"pasti begitu,semua orang yang kutemui malam ini sudah mengatakan padaku."

Giljun tersenyum hingga ia melihat apa yang dipakai oleh donghae. "mengapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian-untuk-membunuh-daimon yang terlihat garang?"

Donghae sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. "tentang itu, tolong belikan aku mantel kulit yang baru."

Kecurigaan melintas dimata giljun. "wae?"

"yang lama sudah berlubang dibahu."

"waeyo?"

"aku diserang. Kenapa lagi?"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?"

"kau kelihatan berantakan,hyung?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang, tidurlah disalah satu kamar tamu. ini sudah jam empat pagi."

"aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu. Selain itu, aku sudah nyaris mengetahui apa yang dilakukan onew sehingga membuat hangeng kesal."

Donghae mendengar suara 'uh-oh' yang memberitahu giljun bahwa ia mendapat instant message baru di komputer. "beritahu jinki sebaiknya dia berhenti mengganggu hangeng sebelum dia menyesal."

"jinki?"

"Lee Jinki, nama asli onew. Kukira kau sudah tahu."

"tentu saja belum. Tapi aku mengenal beberapa squire yang bersedia membayar dalam jumlah besar untuk mengetahuinya. "pierrot juga bukan nama asli kan?"

"bukan. Nama aslinya Lee Hunjin."

Giljun mengeluarkan suara kegirangan. "nah, yang itu benar-benar sepadan dengan banyak uang."

"tidak. Sepadan dengan dihajar habis-habisan kalau pierrot tahu kau mengetahuinya."

"benar juga. Aku akan memasukkannya folder pemasaranku kalau-kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang dark hunter."

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Pemuda itu benar-benar parah. "sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Ya, malam."

Donghae menutup pintu dan menyusuri lorong yang panjang yang mengarah ke kamar tidurnya. Kamar besar dan mewah itu menyambutnya dengan warna-warna gelap dan menentramkan yang tidak menyakiti matanya yang sangat sensitif. giljun sudah menyalakan tiga batang lilin ditempat lilin kecil di dinding, dan cahaya redupnya bekerjapan di kertas dinding merah kecoklatan. Kamar ini menjadi tempat bernaung donghae pada siang hari. Ia memerintahkan agar jendela ditutup dan dilapisi begitu membeli rumah bergaya era perang saudara itu. tidak ada seorangpun dark hunter yang mau tidur ditempat dimana sinar matahari bisa menemukannya secara tidak sengaja.

Donghae menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berbaring di tempat tidur besar yang sudah ia gunakan sejak abad keempat belas, tapi pikirannya yang tidak bisa ditenangkan terus berputar-putar dibenaknya. Desiderius menghindarinya, dan selama beberapa hari kedepan, daimon itu pasti berada diluar jangkauannya.

Sial. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Tidak ada selain menunggu dan bersiap kalau-kalau desiderius muncul. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang karena tahu desiderius akan mencarinya lebih dahulu. Ia jadi punya waktu untuk mengamankan eunhyuk dan ryeowook.

Eunhyuk….

Nama itu melayang-layang dibenaknya, bersama dengan bayangan mata hitam wanita itu. Selangkangannya langsung menegang diseprei satin yang sejuk. Ia menggeram karena kerinduan mendalam yang membakarnya.

"dia bukan milikku." Bisiknya.

Dan demi semua dewa di Olympus, eunhyuk tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya, betapapun kepingan hatinya yang masih tersisa berharap sebaliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana chap 5nya? Semoga suka yah~~ maaf gak bisa bles review karena emang bukan gak sempet tapi waktunya gak ada, eh apa bedanya. Tapi aku baca kok. Maksih ya yang nungguin kelanjutan ini ff. Gomawoyo~~~ maaf juga updatenya ngaret


	9. BAB 6

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **6**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk mengerang ketika merasakan tangan yang kuat dan hangat meluncur turun dari perut telanjangnya sampai ke pinggulnya. Secara naluriah, ia berbalik kepada belaian itu, tubuhnya langsung terbakar oleh hasrat.

Donghae menggulingkannya, menelentangkannya, dan memagut bibirnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar karena sentuhan itu. Karena merasakan segenap tenaga dan kekuatan donghae. Dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasakan apapun yang lebih nikmat daripada lidah donghae di lidahnya, atau tubuh indah dan keras donghae yang bergerak-gerak ditubuhnya.

Ia semakin terbakar.

Ciuman donghae ganas dan panas, namun anehnya terasa lembut. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma kulit donghae yang kuat dan mengecap hawa panas dimulut pria itu. Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangan di rambut donghae yang selembut sutra, ia menyukai bagaimana rambut itu melingkari jemarinya.

Donghae mundur dan menatap eunhyuk dengan gairah yang menggebu yang membuatnya terbakar, sementara otot-otot bahu pria itu mengeras dibawah tangannya.

"aku akan memilikimu." Kata donghae dengan tegas dan posesif.

"dan aku akan memilikimu." Kata eunhyuk, ia tersenyum sambil mengaitkan kaki di pinggul donghae.

Senyum donghae yang nakal dan bertaring membuat eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas. Sambil mendekap eunhyuk, donghae berguling sampai terlentang dan menarik eunhyuk keatas tubuhnya. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir ketika memandang wajah tampan donghae sekaligus merasakan tubuh maskulin dan keras pria itu di tengah-tengah pahanya.

Donghae memandang tubuh eunhyuk dengan bernafsu. "aku bisa memandangimu sepanjang malam," bisik donghae.

Eunhyuk juga bisa mengatakannya karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa lebih memuaskannya daripada memperhatikan donghae bergerak sambil telanjang di sepanjang keabadian. Cara berjalan itu... tubuh itu... itu lebih dari yang bisa dihadapi oleh seorang wanita fana biasa.

Donghae mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat eunhuk terhempas kedepan. Eunhyuk bertopang dengan lengannya. Ia bersandar diatas donghae, rambutnya jatuh kesekeliling wajahnya hingga membentuk sebuah kanopi gelap yang meliputi mereka.

"nah, itu yang kuinginkan." Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah eunhyuk dan menarik bibir eunhyuk ke bibirnya. Mulutnya menggoda mulut eunhyuk ketika dengan lembut ia menghisap bibir bawah eunhyuk di tengah-tengah giginya. Eunhyuk mengerang karena sentuhan itu sementara donghae menurunkan tangan kebagian samping tubuh eunhyuk hingga ke kewanitaannya.

"dan ini yang paling aku inginkan."

Donghae menghujam dua jari kedalam tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mendesis penuh kenikmatan ketika jemari donghae menggodanya tanpa ampun. Masuk dan keluar dan berputar-putar, menyulut api panas yang membakarnya.

Donghae melepaskan bibirnya. "sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"kau." Bisik eunhyuk.

"kalau begitu, kau akan mendapatkanku."

Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya dengan penuh harap, ia ingin merasakan donghae didalam tubuhnya. Ingin pria itu meregangkan tubuhnya sementara mereka berbagi pengalaman yang paling intim. Tepat ketika eunhyuk merasa yakin donghae akan meluncur kedalam tubuhnya, alarm jam berbunyi.

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan kaget. Ia tertegun, memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang asing dan membutuhkan waktu semenit penuh untuk mengingat bahwa ia tidur dikamar anak di rumah sungmin.

Semua itu hanya mimpi? Tapi rasanya begitu nyata. Eunhyuk bersumpah ia masih bisa merasakan tangan donghae ditubuhnya, napas pria itu di lehernya.

"sungguh tidak adil." Eunhyuk bersungut-sungut sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan mematikan alarm. Baru saja mulai terasa sangat nikmat. Bagaimana mungkin itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Mimpi tentang orang asing misterius yang menyembunyikan kepedihan dibalik sindiran-sindiran sinis. Berusaha semampu mungkin untuk melupakan terjangan alam bawah sadarnya, eunhyuk membalut tubuhnya dengan kimono tebal sungmin lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"darimana datangnya?" tanya sungmin.

Eunhyuk berhenti di koridor ketika mendengar sungmin dan kyuhyun berbicara dibawah.

"kurasa donghae hyung yang meninggalkannya." Sahut kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk turun kelantai bawah dan mendapati mereka berdua diruang tamu dikelilingi dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan dan kardus-kardus. Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja.

"ada apa ini?" tanya eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"kau benar kyu, ini dari donghae-ssi." Ujar sungmin daat menemukan sebuah pesan disalah satu kantong belanjaan itu. Ia membaca pesan itu dan tertawa. " yang tertulis hanya 'terimakasih untuk band-aid-nya,'" ia memberi pesan itu kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas secara berlebihan sewaktu membaca pesan itu. "pada masa kami, membawa hadiah saat mengunjungi teman memang sudah biasa. Tapi... sial, lazimnya tidak sebanyak ini." Kyuhyun mengamati tumpukan hadiah itu. "donghae memang selalu murah hati, tapi... sial, kurasa dia kembali tadi malam meninggalkannya selagi tidur."

Eunhyuk tercengang. Ia memperhatikan sungmin mengeluarkan lusinan mainan untuk si kembar. Boneka-boneka untuk minhyuk, mainan balok untuk kyumin. Sebuah kereta dan kuda-kudaan. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari salah satu kantong itu.

"untukmu kyu." Kata sungmin dan memberikan kotak itu kepada kyuhyun. kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, kemudian wajahnya memucat. Sungmin melongok dan terengah.

"ini cincin jenderalmu kyu. Darimana dia mendapatkannya?" sungmin dan kyuhyun saling memandang dan tertegun.

Eunhyuk mendekat untuk melihat cincin itu. Seperti punya donghae, ada pedang dari berlian dan daun salam yang dilatarbelakangi batu rubi tua.

"mirip seperti yang dipakai donghae, tapi miliknya ada mahkotanya."

"iya. Cincin donghae ditandai dengan segel kerajaan, sedangkan cincinku murni militer."

"kerajaan?" eunhyuk memandang kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"donghae hyung dulunya seorang pangeran dan pewaris tunggal."

Mulut eunhyuk menganga. "bangsa romawi menyalib seorang pewaris? Kukira mereka tidak bisa melakukannya."

"secara teknis, mereka tidak bisa. Tapi... ayah donghae hyung tidak mengakuinya lagi pada hari ketika dia menikahi sohyun."

"wa-waeyo?"

"wanita itu seorang hetaira. Wanita rendahan yang dilatih untuk menjadi penghibur dan teman bagi pria-pria kaya."

"ah..." cetus eunhyuk sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dengan mudah eunhyuk memahami mengapa itu membuat keluarga donghae marah. "apa donghae sedang mencari teman sewaktu bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "donghae hyung bertemu sohyun dipesta seorang teman dan terpesona pada wanita itu. Dia bersumpah itu merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kami semua berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa sohyun hanya mengincar hartanya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar. Dulu dia memang sering seperti itu. Ayahnya, begitu memujanya. Tapi begitu ayahnya mendapati bahwa donghae memutuskan pertunangan dengan putri makedonia supaya bisa menikah dengan sohyun, dia murka. Ayahnya mengatakan pada donghae hyung bahwa seorang raja tidak boleh memerintah dengan pelacur disisinya. Mereka berdebat, dan akhirnya, donghae hyung berkuda meninggalkan istana, langsung mendatangi sohyun dan menikahi wanita itu. Saat ayahnya tahu, dia berkata pada donghae hyung bahwa donghae hyung sudah mati baginya."

Dada eunhyuk terasa sesak karena cerita kyuhyun, sementara kepedihan menyayat hatinya. "jadi, donghae merelakan segalanya demi sohyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan muram. "bagian yang terburuk adalah, donghae hyung selalu setia pada sohyun. Kalian tidak tahu betapa berartinya itu. Pada masa kami, tidak ada yang namanya monogami. Tidak pernah terdengar ada pria yang setia pada istrinya, apalagi pria dengan warisan dan harta seperti donghae hyung. Tapi setelah donghae hyung menikahi sohyun, dia tidak menginginkan siapa-siapa lagi. Melirik wanita lain saja tidak pernah. Dia benar-benar hidup dan mati demi sohyun."

Hati eunhyuk terasa sakit untuk donghae. Rasa sakit yang pasti masih dimiliki pria itu.

"ini untukmu hyukkie." Sungmin memberikan tiga buah kantong yang berisi kardus yang dibungkus kertas kado kepada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membuka kardus yang paling besar dan menemukan sehelai gaun tebal buatan perancang ternama. Melihat kembali kedalam kantong-kantong, ia menemukan sepatu,dan kardus-kardus lain yang ditandai dengan logo victoria secret. Wajah eunhyuk merona, ia tidak berani membukanya didepan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Tidak, kecuali kalau ia mau mati saking malunya.

"darimana dia tahu ukuranku? Tanya eunhyuk sambil memeriksa label pada gaun tersebut. Kyuhyun yang melihat, mengangkat bahu.

Eunhyuk terdiam saat menemukan sebuah pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tulisan tangan donghae.

 _Maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada swetermu. Terima kasih karena sudah begitu menyenangkan_

 _-HUNTER_

Eunhyuk tersenyum, walaupun sebagian kecil dari dirinya merasa terluka karena donghae masih tidak mau menggunakan nama asli dengannya. Pasti ini cara pria itu untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Biar saja, donghae berhak untuk menjaga privasinya. Berhak untuk menjalani kehidupan abadinya yang berbahaya tanpa berhubungan akrab dengan manusia. Kalau donghae ingin tetap menjadi hunter dimatanya, eunhyuk akan menghargainya.

Tetap saja, setelah semua yang mereka lalui kemarin malam...

Dilubuk hatinya, eunhyuk tidak peduli nama apa yang digunakan donghae, ia tahu sebenarnya tentang pria itu.

Eunhyuk kembali naik untuk bersiap-siap kerja sambil membawa hadiah-hadiahnya, tapi yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan adalah berterima kasih kepada hunter atas kebaikan pria itu.

-Night Pleasures-

Setelah mandi, eunhyuk membuka semua hadiahnya dan menenukan sehelai lingerie mahal yang terkesan nakal. Donghae membelikannya stoking sutra biru dan garter belt yang serasi. Ia belum pernah mempunyai atau mengenakan yang seperti itu dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencari tahu cara memakainya. Sebuah bra dan celana dalam sutra yang serasi melengkapi 'kostum nakal' itu.

Untuk ukuran pria yang ingin menjaga jarak. Donghae membuat pilihan-pilihan yang sangat pribadi untuknya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, pria itu memang seperti teka-teki. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir sambil mengambil gaunnya, ia luar biasa feminin dan lembut saat mengenakan lingerienya yang baru, dan getaran ringan menjalar di punggungnya ketika memikirkan fakta bahwa tangan donghaelah yang telah menyentuh pakaian itu.

Rasanya sangat erotis karena tahu bahwa tangan donghae mungkin menjelajahi renda lembut pada celana dalam yang sekarang menempel secara intim ditengah-tengah pahanya. Bahwa tangan donghae telah menyentuh bagian dalam cup yang menopang payudaranya. Betapa ia berharap donghae ada disana untuk menelanjanginya. Untuk menyentuhnya seintim pakaian-pakaian itu.

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam dari sela-sela giginya sambil membayangkan ekspresi berbahaya dan tertutup pada wajah donghae yang pasti ditunjukkan saat pria itu memeluknya dan bercinta dengannya.

Ketika dikenakan, gaun sutra itu meluncur dikulitnya, mengingatkannya pada mimpinya. Rasa dari tangan donghae ditubuhnya. Betapa eunhyuk berharap donghae ada disini. Betapa ia berharap bisa memperhatikan pria itu membuka kancing gaunnya untuk menemukan wanita itu dibaliknya. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Donghae sudah pergi selamanya untuk kembali ke kehidupan yang berbahaya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas lalu memakai sepatu dan turun kelantai bawah dimana kyuhyun sudah menunggu untuk mengantarnya bekerja.

-Night Pleasures-

"aku turut sedih mendengar masalahmu dan siwon."

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepala dari mejanya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan perlahan. Kalau ada satu orang lagi yang seperti itu kepadanya, ia akan mengamuk dan pergi ke ruangan siwon, kemudian mencincang pria itu menjadi potongan-potongan yang kecil.

Siwon sudah memberitahu semua orang di kantor mengenai putusnya hubungan mereka dan dengan arogannya mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu patah hati untuk masuk kantor kemarin. Lama-lama ia benar-benar bisa membunuh pria itu.

"aku baik-baik saja, sajangnim," kata eunhyuk kepada atasan kantor mereka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"bagus. Kau tetap menjaga semangatmu." Cetus atasannya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika atasannya pergi. Setidaknya hari ini sudah selesai. Sekarang ia bisa pulang dan...

Dan...

Dan memimpikan pria tampan yang tidak akan pernah ia temui. Mengapa hal itu terasa lebih menyakitkan ketimbang fakta bahwa siwon sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Ada apa dalam diri donghae yang membuatnya begitu merindukan pria itu. Tapi eunhyuk tahu, donghae tampan dan cerdas dan heroik. Donghae misterius dan berbahaya. Lebih hebat lagi, donghae membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar setiap kali menyunggingkan senyum mempesona kepadanya. Dan donghae pergi untuk selamanya.

Eunhyuk merasa tertekan, lebih baik ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah memasukkan dokumen-dokumen ke koper, eunhyuk keluar dari kantor, menuju lift, dan menekan tombol lobi. Ia tidak mau menunggu sungmin diluar bersama si kembar. Lagi pula, ia sudah muak dengan kantornya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan lobi yang dibatasi dengan kaca, eunhyuk melangkah keluar dan memandang ke sekeliling. Walaupun diluar gelap, lampu-lapu dilahan parkir sangat terang, sehingga ia tahu sungmin belum sampai disana. Sial! Ia sudah lebih dari sekedar siap untuk pulang. Dengan kesal eunhyuk berjalan dan berdiri didekat pintu.

Sewaktu eunhyuk memindahkan koper, siwon keluar dari lift sebelah, di kelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Siwon melihat eunhyuk yang sendirian, ia berlagak seperti merak yang menghampirinya.

"ada masalah?" tanya siwon.

"tidak. Jemputanku belum datang."jawab eunhyuk dengan singkat.

"kalau kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang..."

"aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu,oke?" sela eunhyuk, kemudian keluar melalui pintu untuk menunggu di kegelapan yang dingin. Lebih baik membeku karena hawa musim dingin daripada menghabiskan satu menit lagi di dekat pria terakhir dibumi yang ingin ia lihat.

Siwon menarik eunhyuk sampai berhenti didepan gedung. Lampu jalanan membuat rambut hitam siwon betkilat samar. "dengar eunhyuk-ah, tidak ada alasan mengapa kita tidak bisa berteman."

"jangan sok baik setelah perbuatanmu hari ini. Kau pikir kau siapa, memberitahu semua orang tentang keluargaku?"

"ayolah hyukkie..."

"berhenti memanggilku hyukkie karena kau tau betapa aku membenci panggilan itu jika kau yang memanggil."

Siwon menoleh ke balik bahunya dan eunhyuk menyadari bahwa separuh kantor sedang berdiri disana, mendengarkan."dengar, bukan aku yang harus berdiam diri dirumah kemarin saking putus asanya setelah kejadian sabtu malam."

Amarah eunhyuk tersulut. Putus asa? Dirinya? Karena siwon? Eunhyuk memperhatikan siwon baik-baik. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyadari musang macam apa siwon itu.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak berdiam diri dirumah kemarin. Kau tahu aku dimana? Aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari dipelukan seorang dewa tampan. Aku sudah melupakanmu sepenuhnya."

Siwon mendengus. "lihat kan? Aku sudah tahu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum keluargamu menularimu. Kau sama gilanya dengan mereka semua. Kurasa besok kau akan datang dengan pakaian kulit hitam dan bicara tentang memburu vampir."

Seumur hidup, eunhyuk belum pernah ingin menampar orang seperti ia ingin menampar siwon saat itu. Mengapa ia pernah berpikir kalau siwon sepadan? Pria itu kejam dan kasar. Lebih parah lagi, siwon suka menghakimi! Mungkin ryeowook sinting, tapi ryeowook adalah keluarganya, dan orang yang tidak punya hubungan dengan mereka tidak boleh menghinanya!

Tiba-tiba, semua kekurangan yang dulu ia abaikan dari diri siwon muncul dihadapannya. Dan kalau dipikir lagi ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama satu tahun dalam hidupnya untuk menyenangkan bajingan ini. Ia memang idiot! Dan bodoh, tolol...

Eunhyuk merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat sebelum ia mendengar suara mobil berputar di kejauhan. Siwon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan dan melongo. Eunhyuk berpaling untuk melihat apa yang menarik perhatian siwon dan membeku ketika melihat sebuah lamborghini hitam mengkilat melintas di jalan masuk dan berhenti dipinggr jalan didepan merela.

Senyum mengembang di wajah eunhyuk.

Pastinya...

Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika pintu mobil terangkat dan donghae keluar. Mengenakan jins belel, sweter berkerah V yang berwarna abu-abu dan hitam,dan jaket kulit hitam,pria itu sungguh mempesona. Dan gaya berjalan donghae yang berbahaya membuat lutut eunhyuk lemas.

"oh, baby," eunhyuk mendengar atasannya berbisik ketika donghae mengitari mobil.

Donghae berhenti didepan eunhyuk dan memandangi tubuhnya dengan bernafsu.

"hai seksi. Maaf, aku terlambat." Sapa donghae dengan suara yang berat dan menggugah.

Sebelum eunhyuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh donghae, pria itu sudah memeluk dan menciumnya dengan panas. Tubuh eunhyuk terbakar sebagai respons atas lidah donghae yang mengecap lidahnya sementara pria itu mengepalkan tangan di punggungnya.

"hunter!" eunhyuk terengah saat donghae menggendongnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah menuju mobil. Donghae menyunggingkan senyum nakal kepada eunhyuk. Matanya hangat dan dipenuhi dengan humor dan gairah.

Dengan ujung sepatu botnya, donghae membuka pintu sisi penumpang dan menurunkan eunhyuk didalam. Ia mengambil koper dan tas eunhyuk dari trotoar dimana eunhyuk menjatuhkannya dan memberikannya kepada eunhyuk. Kemudian, ia membalik badan dan mengulas senyum penuh pengertian kepada siwon.

"seorang pria harus mencintai wanita yang hidup untuk melihatnya telanjang."

Eksperesi wajah siwon tidak karuan ketika donghae menutup pintu sisi penumpang, kemudian dengan anggun berjalan menuju ke sisi pengemudi dari lamborghini itu. Dengan satu gerakan luwes, ia masuk ke mobil dan mereka pun mengarah keluar dari lahan parkir.

Ribuan emosi berkecamuk di dalam diri eunhyuk. Rasa terimakasih, tawa, tapi yang terbesar, kebahagiaan karena bisa melihat donghae lagi, terutama setelah pikiran kyuhyun dan pikirannya sendiri meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat donghae lagi. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah dilakukan donghae untuknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya eunhyuk ketika mereka mengarah keluar dari lahan parkir.

"kau sudah membuatku gila seharian ini," bisik donghae. "aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa. Jadi, aku menelpon sungmin dan diberitahu bahwa dia harus menjemputmu usai jam kerja."

"kau masih belum memberitahuku mengapa kau ada disini."

"aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"kenapa?"

"molla. Harus saja."

"gomawo atas pakaiannya dan atas apa yang kau lakukan disana kepada siwon."

"dengan senang hati."

Sekarang eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh donghae. Untuk tidak mencium pahlawannya yang menggairahkan itu.

"aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan, mengapa seorang wanita seperti dirimu mau menikah dengan makhluk seperti dia?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "darimana kau..."

"aku paranormal, ingat? Seluruh perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap bajingan dungu itu melintas di benakmu."

Eunhyuk meringis dan berharap ia bisa membentengi pikiran-pikirannya.

"aku juga mendengar itu," goda donghae, membuat eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu benar-benar mendengarnya.

"apa ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan kebiasaanmu mengintip ke dalam pikiranku? Benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman."

"kalau kau mau, aku bisa melepaskan kekuatan itu terhadapmu."

"benarkah? Kau bisa menghilangkan setiap kekuatanmu kapanpun kau mau?"

Donghae mendengus. "tidak juga. Satu-satunya kekuatan yang bisa kulepaskan adalah kemampuan untuk meilhat pikiran orang lain."

"begitu dilepaskan, apa kau bisa memilikinya kembali?"

"bisa tapi tidak mudah."

"kalau begitu buang saja bung."

Donghae tertawa dan berusaha untuk memusatkan perhatian kejalan, tapi yang ia perhatikan hanyalah belahan gaun eunhyuk yang menyingkapkan sebagian paha berbalut sutra yang indah. Lebih parah lagi, donghae tahu apa yang dikenakan oleh eunhyuk dibalik gaunnya. Itu merupakan bayangan lain yang menghantui donghae sepanjang hari sementara ia berusaha untuk tidur. Memikirkan lekuk-lekuk menggairahkan dari tubuh eunhyuk yang ditangkup oleh garter belt dan celana dalam...

itu membuat air liurnya menggenang dan yang ia inginkan hanyalan meluncurkan tangan ke bawah keliman yang dijahit dengan baik itu hingga merasakan secarik sutra tipis yang membalut bagian tubuh eunhyuk yang paling pribadi. Oh ya, ia bisa membayangkan menyingkirkan suara itu dengan jemarinya hingga ia mendapat akses penuh ke tubuh eunhyuk. Atau menyobek secarik sutra tipis dan halus itu dari pinggul eunhyuk dan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh eunhyuk sementara kaki eunhyuk yang berbalut sutra dikaitkan kesekeliling tubuhnya.

Donghae bergerak-gerak di kursinya dan terlambat mengingat bahwa ia harus membeli celana longgar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menyentuh eunhyuk pasti terasa luar biasa.

Donghae mempererat cengkramannya pada tongkat persneling ketika pikiran itu berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

" _tidak akan ada wanita yang mencintaimu selain karena uangmu. Camkan kata-kataku, nak. Pria seperti kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebutuhan dasar yang satu itu. Yang terbaik yang bisa kau harapkan adalah seorang anak yang menyayangimu."_

Napasnya tertahan ketika kenangan yang sudah dibelenggu itu kembali melandanya dengan sangat jelas. Dan setelahnya muncul kata-kata terakhir yang ia katakan kepada ayahnya.

" _bagaimana mungkin aku menyayangi pria tak berhati sepertimu? Kau sama sekali tidak berarti bagiku, pak tua. Dan tidak akan pernah berarti."_

Kepedihan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan penuh amarah itu tidak bisa di tarik kembali. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakannya kepada orang yang paling ia sayangi dan hormati?

"jadi?" tanya eunhyuk, mengalihkan perhatian donghae, "apa yang terjadi pada desiderius kemarin malam? Apa kau menangkapnya?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan memusatkannya kepada tempat ini dan saat ini. "dia kabur ke bolt hole setelah konfortasi kami."

"kemana?"

"bolt hole. Tempat berlindung bagi daimon. Lubang itu merupakan celah astral antar dimensi. Para daimon bisa masuk selama beberapa hari, tapi begitu pintu dibuka, mereka harus pergi lagi."

Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar apa yang di deskripsikan oleh donghae. "aku tidak percaya ada kekuatan yang memberi tempat bernaung seperti itu untuk menghindari keadilan."

"para daimon menemukan lubang itu sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh, lubang itu membuat pekerjaanku jauh lebih menarik."

"baguslah, aku benar-benar tidak mau kalau pekerjaanmu sampai membosankan."

Donghae melirik eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang membuatnya terbakar. "firasatku mengatakan bahwa merasa bosan saat didekatmu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil."

Kata-kata donghae mengirim suatu gelombang yang menyakitkan kedalam diri eunhyuk. "hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu." Ucap eunhyuk sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan junsu. "ada yang bilang bobotku sama dengan bobot kota kebosanan."

Mobil berhenti dilampu merah dan donghae menatap eunhyuk dengan tajam. "aku tidak memahami komentar itu karena aku sangat terpesona olehmu sejak aku terbangun dan mendapatimu sedang memanggilku 'cowok ganteng'."

Wajah eunhyuk serasa terbakar, ia mentertawakan kenangan itu.

"lagi pula, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain yang berkata begitu, karena kau sendiri yang memasang perisai." Lanjut donghae.

"maaf?"

Donghae menjalankan mobil lagi dan melintasi jalan. "kau mengubur bagian dirimu yang mendambakan kegembiraan dibalik sebuah karir yang suatu hari nanti pasti akan menggantikan obat penenang. Kau mengenakan warna-warna suram dan turtleneck yang menyembunyikan gairah yang kau kekang."

"tidak." Sergah eunhyuk. "kau belum mengenalku dengan baik dan kau baru melihatku dengan satu jenis pakaian yang aku pilih."

"memang, tapi aku tahu tipemu."

"yang benar saja." Eunhyuk menyangkal.

"dan aku sudah mencicipi gairahmu secara langsung."

Wajah eunhyuk semakin terbakar karenanya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran itu. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia harus menyukai bagaimana sepertinya donghae bisa melihat langsung kedalam hatinya.

"menurutku kau takut pada bagian dirimu yang itu. Kau mengingatkanku kepada seorang nymph yunani kuno, yuri. Dia memiliki dua sisi kepribadian. Dua kepingan yang saling berperang, membuatnya... dan semua orang yang mengenalnya... menderita hingga suatu hari seorang tentara yunani mendatangi kedua bagian itu dan menyatukannya. Seja hari itu dia hidup dalam keselarasan dengan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain."

"apa? Maksudmu aku membuatmu menderita?"

Donghae tertawa. "tidak. Menurutku kau menarik. Tapi kurasa kau akan merasa jauh lebih bahagia kalau menerima kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya dan tidak berusaha begitu keras untuk melawannya."

"ini tidak diucapkan oleh seorang vampir yang bahkan tidak meminum darah manusia. Katakan padaku, bukankah kau juga sedang melawan kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, "mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku akan merasa senang sekali kalau binatan buas didalam diriku dilepaskan." Ia melirik eunhyuk dengan ragu. " aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau bisa menghadapi bagian diriku yang itu."

"apa maksudmu?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. "aku harus membawamu kemana? Rumah kyuhyun, ibumu, atau rumahmu?"

"yah, karena kau sudah mengarah kerumahku, kurasa kesana saja. Aku tinggal beberapa blok dari dari sini."

Donghae berusaha semampu mungkin untuk memusatkan perhatian kepada lalu lintas, tapi ia berkali-kali melihat kilasan mimpi di benaknya. Sial, ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia memiliki mimpi yang sejelas itu. Ia bangun pagi-pagi dalam keadaan tegang dan mendambakan eunhyuk dan ia bisa bersumpah kalau aroma tubuh eunhyuk ada dibantalnya dan di kulitnya.

Ia menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan semampu mungkin utnuk tidur, tapi tidurnya yang lelap saja terasa gelisah. Ia menginginkan eunhyuk dengan hasrat yang begitu mendalam sehingga tubuhnya berguncang karena ingin berada di dekat wanita itu. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ia menginginkan sesuatu lebih dari apa yang diusulkan eunhyuk : melepaskan dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan menaklukkan wanita itu.

Kalau saja ia berani.

Begitu langit berubah gelap, ia pergi mencari eunhyuk. Itulah pertama dalam hidupnya sebagai dark hunter dimana ia mengejar seorang manusia.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan donghae ketika pria itu mengemudi. Donghae memakai kacamata hitamnya dan tampak lebih mempesona dari yang diperbolehkan untuk seorang pria.

"katakan padaku." Ucap eunhyuk membuat donghae mengerutkan dahi.

"apa kau benar-benar suka menjadi seorang dark hunter?" tanya eunhyuk.

Donghae melirik eunhyuk dan menyunggingkan senyum yang benar-benar memperlihatkan taringnya. "katakan padaku ada berapa pelajaran diluar sana yang memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi pahlawan setiap malam. Bayaranku sangat besar dan aku hidup selamanya. Mengapa aku tidak mencintai pekerjaan ini?"

"tapi, apa kau tidak pernah merasa kesepian?"

"kau bisa berada di tengah keramaian dan tetap merasa kesepian."

"kurasa begitu. Tapi tetap saja..."

Donghae melirik eunhyuk dari samping. "kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari diriku?"

"karena kau bisa membaca pikiranku mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

Senyum donghae bertambah lebar seperti serigala yang baru menemukan santapannya. "ya, manis. Menurutku kau luar biasa seksi. Dan aku ingin sekali membawamu pulang kerumahku dan membuat jari kakimu melengkung."

Hawa panas membakar wajah eunhyuk. "aku tidak suka caramu melakukannya. Kau lebih parah dari ryeowook. Ya Tuhan, apa semua dark hunter mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu."

"tidak sayang, hanya aku. Masing- masing dari kami memiliki seperangkat kemampuan yang lain."

"kuharap kau memiliki seperangkat kemampuan yang lain."

"baiklah, sayangku. Untukmu, kemampuan yang itu sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada aksi baca pikiran lagi."

Saat eunhyuk memperhatikan donghae, ia menyadari bahwa walaupun donghae suka menggertak dan macho, masih ada hati yang baik di balik semua itu. "kau orang yang baik, hunter."

"mungkin maskdumu aku vampir yang baik."

"iya. Tapi kau tidak menghisap darah."

Salah satu ujung bibir donghae di lengkungkan sewaktu mendengarnya. " jadi, kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya padamu, ya?"

"ya begitulah. Katanya dark hunter, berbeda dari apollite, tidak mendapat bagian hukuman apollo yang itu."

"kurasa kau dan kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak untuk mengobrol tadi malam."

"mungkin. Apa benar daimon hanya hidup selama dua puluh tujuh tahun?"

Donghae mengangguk. "karena itulah mereka sangat berbahaya. Sebagian besar apollite mau melakukan apa saja untuk membeli hari yang baru bagi diri mereka. Seorang sepertimu adalah santapan favorit para daimon. Dengan mencuri jiwamu, mereka mencuri seluruh kekuatan gaib yang kau milik didalamnya."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "aku tidak punya kekuatan."

"yah, aku terima kebohongan apapun yang bisa membuatmu senang."

"itu bukan kebohongan." Tukas eunhyuk untuk membela diri. "aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa selain mengurus angka-angka."

"baiklah pengurus angka, aku percaya padamu."

Donghae mungkin berkata begitu, tapi nada suaranya tidak bisa berbohong. Memicingkan mata kepada pria keras kepala itu, eunhyuk menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Saat mereka sudah dekat eunhyuk melihat awan abu-abu yang datang dari kepulan asap dilangit malam.

"apa ada rumah yang terbakar?"

"ya, kelihatannya rumahnya besar."

"oh, tidak." Eunhyuk terengah sewaktu mereka mendekat dan ia melihat rumahnya terbakar. Tapi donghae tidak berhenti disana, ia menyusuri jalan sampai kerumah ryeowook dimana api juga sedang berkobar.

Air mata merebak di mata eunhyuk ketika ia mencari-cari kunci pintu.

"ryeowook!" jerit eunhyuk, takut kalau-kalau ryeowook masih ada di dalam rumah.

Lebih cepat dari kerjapan mata, donghae sudah keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki rumah yang terbakar. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, eunhyuk keluar dari mobil dengan terhuyung-huyung. Setelah menendang sepatu hak tingginya sampai lepas, ia berlari menuju beranda, tapi tidak berani masuk dengan kaki telanjang.

"hunter." Panggilnya, berusaha melihat kebalik lidah api.

 _Kumohon, baik-baiklah, wookie._

Saat eunhyuk menunggu donghae muncul atau bersuara, sebuah motor memasuki halaman ryeowook dan berhenti dengan berisik di jalan masuk. Bergerak secepat kilat, seorang pria melepaskan helm hitamnya, melemparnya ke tanah, kemudian berlari menuju rumah dengan begitu cepat sehingga eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Pria itu muncul kembali pada saat yang bersamaan dengan donghae yang keluar dari pintu, menggendong teman serumah ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengikuti donghae ke halaman dimana ia membaringkan luna di rerumputan.

"ryeowook tidak ada disini." Kata donghae. Ia menundukkan kepala ke tubuh luna yang tidak sadarkan diri. "dia menghisap banyak asap." Donghae mengamati sekitar, beberapa orang tetangga sedang berdiri di dekat situ, tapi tidak ada yang datang. "dimana ambulannya?" donghae menggeram.

Terminator menghampiri mereka, menjilati wajah luna kemudian wajah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk anjing berwarna putih dan hitam itu, lalu mendongak untuk melihat pria yang datang dengan motor. Pria itu sama tampannya seperti donghae namun ada sesuatu yang terkesan surgawi dalam dirinya.

Ia mengenakan jaket motor berisleting dengan ornamen ukiran kelt merah dan emas yang dilukis di seluruh permukaannya dan seuntai kalung emas tebal di sekeliling lehernya, badannya besar, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan pendek. Ia berlutut disebelah donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bersarung hingga berjarak sekirat dua sentimeter di atas tubuh luna.

"paru-parunya terbakar." Katanya pelan.

"apa kau bisa menolongnya, kangin hyung?" tanya donghae.

Kangin mengangguk. Ia melepas sarung tangannya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tulang rusuk luna. Setelah beberapa detik, napas luna menjadi pelan dan stabil. Kangin menatap mata eunhyuk. Eunhyuk gemetar saat melihat bahwa pria itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan donghae.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat menggelisahkan dan aneh dalam diri dark hunter baru ini. Kangin seperti kesunyian, eunhyuk menyadari. Seperti kolam tak berdasar. Ada kesyahduan nan damai dalam dirinya yang menarik sekaligus menakutkan dan eunhyuk menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang sangat buruk pasti sedang terjadi. Untuk apalagi dark hunter lain berada di tempat ini pada waktu bersamaan?

"desiderius yang menyulut apinya kan?" tanya eunhyuk.

Kedua pria itu menggeleng. Donghae berpaling kepada kangin. "targetmu?"

"tebakanku adalah mereka bergabung. Targetku berusaha memancingmu keluar sementara targetmu bersembunyi."

Akhirnya pemadam kebakaran tiba. Tim medis menangani luna sementara mereka bertiga beranjak untuk berdiri di pinggir.

"wah, sial, hyung. Ini modus baru." Kata donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan. "ini membuat kita semakin rentan."

Kangin memalingkan kepala kearah rumah ryeowook yang terbakar. "ya, aku tahu, rasanya menyebalkan karena mereka bisa menggabungkan kekuatan sementara kita tidak."

"kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya eunhyuk.

Kangin berpaling kepada donghae. "seberapa banyak yang dia tahu?"

"jauh lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya."

"apa kita bisa mempercayainya?"

Donghae memandang eunhyuk dengan ragu. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang dapat membahayakan pria yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"aku menerima voice mail dari acheron sore ini yang menyuruhku memberitahukan informasi apapun yang dia inginkan."

"tidak biasanya dia begitu."

"kau tahu, acheron benar-benar tidak menyukainya seperti itu dan aku sulit percaya bahwa dia memberi wanita itu keistimewaan."

"yah, tapi kau kenal acheron. Pasti ada tujuannya dan pada saat nanti, aku yakin dia akan memberikan pencerahan pada kita."

"nah, katakan padaku kalau begitu. Mengapa kalian tidak bisa menggabungkan kekuatan?" desak eunhyuk.

"supaya kami tidak bertarung satu sama lain atau menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk melawan manusia atau para dewa. Begitu kami bersama, kami mulai menghisap kekuatan satu sama lain dan saling melemahkan. Semakin lama kami bersama, semakin lemah kami jadinya." Jelas donghae.

Eunhyuk melongo. "itu tidak adil."

"hidup memang jarang adil nona." Timpal kangin.

Donghae berpaling kepada kangin. "kau tahu dimana targetmu berada hyung?"

"aku kehilangan sinyal pelacak disini. Jadi menurutku ada sebuah bolt hole di dekat sini."

"bagus sekali." kata donghae, kangin sependapat. "menurutku kita harus menghubungi kim bersaudara untuk memancing mereka berdua keluar."

"jangan hyung. Yang kita hadapi bukan daimon biasa, dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa meminta were-hunter untuk menyerang desiderius sama saja seperti melempar granat ke sebuah tong dinamit. Kita tentu tidak ingin desiderius mencuri jiwa were-hunter. Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila begitu kejadiannya?"

"were-hunter? Seperti werewolf?" tanya eunhyuk.

Kangin berdeham. "tidak juga."

"kami melindungi malam, karena itu dijuluki dark hunter, sedangkan mereka..." donghae menatap kangin dengan bingung.

Kangin mengambil alih penjelasan itu. "were-hunter adalah..." ia memandang donghae seolah ikut mencari-cari kata yang tepat. Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"penyihir?"

"cukup tepat untukku." Kata kangin.

Itu belum cukup untuk eunhyuk tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "penyihir seperti merlin?"

"oh, ya ampun," gerutu kangin. Ia saling pandang dengan donghae. "kau yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan acheron?"

Hunter mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya, mencari-cari di folder pesan tersimpan, kemudian memberikan ponsel itu kepada kangin. "dengar saja sendiri hyung."

Kangin mendengarkan. Setelah menunggu sebentar, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada donghae dan menghadap eunhyuk. "baiklah, mari kita jernihkan masalah ini. Ada empat jenis daimon atau vampir yaitu penghisap darah, penghisap jiwa, penghisap energi dan mimpi, serta slayer."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Kedengarannya masuk akal. "kalian ini slayer?"

Donghae mendengus. "mwo? Kau dilahirkan dengan remote di genggamanmu?"

"bukan. Slayer merupakan vampir yang paling kejam karena mereka tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari korban mereka. Mereka menghancurkan hanya karena ingin menghancurkan dan mereka itu vampir yang terkuat." Kangin mengoreksi eunhyuk sambil mengabaikan sindiran donghae.

"eum... apa desiderius salah satunya?"

Donghae menggeleng sedangkan kangin terus menjelaskan kepada eunhyuk. "untuk melindungi dunia yang kita kenal, ada tiga ras pemburu yang diciptakan untuk menertibkan dan menghancurkan daimon. Kami disebut 'piramida perlindungan'. Dark hunter mengejar mereka yang menghisap darah dan jiwa manusia, dream hunter mengejar penghisap mimpi dan energi, dan were hunter mengintai para slayer."

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi. "kurasa yang tidak kupahami adalah mengapa kalian tidak membentuk kelompok yang bisa melakukan semuanya."

"karena tidak boleh, sayang. Kalau ada orang atau kelompok yang cukup kuat untuk berjalan melintasi keempat alam eksistensi, mereka bisa memperbudak dunia. Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang bisa menghentikan mereka dan para dewa pasti akan sangat kesal." Kata donghae.

"empat alam apa?"

"waktu, ruang, bumi, dan mimpi." Jawab kangin.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang. "oke, itu baru menyeramkan. Beberapa dari kalian berjalan melintasi waktu?"

"juga ruang dan mimpi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "jadi, rod serling sang produser tv dan novelis amerika itu were hunter?"

Kedua pria itu tidak kelihatan senang.

"oke, lelucon yang buruk. Aku hanya berusaha memahami semua ini." Lanjut eunhyuk.

Kangin tertawa. "jangan. Aku sudah berusaha memahami semua ini lebih dari seribu lima ratus tahun tapi masih saja harus mempelajari banyak hal."

Donghae meringis. "setiap kali aku mengira aku sudah mengerti, seseorang seperti desiderius datang dan benar-benar mengubah peraturannya."

"memang. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang hal-hal menyeramkan, aku harus pergi. Pemanduku sudah menghilang bahkan selagi kita bicara." Timpal kangin.

"aku tidak suka kalau kau berurusan dengan orang mati didepanku, hyung."

"apa kau bajingan yang mengirim kaos 'aku bisa melihat arwah' untukku?"

"itu bukan aku hyung, mungkin shindong hyung. Kukira dia bercanda waktu mengatakannya."

"tidak. Aku mendapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu. Aku akan membalasnya untuk itu." Ujar kangin lalu memandang eunhyuk. "jaga dia."

Donghae mengangguk. Kangin melirik ke balik bahunya kepada salah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran. "ini firasatku saja atau pemadam kebakaran apollite di belakangku memang agak terlalu memperhatikan kita?"

"ya hyung, aku juga menyadarinya. Kurasa aku harus menanyainya."

"jangan malam ini. Amankan wanitamu dulu. Aku yang akan mengintrogasi si apollite."

"kau tidak percaya padaku hyung?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku terlalu mengenalmu bocah." Kangin kembali ke harley davidson hitamnya dan mengambil helmnya yang tergeletak di tanah. "aku akan mengirimkan hasilnya lewat email kepadamu."

Eunhyuk melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri sendirian di bawah bayangan di seberang jalan. Bukannya memperhatikan kebakaran, sepertinya pria itu lebih tertarik pada donghae dan kangin. Kangin kembali bergabung dengan mereka.

"pertanyaan." Bisik eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan bayangan pria tinggi yang tampan di seberang jalan. "apa semua daimon itu tinggi seperti tiang listrik?"

"iya. Begitu juga dengan semua apollite." Jawab donghae.

"jadi, bagaimana kalian menbedakan apollite dengan daimon?"

"kami bisa merasakan mereka, kecuali kalau mereka menghalangi. Tapi satu-satunya cara bagi manusia untuk membedakan adalah kalau seorang apollite menjadi daimon, sebuah simbol hitam yang mirip dengan tato muncul ditengah-tengah dadanya dimana jiwa manusia berpusat." Jawab kangin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan masih memperhatikan pria yang sedang mengamati mereka. "katakanlah padaku, apa menurut kalian target kalian sengaja menyatukan kalian untuk mengeringkan kekuatan kalian sebelum mereka menyerang?"

"mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya kangin.

"yah, aku memang bukan ahlinya, tapi pria di belakangmu itu kelihatan seperti daimon di mataku."

Kata-kata itu baru saja terucap dari bibir eunhyuk. Ketika sekilas cahaya menyambar punggung kangin dan membuatnya terhempas ke tanah. Donghae mengumpat sambil mendorong eunhyuk ke mobil. Ia melompati mobil, dan langsung berlari menuju daimon yang telah menyerang kangin. Mereka berdua berangkulan dan terjatuh ke tanah sambil bergelut hebat.

Eunhyuk menghampiri kangin. Tubuh pria itu berlumuran darah. Jantung eunhyuk berdebar-debar, ia berusaha membantu kangin bangun, tapi sebelum ia bisa melakukan seorang daimon lain sudah menyerang mereka. Bereaksi secara naluriah, eunhyuk menarik belati kelt dari ikat pinggang kangin dan menikam dada si daimon. Daimon itu mendesis, kemudian mundur.

Kangin bangkit berdiri, merebut belati dari genggaman eunhyuk, lalu melemparkanya ke punggung daimon yang sedang berusaha kabur. Si daimon lenyap dalam kelebat cahaya. Donghae kemudiam muncul dari kegelapan, napasnya tersengal-sengal sewaktu memungut belati kangin dari tanah dan mengembalikannya kepada kelt itu.

"kau baik-baik saja hyung?"

"aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah, kau?" jawab kangin, ia meringis sambil meregangkan lengannya.

"aku juga."

"terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Kangin mengangguk singkat kepada eunhyuk. Ia menggosok-gosok belakang bahunya dengan tangan. "jaga benar-benar wanitamu. Kita bicara lagi nanti."

"baik hyung."

Eunhyuk meringis saat memperhatikan kangin mengayunkan kakinya di motor. Gerakan kangin pelan walaupun mantap dan itu menyiratkan rasa sakitnya.

"apa dia sungguh baik-baik saja?"

"kami pulih dengan cepat. Sebagian besar luka akan mengilang dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam."

Suara sirine terdengar dari kejauhan. Donghae memandang ke jalanan dimana lampu-lampu bercahaya. "polisi datang. Kita harus pergi sebelum mereka sampai."

"bagaimana dengan luna?"

"dia akan baik-baik saja begitu terbangun. Sentuhan kangin bisa menyembuhkan apa saja kecuali kematian."

"dan terminator?"

Donghae bersiul dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia mendudukan terminator di kursi eunhyuk. "pasti terasa sesak, tapi kurasa kita bisa mengatasinya."

Eunhyuk masuk ke mobil dan sebisa mungkin menyesuaikan posisi terminator di pangkuannya. Ketika donghae duduk disebelahnya barulah ia melihat darah di tangan dan lengan pria itu. "kau terluka?"

"luka ringan di lengan atasku. Akan sembuh."

"ya ampun, hunter. Bagaimana mungkin kau tahan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae tertawa. "aku sudah melakukannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sejujurnya aku tidak ingat seperti apa rasanya hidup sebelum aku mati."

"kau benar-benar mati,kan? Aku sedikit bingung dengan semua ini. Kau memiliki denyut jantung dan kau bisa berdarah, belum lagi kulitmu hangat saat di sentuh. Itu menandakan keidupan, kan?"

Donghae menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju untuk menghindari polisi. "ya dan tidak. Saat kami mati, artemis menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memerangkap jiwa kami. Setelah jiwa kami dikendalikan, kami dihidupkan kembali."

"bagaimana caranya?"

"karena aku sudah mati waktu itu, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah segalanya berubah hitam, lalu aku terbangun dengan kekuatan dan tenaga yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya."

Eunhyuk memikirkannya sambil mengusap kepala terminator agar tetap diam. "apa itu artinya kau bisa mati lagi?"

"iya."

"lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam. "kalau kami mati sebelum mendapatkan jiwa kami kembali, kami berjalan di bumi selamanya tanpa kekuatan. Kami terperangkap sebagai bayangan di dalam tubuh jasmani kami, tapi tidak mempunyai inti, artinya kami tidak bisa menyentuh apapun atau didengar oleh siapapun selain para oracle. Kami butuh makan dan minum, tapi tidak bisa memuaskan rasa lapar dan dahaga kami. Itu perjalan singkat dari kutukan parsial menuju kutukan total."

Eunhyuk melongo karena merasa ngeri mendengar nasib semacam itu. Ia tidak tahan membayangkan sesuatu yang seperti itu terjadi kepada donghae. "apa itu juga akan terjadi bahkan kalau seorang daimon membunuhmu?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"itu tidak adil."

Donghae mendengus dan melirik eunhyuk. "kehidupan macam apa yang kau jalani sehingga segala sesuatu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan tentang adil dan tidak adil? Kehidupan dan kematian adalah kehidupan dan kematian. Tidak berhubungan dengan keadilan."

Ada sesuatu dalam pernyataan tersebut yang mengungkapkan banyak hal. Sudah berapa kali donghae mengalami ketidak adilan sehingga merasa seperti itu? Pemikiran itu segera disusul oleh pemikiran lainnya.

"kata kyuhyun kau bisa mendapatkan jiwamu kembali."

"secara teori, iya."

"teori?"

"kami diberikan hak untuk mengundurkan diri, tapi dalam dua ribu tahun terakhir... hanya segelintir yang berhasil. Sebagian besar yang mencoba berakhir sebagai bayangan."

Mengerikan sekali. dari suara donghae, eunhyuk tahu pria itu sudah menyerah hingga mencoba saja tidak mau.

"apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan jiwamu kembali?"

"aku tidak tahu, manis. Tidak ada yang tahu karena jalan menuju penebusan berbeda bagi setiap dark hunter. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa begitu waktu untuk menjatuhkan keputusan tiba, si dark hunter akan dibebaskan atau di kutuk sepanjang keabadian."

Yang tidak dikatakan donghae kepada eunhyuk adalah bahwa untuk bebas, seorang dark hunter harus mempercayakan jiwanya di tangan seseorang yang mencintainya. Telah di kecewakan dengan sangat kejam oleh istrinya, ia tidak akan pernah mempercayakan tubuhnya ataupun jiwanya kepada siapa-siapa lagi. Persetan dengan jiwa abadinya. Ia sudah melihat terlalu banyak saudaranya terperangkap sebagai bayangan karena orang yang mereka percayai gagal dalam ujian. Dan dibalik otaknya, tersimpan suatu kesadaran bahwa tidak ada wanita yang bisa mencintainya. Sedikitpun tidak. Apalagi mencintainya dengan cukup supaya bisa membebaskannya.

"mengapa kau mau menjalani kehidupan ini?" tanya eunhyuk.

"sudah kubilang, aku mendapat penghasilan yang tak terbatas dan keabadian. Apalagi yang kucari?"

Eunhyuk tidak mempercayai jawaban donghae. Itu terlalu sederhana dan donghae tidak tampak sedangkal itu. "hanya saja kau tidak terkesan serakah di mataku."

"oh ya?"

"ya. Kau lebih baik dari itu. Lebih murah hati. Orang serakah tidak meninggalkan hadiah-hadiah manis seperti yang kau tinggalkan untuk kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Apa aku bisa mengajukan pertanyaan lain?"

Donghae menghela napas dengan kesal. "apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah menanyakan segalanya padaku."

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata donghae yang pedas. "mengapa kau menjadi seorang dark hunter?"

"aku ingin membalas dendam dengan cara apapun."

"kepada sohyun, istrimu?"

Kali ini kepedihan di wajah donghae terlihat sangat jelas. Tangannya mencengkram setir dengan begitu erat. Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengelus kepala terminator. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan donghae kalau pria itu ingin membalas dendam kepada wanita yang sudah begitu berdarah dingin dan menyerahkannya kepada musuh-musuhmu.

"kyuhyun bilang para dewa memberimu waktu dua puluh empat jam untuk membals dendam. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"demi dirinya, aku meninggalkan keluargaku. Aku melepaskan kerajaan dan melukai orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Karena sohyun, kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan kepada orang tuaku begitu menyakitkan dan kejam. Dan saat mereka menyampaikan berita kematianku kepada ayahku, rasa duka membuatnya gila. Ayahku... ayahku... terjun dari jendela kamar yang kutinggali sewaktu aku masih kecil ke halaman batu di bawah, sambil memanggil namaku. Ibuku tidak pernah bicara lagi hingga hari ketika dia mati, dan adik perempuanku yang paling kecil mencukur rambutnya untuk memberitahu dunia betapa dalam dukanya. Tanpa diriku yang memimpin pasukan, tentara romawi menyerang dan mengambil alih kampung halamanku. Rakyatku kehilangan kehormatan dan menderita selama berabad-abad di bawah penjajahan romawi. Ehem, katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada istriku?"

Air mata merebak dimata eunhyuk saat mendengar kepedihan dalam suara hunter. Betapa ia ikut merasa terluka. Oh tuhan, tidak ada orang yang pernah mendapat hukuman seperti itu karena mereka keliru mengira seseorang mencintai mereka. Tapi yang mengejutkan bagi eunhyuk adalah donghae sama sekali tidak menyebutkan apa yang sudah dilakukan sohyun kepadanya. Pria itu hanya menyesali apa yang menimpa keluarga dan negrinya.

"aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku akan membunuhnya juga sepertimu." Bisik eunhyuk.

"kebanyakan orang berpikir begitu. Tapi aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku mencekiknya dan sudah hampir mengakhiri hidupnya saat dia memandangku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ketakutan. Sesaat aku ingin membunuhnya, tapi hal selanjutnya yang kusadari, aku menyeka air matanya dan mencium bibirnya yang bergetar, lalu aku meninggalkannya disana dalam damai. Jadi, kau tahu, kau duduk di sebelah orang paling tolol yang pernah dilahirkan. Seorang pria yang menukar jiwanya untuk suatu pembalasan dendam yang tidak pernah ia lakukan."

Seluruh kengerian dari masa lalu donghae menyambar eunhyuk. Setelah segala sesuatu yang donghae alami karena istrinya, setelah sesuatu yang direnggut darinya, ia masih mencintai wanita itu. Secara mendalam. Apapun yang telah dilakukan sohyun kepada donghae, pada akhirnya donghae memaafkan wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega mengkhianati seseorang yang memiliki cinta dan kesetiaan sebesar itu?

Dengan hati sedih, eunhyuk memperhatikan jalan ketika mereka melewati rumah-rumah besar bergaya perang saudara, dimana pohon-pohon pinus besar ditutupi oleh berton-ton lumut yang menggantung.

Donghae berhenti di sebuah jalan masuk rumah yang berada di ujung jalan. Pepohonan menghalangi pandangan eunhyuk ke arah rumah itu dan dua buah tiang batu besar mengapit gerbang besi tebal setinggi tiga setengah meter. Tembok bata merah yang tinggi mengelilingi pekarangan yang tampaknya terbentang tanpa batas. Tempat itu kelihatan seperti benteng.

Donghae mengambil sebuah remote dari laci mobil, menekan tombol, dan gerbang tebal itupun mengayun terbuka. Napas eunhyuk tertahan di tenggorokan ketika donghae mengemudi menyusuri jalan masuk yang panjang dan berbelok dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat dimana pria itu tinggal.

Rumah donghae sangat besar. Gaya arsitektur neoklasiknya merupakan gaya terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. Pilar-pilar tinggi tersebar di sekeliling rumah, dan balkon atasnya dihiasi ornamen-ornamen besi putih.

Donghae mengemudi kebagian belakang rumah dan memasuki garasi yang bisa memuat enam mobil. Eunhyuk melihat donghae juga memiliki mercedes, porsche, jaguar antik, dan sebuah buick baru yang tampak tidak cocok berada disana. Oke, lamborghini itu memang sudah menunjukkan bahwa donghae memiliki banyak uang, tapi eunhyuk belum pernah bermimpi pria itu hidup seperti ini.

Begitu pintu garasi menutup di belakang mereka, donghae membantu eunhyuk keluar dari mobil. Ia melepaskan terminator di pekarangan belakang, kemudian membawa eunhyuk masuk kerumah yang sangat besar itu. Mata eunhyuk berusaha memandang semuanya sekaligus ketika mereka menyusuri lorong kecil yang menuju ke dapur dimana seorang wanita kurus yang sudah agak tua sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lezat dari oven. Dapur donghae sangat besar, dengan pelaratan baja tahan karat dan benda-benda antik yang berjejer di dinding hijau tua dan meja konter yang terbuat dari marmer.

"rosa ahjumma." Cetus donghae dengan nada menegur sambil meletakkan kunci di atas konter yang berada didekat pintu. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rosa tersentak. "omo! Kau mengagetkanku. Kau membuatku ketakutan dan bertambah tua sepuluh tahun."

"aku akan membuatmu lebih ketakutan lagi kalau ahjumma tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Ahjumma dan aku punya kesepakatan. Apa aku harus menelpon anakmu lagi?"

Rosa memicingkan matanya kepada donghae sambil meletakkan penggorengan yang berisi ayam di atas kompor. "jangan megancamku. Aku yang melahirkan anak itu dan aku tidak akan mengijinkannya menceramahiku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dan itu juga termasuk dengan dirimu. Aku sudah mengurus rumahku sendiri jauh sebelum kau dilahirkan. Kau dengar aku?"

"ya ahjumma."

Rosa terdiam saat melihat eunhyuk. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. "senang bisa melihatmu bersama seorang wanita, nak."

Donghae memandang eunhyuk dengan malu-malu. Ia menghampiri kompor dan memeriksa kompor. "baunya lezat, gomawoyo."

Rosa tersenyum bangga waktu melihat donghae menikmati makanannya. "aku tahu, karena itulah aku membuatnya. Aku bosan melihat kantong makanan beku dan siap saji di tempat sampah. Kau harus makan makanan yang sesungguhnya sesekali. Makanan-makanan kemasan itu akan membunuhmu."

Donghae mengulas senyum lembut dengan bibir terkatup kepada eunhyuk. "kurasa aku bisa menanganinya.

Rosa mendengus. "kita semua berpikir kita bisa, dan karena itulah aku harus meminum obat jantung sekarang."

"harusnya kau sudah pulang ahjumma, ahjumma sudah berjanji kepadaku."

"ya ya ya, aku mau pulang. Aku menyimpan salad untukmu di lemari es. Seharusnya cukup untuk kalian berdua."

Donghae mengambil mantel rosa dari punggung kursi dan membantu wanita itu mengenakannya. "besok ahjumma libur."

"tapi besok tukang kebun datang."

"giljun bisa membukakan pintu untuknya."

"tapi..."

"ahjumma, percayalah. Giljun bisa mengurusnya."

Rosa menepuk tangan donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. "kau anak yang baik,nak. Sampai jumpa hari rabu.

"tapi tidak sebelum tengah hari."

"baiklah. Selamat malam."

"selamat malam ahjumma."

"wah, ternyata kau tahu juga caranya bersikap baik pada seseorang." Goda eunhyuk.

Donghae menahan senyumnya. "kalau sedang ingin."

Donghae mangambil garpu dan pisau, mengiris sepotong kecil ayam yang tadi dimasak oleh rosa. "ini enak. Kau harus mencoba mencicipinya." Donghae mengiris sepotong lagi dan menyuapkan kepada eunhyuk.

"enak sekali."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, donghae mengeluarkan piring untuk mereka. Saat memperhatikan donghae, seluruh kengerian malam itu melanda eunhyuk.

"rumahku sudah tidak ada, benar-benar musnah. Begitu pula dengan rumah ryeowook." Ucap eunhyuk.

Donghae menyingkirkan piring sewaktu merasakan kesedihan eunhyuk menyentuhnya. Rasa itu merupakan gelombang kehilangan yang mengejutkan. Eunhyuk menatap donghae dengan sedih.

"mengapa dia membakar rumahku?"

"setidaknya kau tidak berada didalamnya."

Sebelum eunhyuk berkata lagi, tanpa berpikir, donghae menarik eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "gwenchana hyukkie, aku bersamamu." Donghae membeku ketika menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia menyebutan nama eunhyuk dan setelahnya, ia merasakan suatu penghalang runtuh di dalam.

Eunhyuk menangis didada donghae, eunhyuk tahu itu hanya sebuah rumah. Tapi, barang-barangnya ada di sana dan banyak kenangan. Donghae memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan pipinya ke kepala eunhyuk semantara wanita itu berpegangan kepadanya. Sudah berabad-abad berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini, dan itu membuatnya sangat terguncang.

"apa desiderius bisa menangkap ryeowook?"

"tidak. Selama dia berada di tempat tinggal pribadi manusia, desiderius tidak bisa menangkapnya. Itu salah satu batasan yang diberikan apollo kepada mereka saat mengutuk mereka supaya manusia terlindungi."

"maafkan aku." Eunhyuk menarik napas dengan kasar dan menjauh dari donghae dan menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi saat melihat bagaimana tangan eunhyuk gemetar. Ia bisa membunuh desiderius karena menyakiti eunhyuk seperti ini.

"biasanya aku tidak menangis didepan orang. Mian."

Donghae menangkup pipi eunhyuk. "jangan meminta maaf. Kau benar-benar menghadapinya dengan jauh lebih baik ketimbang orang lain yang berada pada situasi seperti ini."

Eunhyuk memandang donghae. Jantung donghae berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya karena kerentanan yang ia lihat. Kerentanan yang begitu menyentuhnya. Ia menginginkan eunhyuk. Sangat menginginkan. Ia sudah tidak pernah merasa seperti ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap wanita lain, atau bahkan tehadap sohyun sekalipun. Ini bukan hanya napsu atau cinta, ia merasakan suatu ikatan dengan eunhyuk. Mereka bagaikan dua bagian dari sebuah hati. Tapi itu bohong. Pasti bohong. Ia sudah tidak percaya lagi. Membuatnya merindukan hal-hal yang sudah ia lupakan. Hal-hal seperti tangan lembut dirambutnya waktu ia bangun. Merasakan hangat tubuh yang berbaring disebelahnya saat ia tidur. Ia nyaris tak berdaya karena itu.

Ponsel donghae berbunyi dan menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Donghae mengangkat panggilan dari kangin.

"apa wanita itu bersamamu?" tanya kangin.

"iya. Waeyo hyung?"

"karena kau punya satu masalah besar. Si apollite memberitahuku bahwa kebakaran-kebakaran itu dipicu oleh pengatur waktu elektronik yang disembunyikan didalam rumah."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menjadi dingin sewaktu teringat akan sesuatu yang dikatakan eunhyuk padanya kemarin. Ia mengarahkan perhatian eunhyuk kepadanya.

"hyuk, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa desiderius menangkapmu sewaktu kau ada dirumah ryeowook?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "iya. Diruang tamunya."

"apa kau mendengarnya hyung?" tanya donghae pada kangin.

"bagaimana mungkin?" kangin mengumpat.

"pasti ada yang mengundang desiderius masuk, berarti ada manusia yang bekerja dengan atau untuknya. Aku yakin ryeowook tidak sebodoh itu."

"luna juga tidak. Dia tahu harus berhati-hati terhadap orang yang mencurigakan." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"ada ide?" tanya donghae pada kangin sambil memikirkan perkataan eunhyuk.

"aku tidak tahu."

"apa yang dikatakan pemandumu?"

"dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan ada masalah kecil lainnya, punggungku belum pulih."

"belum pulih? Bagaimana bisa?"

"aku diserang dengan ledakan astral. Sama seperti yang digunakan oleh dewa."

Donghae menghela napas lelah. "masalah apa yang kita hadapi ini?"

"entahlah, tapi sebelum kita tahu lebih banyak, kusarankan kau duduk dekat dengan wanita itu. Dengan kekuatan terpendamnya, dia pasti menjadi incaran desiderius. Aku yakin changmin lebih menginginkannya daripada sepupunya itu."

Donghae menggeser ponsel sewaktu melihat eunhyuk duduk di mejanya. Demi para dewa, ia tidak tahan memikirkan eunhyuk terluka. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh itu membuatnya gelisah.

"apa kau butuh bantuan dengan punggungmu,hyung?"

"tidak. Hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit setengah mati."

Donghae tahu seperti apa saja masih perih karena serangan aphrodite. "kurasa aku mulai mengerti bagaimana desiderius membunuh kedelapan dark hunter sebelumnya yang mengejarnya."

"ya, dan aku tidak mau kita menjadi yang kesembilan dan kesepuluh."

"ya hyung, aku juga tidak mau. Oke, aku akan mengamankan eunhyuk didekatku, tapi kita masih memiliki masalah dengan ryeowook diluar sana."

"aku bisa meminta yesung mengekang ryeowook untuk sementara. Pastikan saja eunhyuk tetap berhubungan dengannya atau kemungkinan dia akan membuat hidup kita menjadi semakin sulit lagi."

"aku akan melakukannya hyung." Donghae menutup telepon dan melempar ponselnya ke konter.

"apa ada yang salah?" tanya eunhyuk.

Donghae tertawa walaupun sedang tidak ingin. "menurutku pertanyaan yang lebih sesuai adalah, apa ada yang tidak salah?"

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku, hidup membosankanmu baru saja berakhir dan selama berapa hari kedepan, sepertinya kau akan mendapati betapa berbahayanya hidupku."

.

.

.

TBC

Finally bab6 update kkk, harusnya aku jadikan dua bagian tapi takut kelamaan dan gak tamat tamat. Huhu maap, saya update telat, masih sedih karena donghae eunhyuk wamil dan saya harus ke jakarta karena panggilan kerja u.u

Thanks to :

cho. .794, elfrida, nurichan4, .1, el, Miss Chocoffee

Chap depan... gatau kapan bakal aku update, masih proses sih hihi see you di chap depan.


	10. BAB 7

NIGHT PLEASURES

.

.

.

Novel karangan Sherrilyn Kenyon. Disini saya hanya meREMAKE, saya sedikit merubah tempat,nama dan ada yang kurangi maupun ditambah untuk keperluan cerita. Ini series dari Dark Hunter, ini buku ke2 yang pertama berjudul Fantasy Lover. Fantasi Lover sudah ada yang ngeremake dengan cast KyuMin setau saya dan katanya lagi ada yg versi HaeHyuk YAOI

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Yang Lain

 **GS!**

 **TYPO, Banyak Kekurangan, DLL, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **7**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"oh tidak. Kau sangat keliru. Aku menginginkan hidupku kembali. Aku menginginkan hidup yang membosankan dan aku menginginkan hidup yang panjang." Kata eunhyuk.

Semangat eunhyuk membuat donghae geli saat wanita itu menekankan kata yang terakhir. Eunhyuk luar biasa kalau sedang gusar, dan donghae bertanya-tanya sampai berapa lama ia bisa mempertahankan warna di pipinya. Bibir donghae sudah gatal ingin mencium eunhyuk, tangannya sudah nyeri ingin menyentuh tubuh eunhyuk sampai wanita itu menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Demi para dewa, wanita ini menggodanya seolah ia belum pernah di goda sebelumnya dan ia pernah menyukai godaan dengan cara yang tidak bisa di jelaskan kata-kata.

Sedikit demi sedikit donghae bisa merasakan eunhyuk meruntuhkan penghalang yang sudah ia bangun di sekelilingnya, kebebasan. Ia sudah menjauhkan diri dari perasaan-perasaannya selama berabad-abad dan walaupun ada makhluk fana yang mempedulikannya selama itu, belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya sebagaimana eunhyuk menyentuhnya.

Rasanya sangat aneh.

Mengapa sekarang? Sekarang di saat ia membutuhkan pikiran yang jernh untuk menghadapi desiderius. Para dewi takdir kembali mempermainkannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Tapi eunhyuk manusia dan ia tidak bisa menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita itu selain dirinya sendiri. Jiwa dan loyalitasnya sudah menjadi milik artemis. Lagi pula, eunhyuk berhak mewujudkan impian tentang hidup yang normal. Impian akan rumah dan keluarga dengan seorang pria biasa. Donghae tidak mau merenggut impian eunhyuk, ia tidak mau eunhyuk seperti dirinya.

Eunhyuk layak untuk menjalani hidup yang panjang, dan membosankan. Setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impian-impian mereka. Donghae menelan ludah, eunhyuk tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya. Takdir eunhyuk adalah kembali kesebuah keluarga yang menyayanginya dan menemukan seorang pria fana yang bisa...

Donghae tidak menyelesaikan pemikiran itu, memikirkannya saja sudah terlalu menyakitkan.

"demi kebaikanmu. Kuharap itu benar, tapi kurasa karena kekuatan terpendammu dan karena perburuan vampir yang dilakukan oleh ryeowook, kau tidak bisa menjalani hidup yang membosankanmu selama beberapa hari kedepan."

"aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa."

Donghae mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dagu eunhyuk, ia ingin meredakan kegelisahan yang ia lihat di mata eunhyuk, ketakutan yang tidak ia pahami. Mengapa eunhyuk tidak mau mengakui bakat yang telah diberikan kepadanya?

"mungkin kau tidak mengakuinya, eunhyuk, tapi kekuatan itu ada. Kau bisa merasakan firasat dan melakukan telepati. Proyeksi dan empati. Sangat mirip dengan kekuatan ryeowook, tapi kekuatanmu jauh lebih hebat dan kuat."

"kau membohongiku."

"untuk apa aku membohongimu?"

"aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa."

"mengapa kau begitu takut?"

"karena..."

"karena?" desak donghae.

"waktu usia lima belas tahun, aku bermimpi. Aku sering bermimpi lebih tepatnya. Semuanya selalu menjadi kenyataan. Dalam mimpi yang ini, sahabatku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Aku merasakan kepanikannya dan pikiran-pikiran terakhir yang terlintas di benaknya sebelum meninggal. Waktu di sekolah, aku berusaha semampu mungkin mencegahnya pulang dengan orang yang menyukainya. Aku menceritkan mimpiku. Dia tidak percaya, dan mengatakan aku cemburu. Aku tidak cemburu, aku... hanya tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Donghae mengelus jemari eunhyuk, berusaha menghangatkan tangannya. "aku tahu, eunhyuk."

"aku mencoba mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mobil. Semua orang yang ada di sekolah memandangiku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ryeowook menarikku supaya mereka bisa pergi dan semua orang tertawa. Dan keesokannya saat mengetahui sahabatku meninggal, mereka menyebutku aneh. Selama tiga tahun berikutnya, tidak ada yang mau berdekatan denganku. Aku menjadi gadis aneh yang bisa melihat berbagai hal. Katakan padaku, apa gunanya kekuatan ini jika membuat orang lain takut padaku dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya? Aku mau menjadi normal. Aku tidak mau seperti kangin atau siapalah namanya yang mendengar orang mati bicara padaku. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku hanya mau menjalani hidupku seperti orang lain. Apa kau tidak pernah menginginkannya?"

Donghae memejamkan mata sambil melawan penderitaan tak berdasar yang meremas hatinya, ia melepaskan kelembutan kulit eunhyuk dan melangkah mundur dari wanita itu. "apa yang kuinginkan tidaklah penting."

Eunhyuk mengamati ekspresi donghae. Entah bagaimana ia telah melukai pria itu. "m-mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"tidak apa-apa. Kau benar, ada saatnya ketika aku rindu merasakan sinar matahari di wajahku. Aku merindukan begitu banyak hal yang bahkan tidak bisa kuhitung satu-persatu. Aku sudah belajar bahwa hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan adalah tidak menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan kenangan."

Donghae memandang eunhyuk, dan hawa panas pada matanya seolah menghanguskan wanita itu. "tapi orang-orang seperti kita mempunyai bakat istemawa. Kita tidak bisa menjadi normal."

"mungkin kau tidak bisa, tapi aku bisa. Aku tidak mengijinkan diriku merasakan kekuatan-kekuatan itu lagi, semua itu sudah mati bagiku."

Donghae tertawa getir. "dan menurutmu aku keras kepala."

"hunter, kumohon." Ucap eunhyuk, membenci kesedihan yang ia dengar pada suaranya sendiri. Saat itu, eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya takut. Sentakan sesaat dari kekuatannya dan sensasi yang ditimbulkan menyayat hatinya seolah ia bisa mendengar pikiran-pikiran donghae.

Eunhyuk mendekati donghae. "hunter..."

Donghae menghindari sentuhan eunhyuk dan menghampiri konter dimana ponselnya berada. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada eunhyuk.

"telpon ryeowook dan minta dia untuk tinggal dirumah ibumu sampai hari jumat. Dia boleh keluar masuk pada siang hari tapi setelah gelap dia harus tinggal dirumah."

"dia tidak akan menyukainya."

"kalau begitu, minta ibumu mengikatnya. Kita bukan berurusan dengan vampir biasa sekarang. Para daimon ini sudah mendapat kekuatan yang lebih dari sekedar berbahaya dan sebelum kangin hyung dan aku tahu kita sedang berurusan dengan apa, dia harus bersembunyi."

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampu mungkin."

Donghae mengangguk. "selagi kau biacara dengannya, aku mau ganti pakaian."

Eunhyuk memperhatikan ketika donghae keluar dari dapur, hatinya sedih. Ia tidak mau donghae meninggalkannya walau hanya mengganti pakaian. Ia merasakan suatu keinginan aneh untuk megikuti dan membantu donghae menanggalkan pakaian itu... tapi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menelpon ryeowook.

Eunhyuk duduk sendirian selama beberapa menit sampai donghae kembali setelah ia menelpon ryeowook. Donghae sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang membalut bahu bidangnya. Lengan kaosnya di gulung hingga keatas siku dan eunhyuk melihat bekas luka dalam yang melintang dilengan donghae.

"daimon itu menggigimu atau itu luka sayatan belati?"

Donghae melirik bekas lukanya sambil duduk diseberang eunhyuk. "ini luka gigitan."

"itu harus dirawat kan?"

"tidak, seluruh lukanya pasti sudah hilang besok."

"memang. Tapi bukankah gigitan itu bisa mengubahmu menjadi vampir?"

Donghae tertawa dan memandang eunhyuk dengan geli. "secara teknis, aku sudah menjadi vampir. Mengenai berubah, itu mustahil kecuali kalau kau seorang apollite."

"jadi, mereka tidak bisa menggigit manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi vampir?"

"itu dongeng sebelum tidur."

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "jadi, darimana datangnya seluruh kesalahpahaman mengenai vampir ini?"

"kebanyakan dari penduduk desa yang ketakutan dan acheron menyukainya, ia bahkan mengoleksi dan menyembunyikan catatan kuno yang bercerita tentang vampir."

"acheron? Siapa dia?"

"dia dark hunter pertama yang dipilih oleh artemis."

"dan dia masih hidup?"

"iya. Kurasa dia ada di california minggu ini."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi. Donghae tersenyum melihat eunhyuk. "dia berpergian ke lokasi baru setiap beberapa hari."

"bagaimana? Mengapa?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "kurasa kalau kau sudah berusia sebelas ribu tahun, segalanya menjadi sangat membosankan. Kalau tentang bagaimana, dia punya helikopter yang di rancang khusus."

Eunhyuk mencerna informasi itu dan berusaha membayangkan seperti apa dark hunter yang tertua ini. Entah mengapa, yoda terlintas di benaknya. Seorang makhluk kuno kecil dan berkulit kelabu-hijau yang berjalan dengan tubuh bungkuk, mengocehkan kata-kata mutiara kepada orang lain.

"apa kau pernah bertemu acheron?" tanya eunhyuk.

"semua dark hunter pernah bertemu dengannya, dia melatih dark hunter dan menjadi pemimpin tak resmi kami. Juga ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pembunuh yang diminta para dewa untuk mengeksekusi kami kalau kami melewati batas kewajaran."

"melewati batas bagaimana?"

"misalnya, memangsa manusia. Kami memiliki aturan yang harus dipatuhi. Tidak boleh menunjukkan kekuatan kami didepan massa, tidak boleh berhubungan dengan apollite atau daimon, dan masih banyak lagi aturan."

Anehnya, rasanya menenangkan setelah tahu mereka memiliki peraturan semacam itu, tapi juga menakutkan kalau membayangkan salah satu dari orang-orang ini berubah jahat dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"kalau dark hunter dilarang untuk saling melukai dan kalian menghisap kekuatan satu sama lain, bagaimana bisa acheron menjadi eksekutor?"

"dia tidak menghisap kekuatan kami. Acheron itu dark hunter eksperimen. Karena dia yang pertama, para dewa belum menuntaskan kekacauan yang ada. Jadi, dia memiliki beberapa... bisa di bilang efek samping yang aneh."

Sekarang eunhyuk benar-benar membayangkan wujud mutan. Dark hunter kecil yang berpunggung bungkuk dan cadel.

"dan persisnya ada berapa jumlah dark hunter?"

"ribuan."

"serius?"

Dari kilatan dimata donghae. Eunhyuk bisa melihat jawabannya.

"seberapa sering dark hunter diciptakan?"

"tidak sering, sebagian besar dari kami sudah ada untuk waktu yang lama."

"wow~ jika acheron yang tertua. Siapa yang termuda?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi sambil memikirkan jawabannya. "aku hanya bisa menebak, menurutku baro, mino, atau sundown, tapi aku harus memastikannya dengan acheron."

"sundown? Itu nama panggilan atau ibunya memang tidak terlalu menyukainya?"

Donghae tertawa. "dia seorang jago tembak dan itu nama yang mereka gunakan di poster-poster pencariannya. pihak berwenang menyatakan karyanya yang terbaik selalu dibuat setelah matahari terbenam."

"kurasa para dark hunter bukan pedagang biasa atau..."

"penduduk baik-baik yang taat hukum?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak baik. Tapi kau sudah punya gambaran tentang apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Donghae membalas senyum eunhyuk. "dibutuhkan pembawaan dan hasrat tertentu untuk menjadi seorang dark hunter. Artemis tidak mau membuang waktunya atau waktu kami dengan memilih orang yang tidak bisa berburu. Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kami semua gila, jahat, dan abadi."

Senyum eunhyuk bertambah lebar. "kau memang jahat dan abadi, tapi apa kau benar-benar gila?"

"jika gila berarti tidak waras, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mata eunhyuk berkilat nakal. "berarti kau sangat gila. Tapi kau tahu, kurasa aku menyukai sisi itu darimu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari ketidakpastian."

Donghae tidak yakin siapa yang paling dikejutkan oleh pengakuan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya merah padam. Eunhyuk menyukainya... kata-kata itu membangkitkan respon yang sangat kekanakan didalam diri donghae. Ia merasakan keinginan aneh untuk berlari dan memberitahu seseorang. _"dia menyukaiku, dia menyukaiku."_

Demi para dewa, apa-apaan itu? Usianya sudah dua ribu tahun. Jauh dari usia yang lazim berkelakuan seperti itu. Namun, kepuasan dan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tidak bisa disangkal. Keheningan yang caggung terbentuk di tengah-tengah mereka selagi mereka makan.

Begitu selesai, eunhyuk berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan rumahnya. Segala yang sudah hilang darinya. Ia akan mengurusnya besok. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin melewati malam.

"ryeowook tidak akan kemana-mana," kata eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan donghae membawa piring ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya.

"bagus."

"kau tahu, kau belum memberitahuku kau bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang ryeowook pada malam kita bertemu." Ujar eunhyuk pelan.

"kangin hyung dan ryeowook mempunyai teman yang sama."

Mata eunhyuk membelalak, mata-mata... siapa yang menyangka? "salah seorang dari awak kebun binatang ryeowook?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"nugu?"

"karena orang ini menjadi mata-mata untuk kami, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Eunhyuk tertawa sewaktu mendengarnya, kemudian memicingkan mata, berusaha menebak orangnya. "kurasa hyungsik."

"aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa."

Eunhyuk menghela napas, ia kembali makan dan memandang ke sekeliling dapur mewah itu, sementara donghae menyimpan makanan. Ada konter marmer yang agak mirip dengan kuil yunani. Konter itu memisahkan meja dimana eunhyuk duduk dari bagian dapur yang lain. Tiga buah kursi bar terdapat didepannya. Semuanya rapi dan bersih dan sangat besar.

"rumah ini agak terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang. Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?"

"sedikit lebih lama dari seratus tahun."

Eunhyuk tersedak. "jeongmal?"

"aku tidak perlu pindah. Aku suka disini. Sebelumnya aku mengembara."

Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah donghae ketika pria itu hati donghae tidak bisa ditebak. Donghae menyembunyikan perasaan-perasaanya dan eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apa ada cara yang bisa digunakan untuk memancing pria itu.

"kedengarannya kau sangat kesepian."

"tidak masalah." Jawab donghae datar.

Eunhyuk membayangkan kehidupan yang telah dijalani donghae. Berabad-abad sendirian, melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya mati karena tua sementara ia tidak pernah berubah. Pasti sulit baginya. Tapi sejalan dengan itu hidup donghae pasti memiliki beberapa keunggulan yang menarik.

"seperti apa rasanya kalau kau tahu kau akan hidup selamanya?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "sejujurnya, aku tidak memikirkannya lagi. Seperti orang lain di dunia, aku bangun, melakukan pekerjaanku, dan tidur."

Betapa donghae membuatnya terkesan sederhana. Tapi eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam diri pria itu. Kesedihan yang berakar. Hidup tanpa impian pasti sangat menyiksa. Semangat manusia membutuhkan tujuan yang layak diperjuangkan, dan membunuh daimon tidak seperti suatu tujuan di mata eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangan ke konter dan berusaha membayangkan seperti apa donghae sewaktu menjadi seorang manusia. Kyuhyun memberitahunya bagaimana mereka minum-minum sehabis perang dan betapa donghae mendambakan anak. Eunhyuk ingat seperti apa ekspresi donghae sewaktu menggendong minhyun.

"apa kau pernah punya anak?"

Kepedihan dasyat melintas dimata donghae selama sesaat sebelum digantikan dengan ketenangan. "tidak. Semua dark hunter steril."

"oh, kau impoten."

"aish, bukan begitu. Aku bisa berhubungan seks, hanya saja tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan."

"oh, maafkan aku."

"tidak apa-apa. apa kau mau berkeliling rumah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae membawa eunhyuk melewati ambang pintu disebelah kiri, memasuki ruang tamu yang sangat besar. Dinding, mahkota, dan medali-medalinya luar biasa indah dengan keanggunan dan keelokan yang terkesan kuno, tapi perabotan di rumah itu sangat modern.

Ruangan itu didekorasi untuk kenyamanan, bukan untuk membuat tamu terkesan. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, menurut eunhyuk vampir memang tidak terlalu sering menjamu tamu.

Sebuah pusat hiburan yang sangat besar berjejer di salah satu dinding dengan sistem komponen JVC, TV layar lebar, VCR dua tingkat, dan pemutar DVD. Walaupun lampu ada dimana-mana, ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh lilin dari tiga buah tempat lilin berhias.

"kau tidak suka bola lampu modern ya?" tanya eunhyuk saat donghae beranjak untuk menyalakan lilin di sebuah tempat lilin bercabang.

"ya, terlalu terang untuk mataku."

"cahaya menyakitimu?"

Donghae mengangguk, "mata dark hunter diciptakan untuk kegelapan. Pupil kami lebih besar daripada pupil kalian dan tidak melebar dengan cara yang sama. Akhirnya, mata kami menerima lebih banyak cahaya daripada mata manusia."

Selagi donghae bicara, eunhyuk melihat jendela yang terbentang dari lantai sampai ke langit-langit dan ditutup dengan daun jendela hitam yang bisa melindungi rumah dari cahaya matahari.

Saat mengitari sebuah sofa kulit hitam, langkah eunhyuk terhenti. Ada sebuah peti mati didepan sofa.

"apa itu..." eunhyuk tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak ketika ia membayangkan donghae tidur didalam peti itu setiap siang.

Donghae melirik peti mati itu, lalu menatap mata kaget eunhyuk tanpa berkedip. "ya benar, itu... meja kopiku."

Donghae berjalan menghampiri peti mati itu, mengangkat penutupnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari dalam. "untuk tv kalau mau nonton besok."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala. Setelah memperhatikan, ia melihat berbagai pernak-pernik vampir yang kecil dan aneh berserakan dimana-mana. Patung-patung mini, busur silang kecil, bahkan tumpukan tarot vampir diatas perapian.

"menurut giljun itu lucu. Setiap menemukan sesuatu yang berbau vampir, dia membawanya ke sini dan meninggalkannya untuk kulihat."

"apa itu mengganggumu?"

"tidak. Dia anak yang baik."

Ketika donghae membawanya dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain dirumah besar yang tua itu eunhyuk mulai kehilangan arah. "persisnya, seberapa besar tempat ini?" tanyanya sewaktu mereka masuk ke ruang permainan.

"ada dua belas kamar tidur dan luasnya sedikit lebih besar dari enam ratus lima puluh meter persegi."

"ya ampun, aku pernah berada di mall yang lebih kecil."

Donghae tertawa menanggapi ocehan eunhyuk.

Sebuah meja biliar yang dihias dengan rumit berada di tengah-tengah ruang permainan. Bersama dengan sekumpulan permainan dingdong dan sebuah tv layar lebar dengan sederet permainan konsol yang dijejerkan diatas sebuah meja kopi rendah didepannya. Tapi yang paling aneh menurut eunhyuk adalah sepasang sarung tangan bisbol dan sebuah bola bisbol diatas meja lipat yang terdapat di salah satu sudut ruangan. Eunhyuk menghampirinya.

"aku main lempar bola dengan giljun pada malam-malam tertentu." Donghae menjelaskan.

"waeyo?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "membantuku menjernihkan pikiran saat aku berusaha merenungkan berbagai hal."

"giljun tidak keberatan?"

Donghae tertawa saat mendengarnya. "giljun keberatan dengan segala hal kecuali dance. Kurasa aku belum pernah memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia keluhkan."

"kalau begitu, kenapa masih mempekerjakannya?"

"aku suka memberi hukuman."

Sekarang giliran eunhyuk yang tertawa. "aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan giljun ini."

"besok kau pasti bertemu dengannya."

"jinjja?"

Donghae mengangguk. "apapun yang kau butuhkan beritahu dia dan dia akan membawakannya untukmu. Kalau dia menyinggungmu dengan cara apapun, beritahu aku dan aku akan membunuhnya."

Ada kesan pada suara donghae yang memberitahu eunhyuk bahwa mungkin itu bukan hanya ancaman kosong. Donghae kemudian membuka pintu kaca yang besar dan membawa eunhyuk ke atrium yang tertutup kaca. Langit-langitnya jernih dan menunjukkan jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip diatas kepala mereka.

"disini indah."

"terima kasih."

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri patung besar berbentuk tiga orang wanita. Karya seni itu sangat menakjubkan. Wanita yag termuda sedang berbaring menyamping sambil memegang sebuah naskah, sedangkan dua wanita lainnya sedang duduk dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Yang seorang memegang kecapi sedangkan yang seorang lagi seperti sedang bernyanyi. Tapi yang paling memikat eunhyuk adalah bagaimana mereka dibentuk. Masing-masing tampak sungguhan, dan mereka memiliki kemiripan yang mencengangkan dengan donghae.

"apa ini dari yunani?" tanya eunhyuk.

Ekspresi sedih melintas diwajah donghae saat mengangguk. "mereka saudara perempuanku."

Dengan hati sedih, eunhyuk mengamati patung itu baik-baik. Hunter menyentuh lengan patung yang sedang memegang naskah dengan lembut. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika memandang patung seukuran manusia yang menyerupai seorang gadis yang usianya menginjak akhir belasan tahun itu. Gaunnya yang mirip toga dan berwarna biru tampak sangat serasi dengan matanya.

"dahye adalah yang termuda diantara kami," katanya, suaranya satu oktaf lebih rendah. "dia pendiam dan pemalu dan entah mengapa bicaranya gagap kalau sedang gugup. Demi para dewa, dia sangat membenci hal itu, tapi menurutku dia manis. Hyelim..." donghae menunjuk patung berkecapi yang mengenakan gaun merah, "dua tahun lebih tua dariku dan lekas marah. Kata ayahku, kami sangat mirip dan karena itulah kami tidak bisa akur. Sedangkan soyeon satu tahun lebih muda dariku dan memiliki suara malaikat."

Eunhyuk memandang wanita muda yang mengenakan gaun kuning. Ada keanggunan yang lembut pada ketiga saudara perempuan donghae. Pemahatnya telah membentuk mereka seolah mereka sedang bergerak. Bahkan lipatan pada pakaian mereka nampak realistis dan halus. Eunhyuk belum pernah melihat keahlian yang seperti itu. Mereka kelihatan begitu hidup sehingga ia setengah menyangka mereka akan bicara kepadanya. Pantas saja donghae begitu terluka.

"kau sangat menyayangi mereka." Donghae mengangguk.

"apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"mereka menikah dan menjalani hidup yang panjang dan bahagia. Hyelim menamakan putra pertamanya dengan namaku."

Senyum lemah terbentuk dibibir eunhyuk, karena justru yang paling sering bertengkar dengan donghaelah yang melakukannya. Itu mengungkapkan banyak hal tentang hubungan mereka. Ketika memandang wanita-wanita itu, eunhyuk teringat akan apa yang dikatakan donghae tentang saudara perempuannya yang mencukur rambutnya waktu kakaknya sudah tiada. Pasti mereka menyayangi donghae sebesar donghae menyayangi mereka.

"apa pendapat mereka tentang perubahanmu menjadi dark hunter?"

Donghae berdeham. "mereka tidak pernah tahu. Bagi mereka, aku sudah mati."

"jadi, darimana kau tahu begitu banyak tentang..."

"aku bisa mendengar mereka saat mereka masih hidup. Merasakan mereka, sama seperti kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk ryeowook dan merasakan kalau dia sedang bermasalah."

Eunhyuk menegang sewaktu mendengar kata-kata donghae. "darimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"sudah kubilang, aku bisa merasakan kekuatanmu."

Suatu getara merambat di punggung eunhyuk dan ia bertanya-tanya apa ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari donghae. "kau manusia yang menakutkan."

"aku bukan manusia. Aku sudah menyerahkan kemanusiaanku."

Eunhyuk tahu. Mungkin donghae tidak memiliki jiwa, tapi pria itu memiliki hati yang baik dan sangat manusiawi. "mengapa kau mau menjadi dark hunter walaupun tidak pernah membalas dendam pada sohyun?"

"menjadi dark hunter terkesan seperti ide yang bagus waktu itu."

Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya mencair. Mungkin kesepian pada suara donghae, penerimaan takdir pada matanya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu persis, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa kembali ke kehidupan lamanya begitu saja dan melupakan pria ini. Ia sudah melihat terlalu banyak kebaikan donghae. Terlalu banyak kepedihan donghae dan semoga tuhan menolongnya, semakin ia mengenal donghae, semakin ia menginginkan pria itu.

Menginginkan donghae dengan cara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mereka baru saja bertemu, namun ada sesuatu yang menyatukan mereka. Eunhyuk menatap mata tersiksa yang sedang menatapnya dengan berhasrat dan panas. Donghae adalah pria yang disebut ibunya dengan 'bagian yang hilang'. Itu istilah yang digunakan ibunya untuk mendiskripsikan ayahnya. Istilah yang digunakan junsu saat membicarakan yoochun.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, eunhyuk mengerti dan setelah menemukannya dalam diri donghae, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja.

Tidak tanpa perjuangan.

Tidak tahu menahu tentang pikiran-pikiran eunhyuk. Donghae kembali membawa eunhyuk kedalam rumah. Ia mengantar eunhyuk ke sebuah kamar tidur yang berada dilantai bawah. "kau bisa tidur disini. Aku akan bawakanmu sesuatu yang nyaman untuk dipakai."

Eunhyuk mondar-mandir di kamar tidur mewah itu. Tempat tidur king size bergaya tropisnya kelihatan seperti didatangkan dari sebuah film kuno. Cat hijau tuanya seharusnya membuat kamar itu tampak kecil, tapi di ruangan yang luas ini, catnya malah memberi kesan kuno dan nyaman.

Donghae kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan kaos hitam dan celana longgar yang pasti kedodoran kalau dipakai eunhyuk.

"gomawo."ucap eunhyuk, menerima pakaian itu dari donghae.

Donghae berdiri dihadapan eunhyuk, mata pria itu menatap matanya dengan tajam. Yang membuat eunhyuk terkejut, donghae mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan jemari di rahangnya. Kuku pendek pria itu menggesek kulitnya dengan lembut, membuatnya panas dingin. Ia tahu ia ingin donghae menciumnya dan ia terkejut betapa ia menginginkan ciuman pria itu. Tapi donghae tidak menciumnya. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata gelap yang bergairah. Kemudian donghae menggerakkan ibu jari di bibirnya dan ia hampir tidak bisa menahan erangan karena sentuhan yang begitu menyenangkan itu. Aroma tubuh donghae begitu menyamankan. Udara di sekeliling mereka dipenuhi ketegangan. Dengan gairah dan hasrat yang timbal balik. Intensitasnyan membuat eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas dan membuatnya lemah sekaligus kuat pada saat yang bersamaan.

Tepat ketika eunhyuk merasa yakin donghae akan menciumnya, pria itu malah menjauh. "selamat malam, eunhyuk."

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, eunhyuk menatap donghae pergi.

-night pleasures-

Donghae mengutuki dirinya sediri dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk menuju ruangan kerjanya. Seharusnya ia mencium eunhyuk. Seharusnya ia...

Tidak! Ia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Tidak akan ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Dark hunter boleh berhubungan dengan wanita selama beberapa malam, tapi mereka tidak boleh terlibat secara serius. Resikonya terlalu besar. Membuat wanita itu rentan terhadap daimon dan membuat dark hunter lemah. Membuat dark hunter berhati-hati dan dalam pekerjaan seperti ini,berhati-hati bisa membunuhmu. Hal itu belum pernah merisaukannya sebelumnya. Malam ini, kepedihan sudah hampir cukup kuat untuk menghancurkannya.

Donghae membenci perasaan-perasaan didalam dirinya. Benci mendambakan eunhyuk. Ia sudah lama membuang emosi-emosinya dan lebih suka hidup seperti itu, di dalam kepompong yang aman dan bebas dari pergolakan.

"aku harus menyingkirkannya dari pikiranku." Donghae memasuki ruang kerjanya dan masuk kesitus web dark hunter.

Donghae duduk di kursi kulit hitam dan mengecek email masuk dan chat dari dark hunter yang lain. Mencoba membalas satu persatu email dan chat yang menurut donghae penting. Setelah merasa ia membalas email dan chat, donghae keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berkeliaran di koridor, kemudian menuruni tangga. Sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia sudah mendapati dirinya berada didepan kamar eunhyuk. Ia menempelkan tangannya di pintu kayu yang gelap dan merentangkan jemarinya. Memejamkan mata, ia bisa melihat eunhyuk sedang duduk ditempat tidur, kaki wanita itu telanjang di balik kaos miliknya.

Donghae bisa merasakan kesedihan eunhyuk karena kehilangan rumahnya. Merasakan ketakutannya karena berpikir desiderius bisa menyakiti ryeowook dan kecemasannya teman sekamar ryeowook. Lebih parah lagi, donghae bisa merasakan air mata yang ditahan eunhyuk. Wanita itu sangat kuat. Sangat tangguh. Ia belum pernah mengenal wanita yang seperti eunhyuk sebelumnya. Mimpi tadi pagi mencabik-cabik donghae. Ia masih bisa merasakan eunhyuk didalam pelukannya.

" _aku menginginkanmu."_

Ia rela menyerahkan apa saja asal bisa mendengar eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara nyata. Asal bisa melihat wanita itu memandangnya seolah ingin menaklukkannya. Sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka dan bercinta dengan eunhyuk. Merasakan sentuhan eunhyuk, merasakan eunhyuk memeluknya.

Menyambutnya,

Tapi itu mustahil!

Dengan hati sedih, donghae memaksakan diri untuk meninggalkan eunhyuk. Ia harus bekerja.

-night pleasures-

Eunhyuk mellirik jam. Dua belas tiga puluh. Biasanya ia sudah tertidur pulas pada jam seperti ini. Tapi bagi donghae malam masih belum larut. Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan donghae saat dini hari. Tentunya pria itu tidak membunuh daimon setiap malam. Tidak ada daimon sebanyak itu kan?

Sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, eunhyuk sudah turun dari tempat tidur dan berkeliaran di rumah besar itu. Eunhyuk tidak tahu donghae ada dimana. Donghae tidak mau repot-repot menunjukkan kamarnya kepada eunhyuk sewaktu mengajaknya berkeliling. Tapi naluri eunhyuk memberitahunya bahwa kamar donghae pasti ada di lantai atas. Bisa jadi sejauh mungkin dari kamarnya.

Eunhyuk sudah berada ditengah tangga saat mendengar suara aneh dari luar. Suara berdesing yang ganjil. Eunhyuk mundur dan menemukan jalan yang menuju ruang permainan. Tidak ada lampu, tapi bulan dan bintang sudah sangat terang diluar sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok atrium. Dorongan pertama yang ia rasakan adalah memanggil donghae, langkah eunhyuk terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang sangat akrab dari sosok itu. Berjalan mendekati pintu kaca, eunhyuk mengenali terminator dan donghae. Donghae mengenakan kaos dan celana loggar. Ia sedang bermain lempar bola bisbol ke rangka berjaring yang kembali melontarkan bola itu kepadanya.

Begitu donghae melempar bola, terminator akan mengejar, lalu anjing itu akan kembali sambil melompat-lompat kepadanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya. Donghae menepuk-nepuk terminator, kemudian melempar bola lagi. Eunhyuk sudah mau pergi, tapi tidak bisa. Sebaliknya, ia malah membuka pintu. Donghae langsung menoleh. Bola yang terlupakan memantul dan mengenai kepalanya. Ia mendesis sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya dan terminator mengejar bola bisbol itu.

"apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya donghae, suaranya tajam.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "a-aku... aku hanya ingin tahu kau ada dimana."

"sekarang kau sudah tahu."

Es sudah kembali ke suara donghae. Ini bukan donghae yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu, ini dark hunter yang terbangun di pabrik bersamanya. Eunhyuk kemudian menjaga jarak dan sebenarnya itu menyayat hati eunhyuk. Bukan benjolan di kepala yang membuat donghae kasar; penghalang-penghalang lamanya sudah kembali. Ia menjauhkan eunhyuk.

Memahami isyarat itu, eunhyuk mengangguk. "iya. Kalau begitu... selamat malam."

Donghae melihat eunhyuk pergi. Ia melukai wanita itu. Ia bisa merasakannya dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu. Tapi... tidak ada yang bisa diwujudkan di antara mereka. Persahabatan saja tidak. Donghae menggertakkan gigi dan kembali melempar bola. Sambil melakukan itu, ia memusatkan pikiran pada desiderius. Berusaha untuk membawa daimon itu kedalam genggamannya.

Sia-sia.

Eunhyuk masih bersamanya. Wajak eunhyuklahh yang ia lihat sewaktu memejamkan mata. Aroma wanita itulah yang merasuki indra-indranya. Kalau tidak menyingkirkan eunhyuk dari pikirannya, ia akan membuat dirinya sendiri terbunuh dan kalau ia mati, desiderius akan mengincar eunhyuk. Donghae menggeram, melempar bola ke jaring. Ia berputar untuk menangkap pantulannya, tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh bola, rasa sakit yang hebat sudah menyerang kepalanya.

Donghae mengumpat. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan di mata kanannya dan sambil memerangi rasa sakit itu, sekilas bayangan melintas di kepalanya.

Itu shim changmin, desiderius.

Ketika bayangan itu bertambah nyata, donghae membeku. Dengan sangat jelas, ia melihat desiderius membunuhnya dan ia mendengar eunhyuk menangis.

.

.

TBC

Bab 7 sudah saya update nih. Maaf jika ada kesalahan atau typo yak. Sepertinya chap ini untuk nama tempat tidak saya rubah.

 **Untuk chap depan alias bab 8, je eh maksudnya saya kebiasaan dipanggil je sih -_- saya tidak merubah nama tempat dikarenakan chap depan (bab 8) banyak flashbacknya.**

Okay mungkin yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ceritanya atau alurnya atau apalah tentang ini ff bisa tanya tanya kesaya ke line saya idnya : atau yg gapunya line bisa bbm saya pinnya 5a478c30 yang mau temenan juga boleh kok.


	11. pemberitahuan

Ff ini akan saya lanjutkan di akun yg baru. Jika masih berkenan membaca. Baca di u/7267166


End file.
